Saya Otonashi and the search for Kai and Riku
by Di.M.H
Summary: Saya Kai and Riku join the Red Shield on a mission in Russia when trouble finds them things start take a turn. Saya is suffering after losing Hagi and now her brothers are missing. Saya is detemined to find them but there are enemies after her.
1. Chapter 1, a peaceful day in Okinawa

**Saya: (walks in) "Hey where is everyone?"**

**(door opens)****Saya: (turns)**

**Cable guy; (comes in)****Saya: "Who are you?"****Cable guy: (looks around) "Is this 24 Park Aveune?"**

**Saya: "No, that's four blocks down,"****Cable guy: (leaves)**

**Saya: (groans then notices a note from Di.M.H)****Saya: "What? why aren't they coming?" (throws the note)**

**(door opens)****Saya: (turns)**

**C2: "Good day Lady Saya, where is Lady Di. Master Kai today?"****Saya: "Hey C2, they're not coming," (groans)**

**C2: "Oh, i see, do you think we should just start the story then?"****Saya: "Yeah," (is annoyed) "We should, okay, I have go find Di.M.H and kill her for not coming. please review when you can, thanks everyone,"**

**C2: "Thank you for coming, I must go find MasterRiku for he has something he needs to do, fair well, Ladies and gentlmen," **

Saya Otonashi and the search for Kai and Riku

Chapter 1, a peaceful day in Okinawa

The sun in the peaceful city of Okinawa as usually hot but today it was seemed to be one of the hottest days in the town's history. Kai was one of the many people who were use to this blazing sun but today it bothered even him. "Phew, it's hot," he groaned as sweat went down his back to his legs. He sat on his motorcycle. Today wasn't a good day for school but there was nothing he could do about it. Kai let out a deep breath.

He looked up to the sky. The sun was blinding. "It's such a nice day but it's so hot. I think, I'm going to boil over," he said to himself. His white T-shirt was covered in sweat. Even his dark pants were covered in his own sweat. "Kai….!" A voice called out. Kai turned his head to see a girl with long brown hair standing near the grate entrance. Kai groaned. He could think of worst situations but this was the worst so far in his life. "What do you want Mao?" he asked coldly. Mao walked toward him. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai noticed the smile on her face which made him a bit nervous.

"What do you want Mao?" he asked again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought you dropped out of school four months ago?" "Kai….!"a voice called to him. Kai and Mao turned their heads to see a girl with short dark hair and brown eyes running toward them. Kai smiled at the girl. "Yeah sis," he said. Mao gave the girl a death glare. The girl backed an inch or two away from them. "Mao," Kai hissed, "Leave Saya alone!"Kai shook her off and handed Saya a pink helmet. She smiled as she thanked Kai.

What are big brothers for?" Kai asked smiling. Saya smiled. "Yeah," she replied happily. She placed the helmet on her head. Kai helped her tighten it so it wouldn't come off while they were riding. She climbed onto the back of Kai's motorcycle. "Ready?" Kai asked. She nodded. He turned the key and drove off leaving Mao behind. Mao got so mad she shouted "I swear you'll get what's coming to you!" a shiver went down Saya's spine at Mao's words. "Don't let her get to you," said Kai, "She's just jealous that I don't let her ride on my bike like I do you and Riku." Saya smiled at her older brother's words.

The streets weren't very clouded than Saya had thought. Kai turned the corner. Saya looked to the street on her left. Kai knew something was wrong. "Hey," he said suddenly taking Saya by surprise. "You okay?" he asked. She looked at his back for a moment before resting her head on it. "Yeah I'm fine," she replied. Kai knew his little sister better than that. "Don't Saya," he said. Saya looked at him. "I know you better than that." He wasn't the one to let it go until they talked it out. "Kai," she said, "Maybe I do have something on my mind for months now." "What is it?" Kai asked. "I've been thinking," she continued but what she next made Kai hold his breath as the sadness in her voice hit his ears.

"I was thinking about Hagi," she said, "I know it's been four months since Diva's death and I know that he only stayed behind to protect us but I can't shake this feeling…." Kai's heart sank to his stomach. The last time he had seen the chevalier was when the Opera house was being bombed by the U.S. military. It had been hard for Kai but it was mostly rough on Saya since she was the only one who knew Hagi well. Hagi was but a comrade in arms and a friend to Kai. Hagi was also Saya's lover. She loved him to the very end. Even now with him gone; she still thought about her dead lover. Her heart was broken from losing the only man who she ever loved in her life. She was completely alone.

That was what she had at first but now she knows that she has Kai, Riku and the others that fought against the chiropterans. Kai had tried to be a big brother to her and help her deal with Hagi's death but there was some things she had in her mind that wouldn't change. Saya was in love with Hagi; dead or alive. Kai couldn't change that nor did he want to. Saya was his sister and it was his job was to make her happy. Hagi would want Kai to make her happy. Hagi had trusted Kai when it came to Saya's safely with his life.

Saya burled her face into Kai's back. Kai could feel her tears on his back. "Saya…." His voice was soft. He wished he could put his arms around her but he had focus on the road. Saya's safely was more to Kai than his own. His only sister was his world. She had a special place in his heart. She and Riku both shared that special in his heart. Kai gritted his teeth. Saya's tears were warm and wet. Kai turned the corner and smiled. "Saya…." She looked up at his face or what she could see of it. "Look there," he said pointing to the right side. Saya turned her head toward the direction her big brother was pointing to. Her eyes widen. "This is…."

Kai nodded smiling. "The beach," he said, "I know that's your favorite in all of Okinawa." She smiled. Kai always knew how to make her feel better. She placed her head onto his back once again. Kai just smiled. "Nanunurukasia," he said happily. She smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah," she said happily. Kai was glad at he could help his little sister out. He grabbed her hand. "Hagi will be back before ya know it," he said, "Just have a little faith Saya." "I do," she said, "I have faith that he will come back for me and if he doesn't then he'll still be alive in my memories." Kai sighed. "Don't worry; he will come back for you. Trust me Saya, I know he wouldn't let you down no matter what," he said.

"And if he doesn't then you got Riku, dad, C2 and I by your side." "Yeah thanks Kai," she replied. She began to close her eyes. "Tired?" he asked. "Just a bit," she said, "I think I'll take a little nap." "Sure thing sis," he replied, "I'll wake you up when we get to the clinic, okay?" but she didn't reply. "Sweet dreams Saya,' he said smiling still holding onto her hand. "I'll take care of you, I promise." The birds flew over head through the bright blue sky. The sun beating down on the peaceful city of Okinawa.

Saya lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. The yellow curtains surrounded the bed. Julia appeared from the other side with Kai at her side along with a fourteen year boy between them. "Riku!" said Saya happily as she eyed her little brother. "Hey there Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling at his older sister. "Riku has finished the rest of the chiropterans with David the others," Kai explained, "And now our little bro here to stay." He ruffed Riku's hair as he spoke. "Kai-nichan," Riku groaned. She smiled at her brothers. Julia giggled at the two boys. She checked the IV on Saya's arm. "You're finish for today," said Julia.

"Thank you Julia-san," said Saya getting up. Julia smiled and removed the needle from her arm. She called Kai over to discuss the next appointment for both Saya and Riku. "So," said Riku hopping onto the bed at his sister's side. "Has anything changed while I was gone?" he asked. Saya thought for a moment. "No, not really," she replied. "Master Riku," said a voice. Both Saya and Riku turned to see a boy of twelve with messy black hair appeared into the room. "Hey C2," said Riku smiling at his friend.

"You remember Saya-neechan," said Riku turning to his sister then back to C2. C2 nodded. "Yes," he replied, "It's so good to see you again Lady Saya." "Lady Saya?" Saya asked Riku. Riku nodded smiling. "Joel taught him how to speak and how to act," Riku explained, "He speaks in Japanese and English." "I see," said Saya. Joel was a very potent man so no wonder C2 was speaking so former. C2 bowed to Saya. She bowed back. Kai and Julia stepped into the room. "Ah, C2," said Julia, "It's so good to see you again." C2 bowed to Julia and nodded. "Yes and it's good to see you too Lady Julia," he replied.

Kai rolled his eyes making both Riku and Saya laugh. Kai started laughing too. Riku turned to Julia. "David wanted me to give you something we found in Iceland," he said. He looked to C2 who nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a small shard of glass with part of an drawing on it. "Oh, yes, thank you," said Julia taking it from C2. C2 nodded. "You're welcome Lady Julia," he replied. Riku groaned. Kai checked the time. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Dad wants us back by now," he said, "Let's go guys." Saya nodded. "Thanks again Julia-san," she said bowing to Julia. "See ya," said Kai. "Bye Julia-san," said Riku following his older siblings out the door. "Take care Lady Julia," said C2. Julia smiled and said goodbye to them all as they headed for the door.

George was setting down boxes behind the counter of Omoro. He heard the bell to the front door go off. He looked to see Saya, Kai, Riku and C2 coming into the restaurant. "Riku, C2," he said, "Welcome home." He welcomed them home with open arms. Riku smiled and hugged his father. "I've missed you dad," he said happily. "Hello Master George," said C2 bowing to him. Kai and Saya smiled at their family now reunion once again but then something drowns on Saya's mind. She looked behind her. She was hoping to see a tall young handsome man standing there but there was no one there.

Her heart felt empty all of the sudden. She glanced at the large metal cello cast leaning against the wall. Kai noticed his sister's reaction. Riku, George and C2 noticed too. "Lady Saya?" said C2. "Neechan?" said Riku. "Saya?" said Kai then he understood what was on her mind. "Saya?" said George taking a step toward his daughter. "Is everything alright?" Kai held out his arm stopping his father from getting any closer. "Just give her some space dad," he said. George nodded. Kai had become a man after the events in the past few months.

George could see the man that his eldest son had become. Riku grabbed onto Kai's shirt. Kai looked down at his little brother. 'Is neechan okay?" he asked. Kai looked away from Riku not wanting his little brother to see the sorrow in his eyes as he imagined a young man standing there with his arms around Saya for comfort. Kai made a fist. How long was Hagi going to keep Saya waiting? Kai knew deep his heart that Hagi was alive was out there watching over Saya. If that was true then why would he let her suffer like this? Did Hagi think that Saya didn't need him anymore? Kai gritted his teeth. Saya touched the metal case.

"For a century of pain," she said, "He was always by my side and now." Tears dripped down her face. Kai ran and hugged his sister. "It's okay Saya," he said, "He's alive and he's looking for you right now. Trust me." George walked over to his daughter's side. "Kai's right,' he said placing a hand onto Saya's head. "He's out there searching for you and when he finds you; you can bet that he'll happy to see you again. Riku nodded smiling. C2 grabbed Saya's hand and patted it with his own. "Master Riku and I have search far and wide for him but we couldn't find him but I am sure that he is here watching over you, Lady Saya," he said. Riku hugged his sister's waist. Saya felt the warmth of her family but it wasn't the same as the warmth from Hagi's own body. She still felt safe and home.

Saya took a deep before taking a step onto the school grounds. "YOU THERE!" a voice shouted. Saya turned to see Mao yelling at four boys carrying a large box. "DON'T YOU DARE DROP THAT!" she shouted. Saya sighed nervously. "Of course," she groaned, "The school's festival is in two weeks." "Saya there you are," said a voice. Saya turned to see her best friend Kaori walking and waving to her. "Hey Kaori," said Saya as she reached her friend. "It's a nightmare," said Kaori. "What is?" Saya asked. "Jahana-san is going berserk over the school festival," Kaori explained. Saya laughed nervously.

"Right I forgot," she said. _Oh well, at there won't be any chiropterans this time like last year, _she thought. "Saya?" said Kaori. Saya turned to her friend. But before Kaori could a voice called over to them. "OTONASHI!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao stomped toward them. Saya looked around for cover. The last thing she needed was Mao breathing down her neck about Kai. "Too late,' said a scared Kaori. "HEY!" Mao shouted, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! OTONASHI!" Saya waved her hands in the air in defense. "Oh sorry," she said with fear overwhelming her body. "Where's Kai?" Mao asked harshly. "He's not here," Saya replied backing away from Mao. If only if Hagi was there then she would feel safer around Mao's wrath. Mao brought fear in everyone in school.

Saya knew that Mao could be a sweet girl if she wanted to but most of the time Mao scared Saya completely. If Mao knew the truth about Saya then she would be the one in fear instead of the chiropteran queen. Mao had a thing for Kai and since Saya was his little sister; Mao was jealous that Kai would stop what he was doing to spend time with Saya. When she and Kai would hang out: Kai would get a call from Saya on his cell asking him to come and pick her up from the clinic. Kai would stop what he was doing and hop onto his motorcycle then drive off. Kai use to be the number one bad boy in the school.

Before Saya came into the picture it was Riku who Kai would do anything for and now there was Saya and Riku. The two people in the world that Kai would do anything for. Mao wanted Kai to be that way with her but Kai only saw Saya and Riku. Kai had said many of times that Saya and Riku were his whole world. Without them he was completely alone. Kai loves Riku and Saya both dearly. Mao wanted Kai's love but all of his love was directed at his two younger siblings. This was why Mao hated Saya so much. Kaori grabbed Saya's arm. "Let's go, Saya," she said dragging Saya away.

They ran into the building with Mao's voice hitting Saya's back. "OTONASHI I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU NEVER STEPPED INTO THE MYSUKUGU'S HOME AGAIN!" they leaned against the wall of the hallway. "thanks Kaori," Saya said catching her breath. "I owe you big time. "No it's okay," said Kaori, "I couldn't let my friend suffer the wrath of Jahana-san." They looked at each other then laughed. Nothing was worse than the wrath of Mao Jahana. Right now Saya was wishing to be with Hagi now more than ever. He would protect her from Mao's rage. "We got to set her up with someone," said Kaori, "So, that way she stops bothering you." Saya nodded slowly. "Come on let's go. We'll be late for class if we didn't hurry up," said Saya. Kaori nodded.

They headed down the hall way toward their first class of the day. They ducked down every time they saw Mao appear from the corner. Saya wished that Kai was back at school so that way Mao would leave her alone but she couldn't' let her big brother suffer what she suffering from Mao's uncontrolling wrath. Then Saya froze in her tracks. Kai was standing there talking to a man in his mid forties or thirties. Saya recognized his blonde and his face hadn't changed. "Is that Kai?" Kaori asked, "Who is he talking to?"

Saya turned to Kaori. "Kaori," she said, "Go ahead without me. I need to see why Kai's here." Kaori nodded and walked off. Saya waited for a few minutes before heading toward her brother and old comrade. "Kai? David-san?" she said. Kai and David turned around to see Saya standing there. Kai smiled at his little sister. "Hey sis," he said. "What's going on?" Saya asked David after nodding to Kai. David looked around. "Not here," he said. He led Kai and Saya into an empty classroom. Riku was there with Julia, Louis and Joel. "What's going on?" Kai asked. Riku struggled. Saya noticed that C2 wasn't present for.

"Where's C2?" she asked turning to David. David closed the door behind him and turned to face them. "We have word of strange creatures attacking humans in Russia," he explained. "Russia?" Kai asked. David nodded. "We have no other information on what these creatures might be," said Joel. "So, we're going in to navigate," said Julia. "We think that they might be chiropterans we missed," said Louis. "Well, that explains why you need Saya and Riku," said Kai, "But why me?" Riku and Saya were wondering that too.

Kai was human not a chiropteran. "Kai, you are one of the best agents we have," said David, "And besides," said Julia. "You can take care of Saya and Riku for us, "said Louis. "So, I'm just their keeper?" Kai asked. Joel shook his head. "Your skills with a gun are remarkable that we need your skills for this mission. You are a Red Shield agent after all." "What about dad and C2?" Riku asked. "George is staying behind and C2 will stay here just in case something happens to George while we away," said David.

Kai, Riku and Saya looked at each other. "Okay," they said at once. "We'll help." Joel smiled. "Good," he said, "We'll leave in two months from today." "Until then," said David, "Go back to your normal lives for the time being once we have everything ready we'll contact you." "Sure," said Kai. Riku and Saya nodded. Then a spark went off in Saya's head. "Did they say that there was someone there already taking care of the problem?" she asked. Everyone turned to face her. Kai saw the hope in her eyes. Everyone knew what she meant.

"It was terrible what to Hagi," said David, "But I'm afraid hasn't been any signs that he's alive. I'm sorry Saya." Sorrow clouded Saya's face. Riku watched his sister pain get the better of her. Kai made a fist. Saya been meaning to bring up Hagi to the Red Shield hoping they had something. "Saya…." Kai whispered. Julia placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. Saya jerked out of her grasp and ran out the room. "SAYA!" Kai shouted reaching out for his little sister but David placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from running after her.

"Just give her some time," he said, "She needs to let go of the past on her own." Kai looked at David then looked down and balled his fingers into a fist. Riku looked down with sad eyes. Julia sighed. Louis looked at the door that Saya had run through. "How long would you say that she wouldn't let this go?" Joel asked Julia. "Hagi was a big part of Saya's life," Julia explained, "This is something that she'll never let go of. I'm afraid that memory will haunt her forever." Kai looked at Julia then at Riku who looked like he was about to cry.

Kai turned his back to his little brother trying to fight the pain of seeing his little sister in pain. Riku knew his older brother better than that. He grabbed Kai's hand and squeezed it. Riku barely knew Hagi but from what he could that Hagi was a nice man and he loved Saya deeply and it was clear to Riku that Saya loved Hagi too. The young chevalier felt helpless. Saya was hurting and he couldn't help her. Was there anyone who can help her?

It was the day of the school festival. Saya didn't tell her family about the festival. She wasn't concern with the festival. "HEY HOLD IT!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao was standing there. "We'll just about to start!" she shouted. Saya turned to face her. Like the year before Mao had asked Saya to be in the school play. This year Saya wanted to be in the play. "I'm sorry," said Saya sadly. A year ago from today was the death of her evil twin sister Diva and the death of Hagi as well. Saya was really down in the dumps. She didn't think could perform for the cloud and everyone else. She wondered why she even joined the play if this was the day that Hagi was killed by Anshel and the U.S. military.

Mao's threats didn't get to her today just the memory of that day. She made a fist. Mao grabbed a screwing needle and drove it through the dress that Saya was wearing. Saya never told everyone of her pain. Kai and the others had seem to forgotten that today was the day that she lost her lover. She fought back the tears. The last thing she wanted was breakdown in front of everyone. A tear managed to escape her and hit the top of Mao's head. Mao looked up and saw the tears forming in Saya's eyes.

"You okay?" she asked with concern. Saya wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Mao didn't buy it like Saya had hoped. Mao stood up and grabbed Saya's hands. "Ya know," she said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she sounded like a friend. Saya had never this side to her since last year when she was about to take the stage. Maybe Mao would understand Saya better if she was in theater but Saya was on the track team. Mao and Saya had different interests but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends.

Mao wiped a tear from Saya's eye. "Just hang in there," she said, "I'm asking you as a friend of Kai." Mao smiled then walked off. Saya sat down onto a chair nearby. No one noticed her crying over something. It was better they didn't anyway. "Hey," said voice. Saya looked up with her watery eyes. Kai stood there in front of her, his hands in his pockets like always. "Kai?" she said. Kai sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked. "Mao invited me," he said, "She told me that you would be in the school play. So Riku and I thought we would come to cheer you on."

"Riku's here too?" she asked. Riku appeared from out of the blue. "Hey neechan," he said sitting down on her other side. "Riku," said Saya. Kai wrapped his arm around her head and placed his chin on the top of her head. Riku wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hagi wouldn't you to mourn his death Saya," said Kai. Saya knew that's what was Hagi wouldn't want her to do but it hurt her too much. Kai stroked her hair. Riku patted her back. "IT"S CURTAIN TIME!" Mao's voice echoed across the backstage. Saya stood up. "I guess I have to get ready," she said. "Knock them die Saya," said Kai standing up too. "Yeah good luck," said Riku getting up as well. Saya hugged her brothers and thanked them before taking central stage.

The curtain rose up and Saya stood on the stage with the other actors and actress. She looked out into the cloud and saw Kai, Riku, George and C2 in the audience. An image of the Met where both Diva and Hagi had died appeared in her mind. So many dead bodies of chiropterans everywhere. Diva stood on the central stage. Saya stood before her with her katana out to her neck. Hagi stood at her side. Diva's chevalier was right beside his queen. Saya froze as the play began. The image of blood flying everywhere she looked.

Diva pinned her onto the stage with tears down her eyes. Diva had no idea that Saya had planned on killing her when Diva found out the truth she wanted to kill Saya too. All diva wanted was to live with Saya and Saya was trying to kill her. If she had known sooner then maybe she could have changed Diva's ways then she and Hagi wouldn't have to die that day. The image of Anshel and Hagi fighting inside the Opera house flashed before her eyes. The last thing Hagi had to her was that he always loved her.

Saya snapped out of her daydream by an actress calling her character's name. Saya quickly recovered and began to speak her lines. _"I never knew that the wind could be so cold at this time of the day," _her lines came out perfectly. _"Oh how I wish this was the end of life as we know it. I would take the cold wind with me. For I am the wind caster!" _she finished her lines without any problems. The audiences were glued to their seats as an actor slowly moved across the stage and behind Saya. Saya stood still as he held a fake knife up to her neck.

He spoke his lines easily. Kaori held her breath she waited for Saya to speak. _"It seems I'm in a bond here. Allow me cut through time with one swing." _She pulled out a fake sword from its sheath and pretended to strike down the boy. The boy fell backwards to the ground. Then more boys came running at her. Saya stood her ground. The boys pretended that a burst of wind pushed them back. One boy that came out from behind the stage said his lines Saya could see Mao's face lit up with excitement.

Then she said her next lines. _"No mere human can cut me. I am not a monster but a caster wind. Bring me the fire caster and we will fight for the power of the elements!" _a boy dressed in red came out after saying his lines they pretended to use fire and wind to battle it out. Saya danced around the stage. The cloud was amazed by the performance. Saya ducked under the boy's palm. She swung her leg but her leg didn't touch the boy. The boy went down as if he had been kicked. Saya stood up and so did the boy.

Then boys dressed as guards came out and surrounded Saya. The guards fell to the floor. The boy dressed in red swung his hand forward. Saya grabbed his shoulder and placed her palm onto his chest. The boy went flying back by the burst that they had pretended was there and hit wooden boxes. The boy stood up but to fall to the floor. Saya walked over picked up a red ball that was around his neck. She turned to the audience. _"Now, I have the power of the four elements but my task isn't complete. I must take these orbs to the temple and seal these orbs away so that they won't fall into the hands of evil." _She turned and walked off stage. The curtain began to close as she did. She heard the audience cheering but the play wasn't over yet there was still the main battle scene.

The play had ended around six. Saya and the others took a bow. The cloud roared with delicate. Saya walked off stage. Mao grabbed her hands jumped up and down with excitement. "That was so amazing Otonashi," she said, "You have a career as an actress in the near future." Saya smiled at her words. "Thanks Jahana-san," she said smiling. "Whatever you need," said Mao, "It's yours, just name it anything." "No, no, it's okay," said Saya, "I'm fine." "Saya-neechan!" Saya and Mao turned to see Riku, Kai, C2 and George walking toward them. Riku ran to his sister's side. "You were great," he said smiling.

"That was an amazing performance Lady Saya," said C2. "Way a go sis" said Kai giving her the thumb up. "I think we should have a feast tonight," said George. Saya smiled at her family. Mao watched as Saya's family congregated her on her performance. "Saya!" Kaori came running to her friend. "You were amazing my mom and I were glued to our seats." "Thanks Kaori," said Saya. Kai smiled. He turned to Mao. "Nice choice of a play," he said. Mao looked at him. Was she dreaming? No Kai was really talking to her without telling her to get lost. "Why didn't you join us at Omoro?" he said. Mao was shocked then nodded.

Omoro was packed. It turned out David, Julia, Louis and Joel had come for Saya's performance. They all congregated her on the performance. Saya was smiling the whole time. Saya and Mao got to know each other a little better and soon they were friends. Kaori had joined in too. C2 and Riku helped George pass out refreshments. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Saya looked to the large metal case in the corner of the restaurant. The smile on her face faded as Hagi appeared in her mind. She sighed stood up and walked toward it.

She touched the lid of the case. "You would proud of me Hagi," she said, "I've done something that I've never done before and it was because I felt your strength within me. Thank you my love." She kissed the case. Kai had noticed but said nothing. He let her have some time to herself. The party continued on while Saya stayed near the case. She talked to it as if she was talking to Hagi again. Was she going crazy? Maybe but it helped lessen the pain.

Mao had noticed. She looked to Kai who was smiling at Saya. "What's going on?" she asked. Kai thought about. Maybe it was best that she and Kaori knew Saya's pain. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "A year ago, Saya got her memory back and she realized that she had a boyfriend," he continued, "Well, they were fighting a rival of theirs when something terrible happened…." "What? Mao and Kaori asked. "He was killed," Kai said sadly as the image came back to him. "He was killed trying to protect Saya from danger and he died just like that. Today is the day he passed away."

Mao looked over at Saya. "No wonder she seemed down in the dumps today," she said. "Poor Saya," said Kaori. Saya stood up and walked toward both Riku and C2. Riku smiled at his sister. George was talking to David. He seemed sad for some reason. 'Dad?" said Saya noticing her father's face. George forced a smile onto his face as he faced his daughter. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Riku and C2 looked over at George. Kai looked toward his father too. "It's nothing kids," George assured them. "Just go back to the party.."

Saya walked up the stairs to get to her room. "Good, Riku and C2," she called to the two boys in the living room. "Good night Lady Saya," said C2. "Night Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling. Saya saw Kai coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.. "Night Kai," she said. Kai pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth before speaking. "Night, Saya," he said then walked back into the bathroom. George was standing at Saya's door. "Dad?" she said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

George looked at his daughter. "Saya," he said, "There's something we need to talk about." "Huh?"said Saya. George opened her bedroom door. Saya walked into her room and sat down onto her bed. George pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "When the Red Shield left me in charge of you," he said, "They had found a note that was addressed to you. They couldn't make it out at first but then they soon realized that it was from your chevalier." "Hagi?" said Saya. George handed her the note. Saya unfolded the note.

_Saya,_

_I know that the world is a cold place but there are some things that can't be changed. My feels for you will never change. I believe after what I have seen during the Vietnam War that you should be living a normal life once again. The Red Shield will recover from the trauma they have caused you. Know this Saya, you are not to blame for what happened that day._

_Forgive me for I have broken my promise to you. I ran from you and I know that I can't take it back. I wish I could so I will have you as you are. Now you are in the care of a solder. I do not know where he will take you but know this I will always love you. My only regret was running on you and leaving you alone. I do not derive to be your chevalier._

_I hope that you can forgive me for my mistake. I will continue hunting the chiropterans while you sleep. I have no trust in the Red Shield anymore after what they have done to you. You never derived what happened. The Red Shield were fools and so was I. Please live your life for the time being. I will come for you soon. That I promise you I will find you and protect you once more. Keep smiling and live your life while you can._

_I will always serve you,_

_Hagi_

Tears fell down her face. George looked down. "The Red Shield thought if they give you the note then you wouldn't be focus on the task at hand and now they decided since there was no need for you to fight," he said, "They asked me to give it to you. They believe that you needed to know just important you were to your chevalier." "Thanks dad," said Saya wiping her tears. George wrapped his arms around her.

"Go ahead Saya," he said, "I know he would want you to a little sad but he would also want you to be happy. He loves you and he will be with you in spirit." Saya looked up at her father. "I know," said George, "How about we all go to the beach tomorrow. You don't have school so that seems like a good idea to you?" Saya nodded. George sighed. "I should have never let you go to school today," he said, "But it would help if you tell me when something like this happens, alright?" Saya nodded.

George patted his daughter on top of her head. "Now," he said, "It's time for a good night sleep." He pulled back the covers. Saya nodded and lay down. George pulled the covers under her chin. "Good night Saya," he said kissing her forehead. "Good night dad," said Saya. George smiled and walked toward the door. "I love you," he said. "Yeah me too," said Saya. With that George turned off the lights and closed the doo behind him. Saya fell asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow. She began to dream of her day and many more just like it. Many of her days started out sad then happy and then back to sad.


	2. Chapter 2, Russia's harsh cold winter

**Saya: (walks in) "Hey where is everyone?"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns)**

**Cable guy; (comes in)**

**Saya: "Who are you?"**

**Cable guy: (looks around) "Is this 24 Park Aveune?"**

**Saya: "No, that's four blocks down,"**

**Cable guy: (leaves)**

**Saya: (groans then notices a note from Di.M.H)**

**Saya: "What? why aren't they coming?" (throws the note)**

**(door opens)****Saya: (turns)**

**C2: "Good day Lady Saya, where is Lady Di. Master Kai today?"**

**Saya: "Hey C2, they're not coming," (groans)**

**C2: "Oh, i see, do you think we should just start the story then?"**

**Saya: "Yeah," (is annoyed) "We should, okay, I have go find Di.M.H and kill her for not coming. please review when you can, thanks everyone,"**

**C2: "Thank you for coming, I must go find MasterRiku for he has something he needs to do, fair well, Ladies and gentlmen," **

Saya Otonashi and the search for Kai and Riku

Chapter 1, a peaceful day in Okinawa

The sun in the peaceful city of Okinawa as usually hot but today it was seemed to be one of the hottest days in the town's history. Kai was one of the many people who were use to this blazing sun but today it bothered even him. "Phew, it's hot," he groaned as sweat went down his back to his legs. He sat on his motorcycle. Today wasn't a good day for school but there was nothing he could do about it. Kai let out a deep breath.

He looked up to the sky. The sun was blinding. "It's such a nice day but it's so hot. I think, I'm going to boil over," he said to himself. His white T-shirt was covered in sweat. Even his dark pants were covered in his own sweat. "Kai….!" A voice called out. Kai turned his head to see a girl with long brown hair standing near the grate entrance. Kai groaned. He could think of worst situations but this was the worst so far in his life. "What do you want Mao?" he asked coldly. Mao walked toward him. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai noticed the smile on her face which made him a bit nervous.

"What do you want Mao?" he asked again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought you dropped out of school four months ago?" "Kai….!"a voice called to him. Kai and Mao turned their heads to see a girl with short dark hair and brown eyes running toward them. Kai smiled at the girl. "Yeah sis," he said. Mao gave the girl a death glare. The girl backed an inch or two away from them. "Mao," Kai hissed, "Leave Saya alone!"Kai shook her off and handed Saya a pink helmet. She smiled as she thanked Kai.

What are big brothers for?" Kai asked smiling. Saya smiled. "Yeah," she replied happily. She placed the helmet on her head. Kai helped her tighten it so it wouldn't come off while they were riding. She climbed onto the back of Kai's motorcycle. "Ready?" Kai asked. She nodded. He turned the key and drove off leaving Mao behind. Mao got so mad she shouted "I swear you'll get what's coming to you!" a shiver went down Saya's spine at Mao's words. "Don't let her get to you," said Kai, "She's just jealous that I don't let her ride on my bike like I do you and Riku." Saya smiled at her older brother's words.

The streets weren't very clouded than Saya had thought. Kai turned the corner. Saya looked to the street on her left. Kai knew something was wrong. "Hey," he said suddenly taking Saya by surprise. "You okay?" he asked. She looked at his back for a moment before resting her head on it. "Yeah I'm fine," she replied. Kai knew his little sister better than that. "Don't Saya," he said. Saya looked at him. "I know you better than that." He wasn't the one to let it go until they talked it out. "Kai," she said, "Maybe I do have something on my mind for months now." "What is it?" Kai asked. "I've been thinking," she continued but what she next made Kai hold his breath as the sadness in her voice hit his ears.

"I was thinking about Hagi," she said, "I know it's been four months since Diva's death and I know that he only stayed behind to protect us but I can't shake this feeling…." Kai's heart sank to his stomach. The last time he had seen the chevalier was when the Opera house was being bombed by the U.S. military. It had been hard for Kai but it was mostly rough on Saya since she was the only one who knew Hagi well. Hagi was but a comrade in arms and a friend to Kai. Hagi was also Saya's lover. She loved him to the very end. Even now with him gone; she still thought about her dead lover. Her heart was broken from losing the only man who she ever loved in her life. She was completely alone.

That was what she had at first but now she knows that she has Kai, Riku and the others that fought against the chiropterans. Kai had tried to be a big brother to her and help her deal with Hagi's death but there was some things she had in her mind that wouldn't change. Saya was in love with Hagi; dead or alive. Kai couldn't change that nor did he want to. Saya was his sister and it was his job was to make her happy. Hagi would want Kai to make her happy. Hagi had trusted Kai when it came to Saya's safely with his life.

Saya burled her face into Kai's back. Kai could feel her tears on his back. "Saya…." His voice was soft. He wished he could put his arms around her but he had focus on the road. Saya's safely was more to Kai than his own. His only sister was his world. She had a special place in his heart. She and Riku both shared that special in his heart. Kai gritted his teeth. Saya's tears were warm and wet. Kai turned the corner and smiled. "Saya…." She looked up at his face or what she could see of it. "Look there," he said pointing to the right side. Saya turned her head toward the direction her big brother was pointing to. Her eyes widen. "This is…."

Kai nodded smiling. "The beach," he said, "I know that's your favorite in all of Okinawa." She smiled. Kai always knew how to make her feel better. She placed her head onto his back once again. Kai just smiled. "Nanunurukasia," he said happily. She smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah," she said happily. Kai was glad at he could help his little sister out. He grabbed her hand. "Hagi will be back before ya know it," he said, "Just have a little faith Saya." "I do," she said, "I have faith that he will come back for me and if he doesn't then he'll still be alive in my memories." Kai sighed. "Don't worry; he will come back for you. Trust me Saya, I know he wouldn't let you down no matter what," he said.

"And if he doesn't then you got Riku, dad, C2 and I by your side." "Yeah thanks Kai," she replied. She began to close her eyes. "Tired?" he asked. "Just a bit," she said, "I think I'll take a little nap." "Sure thing sis," he replied, "I'll wake you up when we get to the clinic, okay?" but she didn't reply. "Sweet dreams Saya,' he said smiling still holding onto her hand. "I'll take care of you, I promise." The birds flew over head through the bright blue sky. The sun beating down on the peaceful city of Okinawa.

Saya lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. The yellow curtains surrounded the bed. Julia appeared from the other side with Kai at her side along with a fourteen year boy between them. "Riku!" said Saya happily as she eyed her little brother. "Hey there Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling at his older sister. "Riku has finished the rest of the chiropterans with David the others," Kai explained, "And now our little bro here to stay." He ruffed Riku's hair as he spoke. "Kai-nichan," Riku groaned. She smiled at her brothers. Julia giggled at the two boys. She checked the IV on Saya's arm. "You're finish for today," said Julia.

"Thank you Julia-san," said Saya getting up. Julia smiled and removed the needle from her arm. She called Kai over to discuss the next appointment for both Saya and Riku. "So," said Riku hopping onto the bed at his sister's side. "Has anything changed while I was gone?" he asked. Saya thought for a moment. "No, not really," she replied. "Master Riku," said a voice. Both Saya and Riku turned to see a boy of twelve with messy black hair appeared into the room. "Hey C2," said Riku smiling at his friend.

"You remember Saya-neechan," said Riku turning to his sister then back to C2. C2 nodded. "Yes," he replied, "It's so good to see you again Lady Saya." "Lady Saya?" Saya asked Riku. Riku nodded smiling. "Joel taught him how to speak and how to act," Riku explained, "He speaks in Japanese and English." "I see," said Saya. Joel was a very potent man so no wonder C2 was speaking so former. C2 bowed to Saya. She bowed back. Kai and Julia stepped into the room. "Ah, C2," said Julia, "It's so good to see you again." C2 bowed to Julia and nodded. "Yes and it's good to see you too Lady Julia," he replied.

Kai rolled his eyes making both Riku and Saya laugh. Kai started laughing too. Riku turned to Julia. "David wanted me to give you something we found in Iceland," he said. He looked to C2 who nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a small shard of glass with part of an drawing on it. "Oh, yes, thank you," said Julia taking it from C2. C2 nodded. "You're welcome Lady Julia," he replied. Riku groaned. Kai checked the time. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Dad wants us back by now," he said, "Let's go guys." Saya nodded. "Thanks again Julia-san," she said bowing to Julia. "See ya," said Kai. "Bye Julia-san," said Riku following his older siblings out the door. "Take care Lady Julia," said C2. Julia smiled and said goodbye to them all as they headed for the door.

George was setting down boxes behind the counter of Omoro. He heard the bell to the front door go off. He looked to see Saya, Kai, Riku and C2 coming into the restaurant. "Riku, C2," he said, "Welcome home." He welcomed them home with open arms. Riku smiled and hugged his father. "I've missed you dad," he said happily. "Hello Master George," said C2 bowing to him. Kai and Saya smiled at their family now reunion once again but then something drowns on Saya's mind. She looked behind her. She was hoping to see a tall young handsome man standing there but there was no one there.

Her heart felt empty all of the sudden. She glanced at the large metal cello cast leaning against the wall. Kai noticed his sister's reaction. Riku, George and C2 noticed too. "Lady Saya?" said C2. "Neechan?" said Riku. "Saya?" said Kai then he understood what was on her mind. "Saya?" said George taking a step toward his daughter. "Is everything alright?" Kai held out his arm stopping his father from getting any closer. "Just give her some space dad," he said. George nodded. Kai had become a man after the events in the past few months.

George could see the man that his eldest son had become. Riku grabbed onto Kai's shirt. Kai looked down at his little brother. 'Is neechan okay?" he asked. Kai looked away from Riku not wanting his little brother to see the sorrow in his eyes as he imagined a young man standing there with his arms around Saya for comfort. Kai made a fist. How long was Hagi going to keep Saya waiting? Kai knew deep his heart that Hagi was alive was out there watching over Saya. If that was true then why would he let her suffer like this? Did Hagi think that Saya didn't need him anymore? Kai gritted his teeth. Saya touched the metal case.

"For a century of pain," she said, "He was always by my side and now." Tears dripped down her face. Kai ran and hugged his sister. "It's okay Saya," he said, "He's alive and he's looking for you right now. Trust me." George walked over to his daughter's side. "Kai's right,' he said placing a hand onto Saya's head. "He's out there searching for you and when he finds you; you can bet that he'll happy to see you again. Riku nodded smiling. C2 grabbed Saya's hand and patted it with his own. "Master Riku and I have search far and wide for him but we couldn't find him but I am sure that he is here watching over you, Lady Saya," he said. Riku hugged his sister's waist. Saya felt the warmth of her family but it wasn't the same as the warmth from Hagi's own body. She still felt safe and home.

Saya took a deep before taking a step onto the school grounds. "YOU THERE!" a voice shouted. Saya turned to see Mao yelling at four boys carrying a large box. "DON'T YOU DARE DROP THAT!" she shouted. Saya sighed nervously. "Of course," she groaned, "The school's festival is in two weeks." "Saya there you are," said a voice. Saya turned to see her best friend Kaori walking and waving to her. "Hey Kaori," said Saya as she reached her friend. "It's a nightmare," said Kaori. "What is?" Saya asked. "Jahana-san is going berserk over the school festival," Kaori explained. Saya laughed nervously.

"Right I forgot," she said. _Oh well, at there won't be any chiropterans this time like last year, _she thought. "Saya?" said Kaori. Saya turned to her friend. But before Kaori could a voice called over to them. "OTONASHI!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao stomped toward them. Saya looked around for cover. The last thing she needed was Mao breathing down her neck about Kai. "Too late,' said a scared Kaori. "HEY!" Mao shouted, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! OTONASHI!" Saya waved her hands in the air in defense. "Oh sorry," she said with fear overwhelming her body. "Where's Kai?" Mao asked harshly. "He's not here," Saya replied backing away from Mao. If only if Hagi was there then she would feel safer around Mao's wrath. Mao brought fear in everyone in school.

Saya knew that Mao could be a sweet girl if she wanted to but most of the time Mao scared Saya completely. If Mao knew the truth about Saya then she would be the one in fear instead of the chiropteran queen. Mao had a thing for Kai and since Saya was his little sister; Mao was jealous that Kai would stop what he was doing to spend time with Saya. When she and Kai would hang out: Kai would get a call from Saya on his cell asking him to come and pick her up from the clinic. Kai would stop what he was doing and hop onto his motorcycle then drive off. Kai use to be the number one bad boy in the school.

Before Saya came into the picture it was Riku who Kai would do anything for and now there was Saya and Riku. The two people in the world that Kai would do anything for. Mao wanted Kai to be that way with her but Kai only saw Saya and Riku. Kai had said many of times that Saya and Riku were his whole world. Without them he was completely alone. Kai loves Riku and Saya both dearly. Mao wanted Kai's love but all of his love was directed at his two younger siblings. This was why Mao hated Saya so much. Kaori grabbed Saya's arm. "Let's go, Saya," she said dragging Saya away.

They ran into the building with Mao's voice hitting Saya's back. "OTONASHI I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU NEVER STEPPED INTO THE MYSUKUGU'S HOME AGAIN!" they leaned against the wall of the hallway. "thanks Kaori," Saya said catching her breath. "I owe you big time. "No it's okay," said Kaori, "I couldn't let my friend suffer the wrath of Jahana-san." They looked at each other then laughed. Nothing was worse than the wrath of Mao Jahana. Right now Saya was wishing to be with Hagi now more than ever. He would protect her from Mao's rage. "We got to set her up with someone," said Kaori, "So, that way she stops bothering you." Saya nodded slowly. "Come on let's go. We'll be late for class if we didn't hurry up," said Saya. Kaori nodded.

They headed down the hall way toward their first class of the day. They ducked down every time they saw Mao appear from the corner. Saya wished that Kai was back at school so that way Mao would leave her alone but she couldn't' let her big brother suffer what she suffering from Mao's uncontrolling wrath. Then Saya froze in her tracks. Kai was standing there talking to a man in his mid forties or thirties. Saya recognized his blonde and his face hadn't changed. "Is that Kai?" Kaori asked, "Who is he talking to?"

Saya turned to Kaori. "Kaori," she said, "Go ahead without me. I need to see why Kai's here." Kaori nodded and walked off. Saya waited for a few minutes before heading toward her brother and old comrade. "Kai? David-san?" she said. Kai and David turned around to see Saya standing there. Kai smiled at his little sister. "Hey sis," he said. "What's going on?" Saya asked David after nodding to Kai. David looked around. "Not here," he said. He led Kai and Saya into an empty classroom. Riku was there with Julia, Louis and Joel. "What's going on?" Kai asked. Riku struggled. Saya noticed that C2 wasn't present for.

"Where's C2?" she asked turning to David. David closed the door behind him and turned to face them. "We have word of strange creatures attacking humans in Russia," he explained. "Russia?" Kai asked. David nodded. "We have no other information on what these creatures might be," said Joel. "So, we're going in to navigate," said Julia. "We think that they might be chiropterans we missed," said Louis. "Well, that explains why you need Saya and Riku," said Kai, "But why me?" Riku and Saya were wondering that too.

Kai was human not a chiropteran. "Kai, you are one of the best agents we have," said David, "And besides," said Julia. "You can take care of Saya and Riku for us, "said Louis. "So, I'm just their keeper?" Kai asked. Joel shook his head. "Your skills with a gun are remarkable that we need your skills for this mission. You are a Red Shield agent after all." "What about dad and C2?" Riku asked. "George is staying behind and C2 will stay here just in case something happens to George while we away," said David.

Kai, Riku and Saya looked at each other. "Okay," they said at once. "We'll help." Joel smiled. "Good," he said, "We'll leave in two months from today." "Until then," said David, "Go back to your normal lives for the time being once we have everything ready we'll contact you." "Sure," said Kai. Riku and Saya nodded. Then a spark went off in Saya's head. "Did they say that there was someone there already taking care of the problem?" she asked. Everyone turned to face her. Kai saw the hope in her eyes. Everyone knew what she meant.

"It was terrible what to Hagi," said David, "But I'm afraid hasn't been any signs that he's alive. I'm sorry Saya." Sorrow clouded Saya's face. Riku watched his sister pain get the better of her. Kai made a fist. Saya been meaning to bring up Hagi to the Red Shield hoping they had something. "Saya…." Kai whispered. Julia placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. Saya jerked out of her grasp and ran out the room. "SAYA!" Kai shouted reaching out for his little sister but David placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from running after her.

"Just give her some time," he said, "She needs to let go of the past on her own." Kai looked at David then looked down and balled his fingers into a fist. Riku looked down with sad eyes. Julia sighed. Louis looked at the door that Saya had run through. "How long would you say that she wouldn't let this go?" Joel asked Julia. "Hagi was a big part of Saya's life," Julia explained, "This is something that she'll never let go of. I'm afraid that memory will haunt her forever." Kai looked at Julia then at Riku who looked like he was about to cry.

Kai turned his back to his little brother trying to fight the pain of seeing his little sister in pain. Riku knew his older brother better than that. He grabbed Kai's hand and squeezed it. Riku barely knew Hagi but from what he could that Hagi was a nice man and he loved Saya deeply and it was clear to Riku that Saya loved Hagi too. The young chevalier felt helpless. Saya was hurting and he couldn't help her. Was there anyone who can help her?

It was the day of the school festival. Saya didn't tell her family about the festival. She wasn't concern with the festival. "HEY HOLD IT!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao was standing there. "We'll just about to start!" she shouted. Saya turned to face her. Like the year before Mao had asked Saya to be in the school play. This year Saya wanted to be in the play. "I'm sorry," said Saya sadly. A year ago from today was the death of her evil twin sister Diva and the death of Hagi as well. Saya was really down in the dumps. She didn't think could perform for the cloud and everyone else. She wondered why she even joined the play if this was the day that Hagi was killed by Anshel and the U.S. military.

Mao's threats didn't get to her today just the memory of that day. She made a fist. Mao grabbed a screwing needle and drove it through the dress that Saya was wearing. Saya never told everyone of her pain. Kai and the others had seem to forgotten that today was the day that she lost her lover. She fought back the tears. The last thing she wanted was breakdown in front of everyone. A tear managed to escape her and hit the top of Mao's head. Mao looked up and saw the tears forming in Saya's eyes.

"You okay?" she asked with concern. Saya wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Mao didn't buy it like Saya had hoped. Mao stood up and grabbed Saya's hands. "Ya know," she said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she sounded like a friend. Saya had never this side to her since last year when she was about to take the stage. Maybe Mao would understand Saya better if she was in theater but Saya was on the track team. Mao and Saya had different interests but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends.

Mao wiped a tear from Saya's eye. "Just hang in there," she said, "I'm asking you as a friend of Kai." Mao smiled then walked off. Saya sat down onto a chair nearby. No one noticed her crying over something. It was better they didn't anyway. "Hey," said voice. Saya looked up with her watery eyes. Kai stood there in front of her, his hands in his pockets like always. "Kai?" she said. Kai sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked. "Mao invited me," he said, "She told me that you would be in the school play. So Riku and I thought we would come to cheer you on."

"Riku's here too?" she asked. Riku appeared from out of the blue. "Hey neechan," he said sitting down on her other side. "Riku," said Saya. Kai wrapped his arm around her head and placed his chin on the top of her head. Riku wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hagi wouldn't you to mourn his death Saya," said Kai. Saya knew that's what was Hagi wouldn't want her to do but it hurt her too much. Kai stroked her hair. Riku patted her back. "IT"S CURTAIN TIME!" Mao's voice echoed across the backstage. Saya stood up. "I guess I have to get ready," she said. "Knock them die Saya," said Kai standing up too. "Yeah good luck," said Riku getting up as well. Saya hugged her brothers and thanked them before taking central stage.

The curtain rose up and Saya stood on the stage with the other actors and actress. She looked out into the cloud and saw Kai, Riku, George and C2 in the audience. An image of the Met where both Diva and Hagi had died appeared in her mind. So many dead bodies of chiropterans everywhere. Diva stood on the central stage. Saya stood before her with her katana out to her neck. Hagi stood at her side. Diva's chevalier was right beside his queen. Saya froze as the play began. The image of blood flying everywhere she looked.

Diva pinned her onto the stage with tears down her eyes. Diva had no idea that Saya had planned on killing her when Diva found out the truth she wanted to kill Saya too. All diva wanted was to live with Saya and Saya was trying to kill her. If she had known sooner then maybe she could have changed Diva's ways then she and Hagi wouldn't have to die that day. The image of Anshel and Hagi fighting inside the Opera house flashed before her eyes. The last thing Hagi had to her was that he always loved her.

Saya snapped out of her daydream by an actress calling her character's name. Saya quickly recovered and began to speak her lines. _"I never knew that the wind could be so cold at this time of the day," _her lines came out perfectly. _"Oh how I wish this was the end of life as we know it. I would take the cold wind with me. For I am the wind caster!" _she finished her lines without any problems. The audiences were glued to their seats as an actor slowly moved across the stage and behind Saya. Saya stood still as he held a fake knife up to her neck.

He spoke his lines easily. Kaori held her breath she waited for Saya to speak. _"It seems I'm in a bond here. Allow me cut through time with one swing." _She pulled out a fake sword from its sheath and pretended to strike down the boy. The boy fell backwards to the ground. Then more boys came running at her. Saya stood her ground. The boys pretended that a burst of wind pushed them back. One boy that came out from behind the stage said his lines Saya could see Mao's face lit up with excitement.

Then she said her next lines. _"No mere human can cut me. I am not a monster but a caster wind. Bring me the fire caster and we will fight for the power of the elements!" _a boy dressed in red came out after saying his lines they pretended to use fire and wind to battle it out. Saya danced around the stage. The cloud was amazed by the performance. Saya ducked under the boy's palm. She swung her leg but her leg didn't touch the boy. The boy went down as if he had been kicked. Saya stood up and so did the boy.

Then boys dressed as guards came out and surrounded Saya. The guards fell to the floor. The boy dressed in red swung his hand forward. Saya grabbed his shoulder and placed her palm onto his chest. The boy went flying back by the burst that they had pretended was there and hit wooden boxes. The boy stood up but to fall to the floor. Saya walked over picked up a red ball that was around his neck. She turned to the audience. _"Now, I have the power of the four elements but my task isn't complete. I must take these orbs to the temple and seal these orbs away so that they won't fall into the hands of evil." _She turned and walked off stage. The curtain began to close as she did. She heard the audience cheering but the play wasn't over yet there was still the main battle scene.

The play had ended around six. Saya and the others took a bow. The cloud roared with delicate. Saya walked off stage. Mao grabbed her hands jumped up and down with excitement. "That was so amazing Otonashi," she said, "You have a career as an actress in the near future." Saya smiled at her words. "Thanks Jahana-san," she said smiling. "Whatever you need," said Mao, "It's yours, just name it anything." "No, no, it's okay," said Saya, "I'm fine." "Saya-neechan!" Saya and Mao turned to see Riku, Kai, C2 and George walking toward them. Riku ran to his sister's side. "You were great," he said smiling.

"That was an amazing performance Lady Saya," said C2. "Way a go sis" said Kai giving her the thumb up. "I think we should have a feast tonight," said George. Saya smiled at her family. Mao watched as Saya's family congregated her on her performance. "Saya!" Kaori came running to her friend. "You were amazing my mom and I were glued to our seats." "Thanks Kaori," said Saya. Kai smiled. He turned to Mao. "Nice choice of a play," he said. Mao looked at him. Was she dreaming? No Kai was really talking to her without telling her to get lost. "Why didn't you join us at Omoro?" he said. Mao was shocked then nodded.

Omoro was packed. It turned out David, Julia, Louis and Joel had come for Saya's performance. They all congregated her on the performance. Saya was smiling the whole time. Saya and Mao got to know each other a little better and soon they were friends. Kaori had joined in too. C2 and Riku helped George pass out refreshments. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Saya looked to the large metal case in the corner of the restaurant. The smile on her face faded as Hagi appeared in her mind. She sighed stood up and walked toward it.

She touched the lid of the case. "You would proud of me Hagi," she said, "I've done something that I've never done before and it was because I felt your strength within me. Thank you my love." She kissed the case. Kai had noticed but said nothing. He let her have some time to herself. The party continued on while Saya stayed near the case. She talked to it as if she was talking to Hagi again. Was she going crazy? Maybe but it helped lessen the pain.

Mao had noticed. She looked to Kai who was smiling at Saya. "What's going on?" she asked. Kai thought about. Maybe it was best that she and Kaori knew Saya's pain. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "A year ago, Saya got her memory back and she realized that she had a boyfriend," he continued, "Well, they were fighting a rival of theirs when something terrible happened…." "What? Mao and Kaori asked. "He was killed," Kai said sadly as the image came back to him. "He was killed trying to protect Saya from danger and he died just like that. Today is the day he passed away."

Mao looked over at Saya. "No wonder she seemed down in the dumps today," she said. "Poor Saya," said Kaori. Saya stood up and walked toward both Riku and C2. Riku smiled at his sister. George was talking to David. He seemed sad for some reason. 'Dad?" said Saya noticing her father's face. George forced a smile onto his face as he faced his daughter. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Riku and C2 looked over at George. Kai looked toward his father too. "It's nothing kids," George assured them. "Just go back to the party.."

Saya walked up the stairs to get to her room. "Good, Riku and C2," she called to the two boys in the living room. "Good night Lady Saya," said C2. "Night Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling. Saya saw Kai coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.. "Night Kai," she said. Kai pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth before speaking. "Night, Saya," he said then walked back into the bathroom. George was standing at Saya's door. "Dad?" she said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

George looked at his daughter. "Saya," he said, "There's something we need to talk about." "Huh?"said Saya. George opened her bedroom door. Saya walked into her room and sat down onto her bed. George pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "When the Red Shield left me in charge of you," he said, "They had found a note that was addressed to you. They couldn't make it out at first but then they soon realized that it was from your chevalier." "Hagi?" said Saya. George handed her the note. Saya unfolded the note.

_Saya,_

_I know that the world is a cold place but there are some things that can't be changed. My feels for you will never change. I believe after what I have seen during the Vietnam War that you should be living a normal life once again. The Red Shield will recover from the trauma they have caused you. Know this Saya, you are not to blame for what happened that day._

_Forgive me for I have broken my promise to you. I ran from you and I know that I can't take it back. I wish I could so I will have you as you are. Now you are in the care of a solder. I do not know where he will take you but know this I will always love you. My only regret was running on you and leaving you alone. I do not derive to be your chevalier._

_I hope that you can forgive me for my mistake. I will continue hunting the chiropterans while you sleep. I have no trust in the Red Shield anymore after what they have done to you. You never derived what happened. The Red Shield were fools and so was I. Please live your life for the time being. I will come for you soon. That I promise you I will find you and protect you once more. Keep smiling and live your life while you can._

_I will always serve you,_

_Hagi_

Tears fell down her face. George looked down. "The Red Shield thought if they give you the note then you wouldn't be focus on the task at hand and now they decided since there was no need for you to fight," he said, "They asked me to give it to you. They believe that you needed to know just important you were to your chevalier." "Thanks dad," said Saya wiping her tears. George wrapped his arms around her.

"Go ahead Saya," he said, "I know he would want you to a little sad but he would also want you to be happy. He loves you and he will be with you in spirit." Saya looked up at her father. "I know," said George, "How about we all go to the beach tomorrow. You don't have school so that seems like a good idea to you?" Saya nodded. George sighed. "I should have never let you go to school today," he said, "But it would help if you tell me when something like this happens, alright?" Saya nodded.

George patted his daughter on top of her head. "Now," he said, "It's time for a good night sleep." He pulled back the covers. Saya nodded and lay down. George pulled the covers under her chin. "Good night Saya," he said kissing her forehead. "Good night dad," said Saya. George smiled and walked toward the door. "I love you," he said. "Yeah me too," said Saya. With that George turned off the lights and closed the doo behind him. Saya fell asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow. She began to dream of her day and many more just like it. Many of her days started out sad then happy and then back to sad.

**Saya: (walks in) "Not again,"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns)**

**Itachi: (walks in)**

**Saya: "who are you?"**

**Itachi: " I am Itachi Unchina, and you are?"**

**Saya: "I'm Saya Otonashi. it's nice to meet you,"**

**(door opens)**

**Tobi: (walks in)**

**Saya: "Huh, who is this?"**

**Itachi: "..."**

**Tobi; "Here you are Itachi, Kisame is looking for you,"**

**Itachi: "Tobi what are you doing here?"**

**Tobi: "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I might stop by,"**

**Saya: "Are you guys even on Blood+?"**

**Tobi: "Blood+? What's that?"**

**Itachi; "..."**

**Saya: "It's my show, i'm the main character,"**

**Tobi: "Oh, are you a ninja?"**

**Saya: "what? No, I'm a chiropteran,"**

**Tobi: "what's a chiropteran?"**

**Saya: "It's like a vampire,"**

**tobi: (shakes) "A v-v-vampire?"**

**Itachi:"Tobi don't be such a coward,"**

**Saya: (rolls her eyes)**

**Tobi: (pulls out paper bomb and blows himself up)**

**Saya: (eyes wide) "Who was that?"**

**Itachi: "Tobi, an idiot,"**

**Saya: "Okay this is getting to werid now, i'm starting the chapter before something else happens. Don't forget to review, thank, see ya next time,"**

**Itachi: ".." **

Chapter 2, Russia's harsh cold winter

Saya stood at the end of the frank. Kai and Riku came down toward her. Riku's eyes widen. "Wow," he said, "Hey it's snowing." He stood next to Saya. She nodded smiling. "Kai-nichan, it's snowing," Riku called to his older brother. Kai laughed at Riku's excitement. "What ya think?" said Kai, "Plan white breaches and palm trees?" "I think that's what he thinking," said Saya. "That's not funny neechan," said Riku.

Kai and Saya laughed at Riku's face. This was Riku's first time seeing snow. Kai had been to Tokyo and had been snow on the ground. Saya had been all over the world so this wasn't anything new to her. Kai smiled as a flake hit Riku's nose. Saya giggled. "_Saya you must leave it is too dangerous for you here," _a voiced echoed in Saya's mind. She turned around to find out where it was coming from but no one was there. Kai looked toward her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Riku noticed it too. "Where did that voice come from?" he asked.

"What voice?" Kai asked. "It sounds so familiar," said Saya holding her head trying to figure out the voice. She couldn't pin point the location of the voice. Riku had heard it too. That meant it was too low for Kai to hear. David and the others came down the stairs. David noticed the two chiropterans. "What's wrong?" he called from the frank. Saya snapped from her thoughts. She turned to David. "It's nothing," she replied quickly. Riku nodded. Kai watched his little brother's face. Saya looked behind her again but no one there.

"So, you're the Red Shield Unit that I'm assigned to," said a voice. Kai, Riku and Saya turned to see a young man with short brown hair standing there. "I'm Alston Grey," he said. He held up a red crystal that told Saya that he was Red Shield. David held up his father's cross. Julia and Louis who had just come down did the same. Alston turned to Kai, Riku and Saya. "You are?" he asked Kai and Riku. "I'm Kai Myagusuku," said Kai, "and this is my little brother Riku." Riku smiled and nodded. Then Alston turned to Saya.

"Let me guess," he said, "You're the famous Saya Otonashi? Am I right?" "Yes, that's me," Saya replied, "It's nice to meet you." Alston looked at her for a moment. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Huh? Oh! No there's nothing wrong….it just that….I've heard so many things about you and I'm just can't believe I actually get meet you in person. Everyone told has me the kind of girl you are." Saya just smiled. "I knew your first chevalier," he continued. Saya's eyes widen. "You knew Hagi?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure did, he never was very talkative was he?" Saya giggled. "No, he wasn't but he was a good friend and an amazing chevalier. I love him for that." Alston looked at her again. "It was a shame what happened to him but I guess even a chevalier can't survive everything." Saya's heart ached. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. David walked toward them. "Let's get going," he said. Saya nodded sadly. "I have train tickets," said Alston, "That's the best way to travel in this weather. A storm is coming so I thought a train would be the best way." "That's a good idea," said David, "Let's go now."

Riku was reading the train schedule. "Hey Alston," said Kai, "What train are we getting on?" Alston looked at the ticket he handed Saya. "Train 3," he said, "That would take us the heart of these monsters sightings." Riku looked at the schedule again. "That's at gate 2," he said. Alston nodded. "They never have the train number with the number on the gates." Saya looked to the trains lined up side by side. She noticed one had a hole on the side.

She walked over to it. Kai was talking to Alston. Riku noticed his sister walking toward the trains. He followed her. "Neechan?" he said. Saya looked down at her little brother. She placed her hand onto the side of the hole and peered in. Riku peered into the train as well. "What happened?" he asked. The inside of the train was a mess. Chairs and tables from the dining car were thrown across the car. Glass plates and cups were in pieces. The red curtains had been torn. Blood stains on the wall and the floor of the car.

Kai and Alston appeared behind them. "Yeah, this train and the others were attacked by the beast that been appearing all around Russia," Alston explained. Kai looked into the car. "So, these trains are no longer in use?" he asked. "Yeah, people had found them in the middle of nowhere like this and everyone aboard was killed," said Alston. Riku's body shook in fear. Kai took a good at the car. "The whole train's like this?" Kai asked. "Some more so than others," said Alston, "I was sent from Boston four years ago and that's' when these monsters appeared." Saya started to wonder if this was the work of chiropterans.

"Hey," Louis called to them. They all turned to face him. "It's time to go." They headed toward the train. Soon they were onboard the train. David had assigned them to a room. Kai was with Alston. Saya was sharing a room with Riku and Julia. David and Louis shared a compartment. Riku looked out the window of the train. The snow was about the size of small hills. Riku watched the snow fall down to ground. Julia was typing away on her laptop. Saya sat next to her little brother. Riku smiled at the snow.

"I take it this is Riku's first time seeing the snow?" Julia asked smiling at Riku. Saya looked to her little brother smiling. "Yeah," said Saya, "It doesn't snow in Okinawa." "I can tell," said Julia. Saya giggled at Riku. _"You are not safe on the train," _there it was again. Saya and Riku froze as the voice hit their ears. Julia could tell that something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked. Saya looked around. "I keep a voice," said Riku. Julia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is it a chiropteran?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Saya nervously, "But it sounds familiar to me." Julia looked at her. Riku looked to his sister. The sliding door opened. "Hungry?" said Kai popping his head into the compartment. Saya's stomach growled making Riku, Julia and Kai laughed. Saya brushed as they laughed. "That answers that question," said Julia. "Yeah that does," said Kai. "SHUT UP KAI!" Saya shouted. Kai ran into the hall with Saya running after him. Riku and Julia followed them to the dining car. They laughed as Saya chased Kai down the hall.

Louis, Alston, David and Julia sat at one table while Saya, Riku and Kai sat at another. "They say that vampires are loss in Russia looking for blood," Kai teased. Riku and Saya both laughed. David and the others watched them. The three kids were having the time of their lives. "So, she is really the one who killed Diva?" Alston asked eyeing Saya. "That is correct," said David. Louis was munching away French fries. "She is different than I thought she would be," said Alston watching Saya as she laughed at Kai making a stupid face.

Julia looked at the table where the three siblings were sitting like a mother watching her children play. Since they had become a part of Red Shield; Julia had been acting like a mother to them and David the father and Louis the nice and funny uncle. George entrusted his children to David. David had asked George to give Saya the note that Hagi had wrote years ago. Hagi was no longer alive but that didn't mean his memory didn't have to die along with him. Saya was the one mostly affected by Hagi's death than anyone else.

David wanted to keep the memory of the brave and strong chevalier alive. Saya had more memories of the chevalier than anyone. Hagi was her chevalier and so she shared her past with him and now that he was gone. She still has Kai and Riku. Even though it wasn't the same. Could she feel the love she felt from Hagi through another man? That was what David wanted to know. Saya took a sip of tea from her cup. Kai turned to Riku. He whispered something in Riku's ear. Riku's face lit up and he nodded.

Saya stood up. "I'll be right back," she said, "I gotta use the restroom." "Take your time sis," said Kai. Saya didn't notice the tone in her older brothers' voice. She walked away. "Go do it," said Kai to Riku. Riku nodded and got up then headed out the dining car. "What are you up to Kai Myagusuku?" Julia asked. "Nothing," Kai replied. Saya came back. "Where did Riku disappear to?" she asked. She turned around and jumped up as Riku appeared behind her with a mask on his face. She let out a shrink. Riku and Kai laughed as Riku pulled the mask away from his face. Julia rolled her eyes then giggled.

"THAT NOT FUNNY YOU TWO!" Saya shouted. She chased her brothers down the hall leaving David and the others to chat. "What are these creatures that we're dealing with?" David asked. "No, idea," said Alston, "We haven't seen them for ourselves. All those who had seen them had died at the hands of the beasts." Louis pulled out his laptop and opened it. "According to our resource," he said, "Nearly half of Russia's population has suffered by the monsters." Alston nodded. "If they can do that," said Julia.

"Just imagine what they can do to the world. It's only been four months since Red Shield has learned of these creatures and if they just appeared after Diva's death then that means…." "There a connection with Diva's death and these creatures now," said David, "Something tells me these beasts were afraid of the chiropteran queen," said Alston, "But if that's the case then why would they hid from her?" "It's like even though these creatures are strong but I think chiropterans are stronger," said Julia. That seemed to be it to everyone.

Kai came back into the dining car with a red mark on his face. Riku and Saya had followed in behind him. Riku had apologized to Saya and said that Kai told him to scar her. Riku had a red mark on his cheek. "Riku, what did we learn?" Saya asked her little brother. "Not to scare anyone," Riku replied. "Good," she said then turned to Kai. "As for you, Kai," she said putting her hands on her hips. "You're the older brother here. You should be setting a good example for Riku." Kai groaned as he sat down.

Saya lay on the seat. Riku sat on the floor. Julia was on her laptop. "Riku," she said, "You can sit here next to me if you want." "No thank you Julia-san," Riku replied leaning against the seat where his sister was lying on. Saya smiled at her little brother. An IV was attracted to Saya's arm. Riku had one too on his arm. Both of their IVs were finished. Julia removed the needle from their arms. Saya had fallen asleep. Riku looked out at the window. Julia was asleep after a few minutes. Leaving the young chevalier alone.

Riku looked to his older sister/ queen. It was so peaceful tonight. Riku sighed as he listened to the silence. Then something shook the car. Riku shot up to his feet. Julia and Saya woke up with a start. "What was that?" Saya cried out. Julia stood up and opened the door. Saya stepped out the compartment. She looked around. Then something caught her eye. She looked and saw a pair of golden eyes glaring at her.

David, Louis, Alston and Kai came running out their compartments. "What the hell?" said Kai. "What is that?" Riku asked as he saw the eyes. Saya closed her eyes then opened them revealing glowing red eyes. Soon she could see a creature that looked like a wolf standing two legs ran toward her. "What the?" she said. The wolf-like creature growled. Saya swung her sword creating a silver line between her and the monster. Kai, Louis, David and Alston pulled out their guns. Julia took Riku's hand. "David," she cried. David nodded.

Julia led Riku away. Riku looked over his shoulder at his brother and sister. Saya turned to Kai. He nodded. He turned and followed Julia and Riku out. Louis went with him. Saya turned her attention to the monster. David aimed his weapon at the wolf's head. He shot out four bullets. The bullets hit the wolf's skull and it went flying back. Alston, Saya and David slowly walked toward it. "What is it?" Alston asked. "It's some sort of wolf," Saya replied. Then the wolf shot up and landed its feet. It let out a growl.

Saya saw the bullets shot out from its skull and hit the floor. "What?" she said in shock. The wolf glared into her eyes. Gold met red as they glared at each other. Then the wolf held its head back and howled. Saya ran toward her prey. She swung her sword at the creature's tempo. The beast held up its arm bloc king the blade. Saya watched as the creature's arm that she had sliced through healed. It creature could heal like a chiropteran that much she knew. "Alston! " David shouted. Alston had disappeared. "Where did he go off to?"

Saya had more important things to worry about. This wolf was strong opponent. "David, go join the others," she cried. David looked to Saya. "Are you sure?" he asked. Saya nodded. David turned and ran down the hall. Saya jumped back as the wolf's claws were heading for her torso. The wolf let out a powerful howl. Saya shielded herself from the wind. Then she heard Riku's screams for help. "RIKU!" she shouted hearing her little brother's cry. She heard gunshots echoing off the walls. The wolf jumped up and clings to the ceiling of the car. Saya looked up at it. The wolf began to crawl on the ceiling toward the screams.

Saya bit her lip and ran after it. She swung her sword at the wolf's skull hoping to stop it from reaching the others.. The wolf zoomed down the hall. Saya followed it with her eyes. She took off after it. She had to cut it off before it reached Kai, Riku and the others. "No you don't," she shouted as she ran after her target. The wolf bit down onto the blade. Saya could feel how powerful its jaws were. She tried to pull her blade from its mouth. The wolf swung its head to the side. Saya went flying into the wall.

She slammed into the wall spine first. She fell to the floor. Her katana fell to the floor. With a cling. The wolf jumped down and stood over her. She tried to stand but the wolf dogged its claws into her chest. Blood shot out her mouth as the wolf went deeper into the fresh. The wolf lowered its head toward her neck. It opened its mouth and slowly came down toward her neck. Saya reached for her sword. She eyed the wolf's fangs an inch closer to her neck. Riku's echoed in her ears. The wolf got off her and ran off. Saya got up and ran after it once more. She picked up her sword and ran down the hall.

Riku fell to the floor. They were on the storage car. This was open air and the cold wind on their backs. Kai stood in front of his little brother. Louis was shooting at a brown wolf. Julia leaned against a grey van. David came running out to the storage car. "KAI!" he shouted. Kai turned around to see David. "DAVID!" Kai called back. Then a grey wolf knocked David down to the floor. "DAVID-SAN!" Riku cried out. The wolf stood over David. It stepped onto David's stomach and lowered its head toward his neck.

Then a silver light sliced through its arm. The wolf howled in pain and got off of David. Saya stood in the doorway with her sword in hand. The wolf turned its old opponent. Saya's eyes were glowing red. "SAYA!" Kai shouted happily when he saw his little sister. The two wolves growled at Saya. They moved toward her. Saya held out her sword ready to strike them down. Riku got to his feet. His chevalier indicts began to kick in.

He jumped onto the brown wolf's back and dogged his claws into its back. "RIKU!" Saya shouted. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Saya leapt up into the air but the grey wolf grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her head to the floor. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried. David and Louis began to shot at the wolves. Kai angrily began shooting but then stopped afraid that he might hit Saya and Riku. The brown wolf grabbed Riku by his wrist and threw him aside. "RIKUUU!" Kai shouted running to his brother's side.

Kai got down to his knees at Riku's side. "Riku," he cried, "Riku, are you okay?" "Yeah," said Riku getting up. Kai helped his little brother up to his feet. "KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted, "LOOK OUT!" Kai turned and saw the brown wolf running toward them. Saya took off after it. She rode the wind. "KYAAA!" she cried as she slammed into the wolf's back. The brown fell onto the tracks. Riku could hear the sound of bones being crushed and fresh tearing apart. Saya turned to the grey wolf. The wolf growled and ran at her.

Saya swung her sword into the night sky. Blood dripped from the wolf's face just below the eyes. It fell back with blood shooting out from its wound. Saya watched as the wolf's remains blew into the wind. She got down onto her knees. "Phew," said Louis, "Thank goodness that's over." But he spoke too soon. Something grabbed Riku's ankle. Riku looked down and saw the brown wolf. Blood stained its fur and its eyes filled with rage.

Riku gasped as it climbed onto the car. Kai and Saya stood on either side of Riku. Kai shot at the wolf's head and Saya's slice off its head. Both made an impact. The body fell back dragging Riku with it. Riku screamed reaching for his brother and sister. "RIKUU!" Saya and Kai shouted reaching for their little brother. Kai grabbed a hold of Riku's wrist and went down with his little brother. Saya grabbed Kai's arm while digging her heels into the car. Kai looked at her. "KAI! RIKU!" she cried, "WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T LET GO!" David and Louis ran to help. Julia grabbed Saya's waist and helped pull them up.

Kai could feel his arm slipping. "HOLD ON!" Saya shouted but Kai had slipped from her grasp. He and Riku fell to the hill. They rolled down the hill away from the tracks. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. She got ready to jump. David grabbed her underneath her arms. "What are you doing Saya?" he cried. "LET ME GO!" she shouted, "I HAVE TO SAVE THEM! I NEED TO SAVE KAI AND RIKU!" David threw her into the gray van. 'Listen," he said, "There's no use in losing you too." "BUT KAI AND RIKU ARE….!" She cried out in tears. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR THEM NOW!" David shouted.

Saya froze. "Jumping off won't help anyone," said David after calming down. Julia and Louis watched as David scored Saya without a word. Saya looked down. David turned to Louis. "Tell them to stop the train," he demanded. "Right," Louis replied. He disappeared into the passage car. Julia got down onto her knees next to Saya. Saya had curled up into a ball. "Saya…" said Julia wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted out for her brothers. The train had come to a stop. Saya and the others had got off to search for Kai and Riku. "KAI! RIKU!" she cried once more. "KAIII! RIKUUUU !" she swung the flashlight in her hand around violently. David walked toward the forest at the side of the tracks. Louis and Julia followed behind. "I don't think they're here," Julia replied. Saya's cries hit Louis's ears. He looked over to the girl calling for her brothers. "KAI! RIKU!" she shouted into the wind.

_First I lost Hagi and now Kai and Riku. _


	3. Chapter 3, Saya's detemination

**Saya: (walks in) "Hey where is everyone?"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns)**

**Cable guy; (comes in)**

**Saya: "Who are you?"**

**Cable guy: (looks around) "Is this 24 Park Aveune?"**

**Saya: "No, that's four blocks down,"**

**Cable guy: (leaves)**

**Saya: (groans then notices a note from Di.M.H)**

**Saya: "What? why aren't they coming?" (throws the note)**

**(door opens)****Saya: (turns)**

**C2: "Good day Lady Saya, where is Lady Di. Master Kai today?"**

**Saya: "Hey C2, they're not coming," (groans)**

**C2: "Oh, i see, do you think we should just start the story then?"**

**Saya: "Yeah," (is annoyed) "We should, okay, I have go find Di.M.H and kill her for not coming. please review when you can, thanks everyone,"**

**C2: "Thank you for coming, I must go find MasterRiku for he has something he needs to do, fair well, Ladies and gentlmen," **

Saya Otonashi and the search for Kai and Riku

Chapter 1, a peaceful day in Okinawa

The sun in the peaceful city of Okinawa as usually hot but today it was seemed to be one of the hottest days in the town's history. Kai was one of the many people who were use to this blazing sun but today it bothered even him. "Phew, it's hot," he groaned as sweat went down his back to his legs. He sat on his motorcycle. Today wasn't a good day for school but there was nothing he could do about it. Kai let out a deep breath.

He looked up to the sky. The sun was blinding. "It's such a nice day but it's so hot. I think, I'm going to boil over," he said to himself. His white T-shirt was covered in sweat. Even his dark pants were covered in his own sweat. "Kai….!" A voice called out. Kai turned his head to see a girl with long brown hair standing near the grate entrance. Kai groaned. He could think of worst situations but this was the worst so far in his life. "What do you want Mao?" he asked coldly. Mao walked toward him. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai noticed the smile on her face which made him a bit nervous.

"What do you want Mao?" he asked again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought you dropped out of school four months ago?" "Kai….!"a voice called to him. Kai and Mao turned their heads to see a girl with short dark hair and brown eyes running toward them. Kai smiled at the girl. "Yeah sis," he said. Mao gave the girl a death glare. The girl backed an inch or two away from them. "Mao," Kai hissed, "Leave Saya alone!"Kai shook her off and handed Saya a pink helmet. She smiled as she thanked Kai.

What are big brothers for?" Kai asked smiling. Saya smiled. "Yeah," she replied happily. She placed the helmet on her head. Kai helped her tighten it so it wouldn't come off while they were riding. She climbed onto the back of Kai's motorcycle. "Ready?" Kai asked. She nodded. He turned the key and drove off leaving Mao behind. Mao got so mad she shouted "I swear you'll get what's coming to you!" a shiver went down Saya's spine at Mao's words. "Don't let her get to you," said Kai, "She's just jealous that I don't let her ride on my bike like I do you and Riku." Saya smiled at her older brother's words.

The streets weren't very clouded than Saya had thought. Kai turned the corner. Saya looked to the street on her left. Kai knew something was wrong. "Hey," he said suddenly taking Saya by surprise. "You okay?" he asked. She looked at his back for a moment before resting her head on it. "Yeah I'm fine," she replied. Kai knew his little sister better than that. "Don't Saya," he said. Saya looked at him. "I know you better than that." He wasn't the one to let it go until they talked it out. "Kai," she said, "Maybe I do have something on my mind for months now." "What is it?" Kai asked. "I've been thinking," she continued but what she next made Kai hold his breath as the sadness in her voice hit his ears.

"I was thinking about Hagi," she said, "I know it's been four months since Diva's death and I know that he only stayed behind to protect us but I can't shake this feeling…." Kai's heart sank to his stomach. The last time he had seen the chevalier was when the Opera house was being bombed by the U.S. military. It had been hard for Kai but it was mostly rough on Saya since she was the only one who knew Hagi well. Hagi was but a comrade in arms and a friend to Kai. Hagi was also Saya's lover. She loved him to the very end. Even now with him gone; she still thought about her dead lover. Her heart was broken from losing the only man who she ever loved in her life. She was completely alone.

That was what she had at first but now she knows that she has Kai, Riku and the others that fought against the chiropterans. Kai had tried to be a big brother to her and help her deal with Hagi's death but there was some things she had in her mind that wouldn't change. Saya was in love with Hagi; dead or alive. Kai couldn't change that nor did he want to. Saya was his sister and it was his job was to make her happy. Hagi would want Kai to make her happy. Hagi had trusted Kai when it came to Saya's safely with his life.

Saya burled her face into Kai's back. Kai could feel her tears on his back. "Saya…." His voice was soft. He wished he could put his arms around her but he had focus on the road. Saya's safely was more to Kai than his own. His only sister was his world. She had a special place in his heart. She and Riku both shared that special in his heart. Kai gritted his teeth. Saya's tears were warm and wet. Kai turned the corner and smiled. "Saya…." She looked up at his face or what she could see of it. "Look there," he said pointing to the right side. Saya turned her head toward the direction her big brother was pointing to. Her eyes widen. "This is…."

Kai nodded smiling. "The beach," he said, "I know that's your favorite in all of Okinawa." She smiled. Kai always knew how to make her feel better. She placed her head onto his back once again. Kai just smiled. "Nanunurukasia," he said happily. She smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah," she said happily. Kai was glad at he could help his little sister out. He grabbed her hand. "Hagi will be back before ya know it," he said, "Just have a little faith Saya." "I do," she said, "I have faith that he will come back for me and if he doesn't then he'll still be alive in my memories." Kai sighed. "Don't worry; he will come back for you. Trust me Saya, I know he wouldn't let you down no matter what," he said.

"And if he doesn't then you got Riku, dad, C2 and I by your side." "Yeah thanks Kai," she replied. She began to close her eyes. "Tired?" he asked. "Just a bit," she said, "I think I'll take a little nap." "Sure thing sis," he replied, "I'll wake you up when we get to the clinic, okay?" but she didn't reply. "Sweet dreams Saya,' he said smiling still holding onto her hand. "I'll take care of you, I promise." The birds flew over head through the bright blue sky. The sun beating down on the peaceful city of Okinawa.

Saya lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. The yellow curtains surrounded the bed. Julia appeared from the other side with Kai at her side along with a fourteen year boy between them. "Riku!" said Saya happily as she eyed her little brother. "Hey there Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling at his older sister. "Riku has finished the rest of the chiropterans with David the others," Kai explained, "And now our little bro here to stay." He ruffed Riku's hair as he spoke. "Kai-nichan," Riku groaned. She smiled at her brothers. Julia giggled at the two boys. She checked the IV on Saya's arm. "You're finish for today," said Julia.

"Thank you Julia-san," said Saya getting up. Julia smiled and removed the needle from her arm. She called Kai over to discuss the next appointment for both Saya and Riku. "So," said Riku hopping onto the bed at his sister's side. "Has anything changed while I was gone?" he asked. Saya thought for a moment. "No, not really," she replied. "Master Riku," said a voice. Both Saya and Riku turned to see a boy of twelve with messy black hair appeared into the room. "Hey C2," said Riku smiling at his friend.

"You remember Saya-neechan," said Riku turning to his sister then back to C2. C2 nodded. "Yes," he replied, "It's so good to see you again Lady Saya." "Lady Saya?" Saya asked Riku. Riku nodded smiling. "Joel taught him how to speak and how to act," Riku explained, "He speaks in Japanese and English." "I see," said Saya. Joel was a very potent man so no wonder C2 was speaking so former. C2 bowed to Saya. She bowed back. Kai and Julia stepped into the room. "Ah, C2," said Julia, "It's so good to see you again." C2 bowed to Julia and nodded. "Yes and it's good to see you too Lady Julia," he replied.

Kai rolled his eyes making both Riku and Saya laugh. Kai started laughing too. Riku turned to Julia. "David wanted me to give you something we found in Iceland," he said. He looked to C2 who nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a small shard of glass with part of an drawing on it. "Oh, yes, thank you," said Julia taking it from C2. C2 nodded. "You're welcome Lady Julia," he replied. Riku groaned. Kai checked the time. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Dad wants us back by now," he said, "Let's go guys." Saya nodded. "Thanks again Julia-san," she said bowing to Julia. "See ya," said Kai. "Bye Julia-san," said Riku following his older siblings out the door. "Take care Lady Julia," said C2. Julia smiled and said goodbye to them all as they headed for the door.

George was setting down boxes behind the counter of Omoro. He heard the bell to the front door go off. He looked to see Saya, Kai, Riku and C2 coming into the restaurant. "Riku, C2," he said, "Welcome home." He welcomed them home with open arms. Riku smiled and hugged his father. "I've missed you dad," he said happily. "Hello Master George," said C2 bowing to him. Kai and Saya smiled at their family now reunion once again but then something drowns on Saya's mind. She looked behind her. She was hoping to see a tall young handsome man standing there but there was no one there.

Her heart felt empty all of the sudden. She glanced at the large metal cello cast leaning against the wall. Kai noticed his sister's reaction. Riku, George and C2 noticed too. "Lady Saya?" said C2. "Neechan?" said Riku. "Saya?" said Kai then he understood what was on her mind. "Saya?" said George taking a step toward his daughter. "Is everything alright?" Kai held out his arm stopping his father from getting any closer. "Just give her some space dad," he said. George nodded. Kai had become a man after the events in the past few months.

George could see the man that his eldest son had become. Riku grabbed onto Kai's shirt. Kai looked down at his little brother. 'Is neechan okay?" he asked. Kai looked away from Riku not wanting his little brother to see the sorrow in his eyes as he imagined a young man standing there with his arms around Saya for comfort. Kai made a fist. How long was Hagi going to keep Saya waiting? Kai knew deep his heart that Hagi was alive was out there watching over Saya. If that was true then why would he let her suffer like this? Did Hagi think that Saya didn't need him anymore? Kai gritted his teeth. Saya touched the metal case.

"For a century of pain," she said, "He was always by my side and now." Tears dripped down her face. Kai ran and hugged his sister. "It's okay Saya," he said, "He's alive and he's looking for you right now. Trust me." George walked over to his daughter's side. "Kai's right,' he said placing a hand onto Saya's head. "He's out there searching for you and when he finds you; you can bet that he'll happy to see you again. Riku nodded smiling. C2 grabbed Saya's hand and patted it with his own. "Master Riku and I have search far and wide for him but we couldn't find him but I am sure that he is here watching over you, Lady Saya," he said. Riku hugged his sister's waist. Saya felt the warmth of her family but it wasn't the same as the warmth from Hagi's own body. She still felt safe and home.

Saya took a deep before taking a step onto the school grounds. "YOU THERE!" a voice shouted. Saya turned to see Mao yelling at four boys carrying a large box. "DON'T YOU DARE DROP THAT!" she shouted. Saya sighed nervously. "Of course," she groaned, "The school's festival is in two weeks." "Saya there you are," said a voice. Saya turned to see her best friend Kaori walking and waving to her. "Hey Kaori," said Saya as she reached her friend. "It's a nightmare," said Kaori. "What is?" Saya asked. "Jahana-san is going berserk over the school festival," Kaori explained. Saya laughed nervously.

"Right I forgot," she said. _Oh well, at there won't be any chiropterans this time like last year, _she thought. "Saya?" said Kaori. Saya turned to her friend. But before Kaori could a voice called over to them. "OTONASHI!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao stomped toward them. Saya looked around for cover. The last thing she needed was Mao breathing down her neck about Kai. "Too late,' said a scared Kaori. "HEY!" Mao shouted, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! OTONASHI!" Saya waved her hands in the air in defense. "Oh sorry," she said with fear overwhelming her body. "Where's Kai?" Mao asked harshly. "He's not here," Saya replied backing away from Mao. If only if Hagi was there then she would feel safer around Mao's wrath. Mao brought fear in everyone in school.

Saya knew that Mao could be a sweet girl if she wanted to but most of the time Mao scared Saya completely. If Mao knew the truth about Saya then she would be the one in fear instead of the chiropteran queen. Mao had a thing for Kai and since Saya was his little sister; Mao was jealous that Kai would stop what he was doing to spend time with Saya. When she and Kai would hang out: Kai would get a call from Saya on his cell asking him to come and pick her up from the clinic. Kai would stop what he was doing and hop onto his motorcycle then drive off. Kai use to be the number one bad boy in the school.

Before Saya came into the picture it was Riku who Kai would do anything for and now there was Saya and Riku. The two people in the world that Kai would do anything for. Mao wanted Kai to be that way with her but Kai only saw Saya and Riku. Kai had said many of times that Saya and Riku were his whole world. Without them he was completely alone. Kai loves Riku and Saya both dearly. Mao wanted Kai's love but all of his love was directed at his two younger siblings. This was why Mao hated Saya so much. Kaori grabbed Saya's arm. "Let's go, Saya," she said dragging Saya away.

They ran into the building with Mao's voice hitting Saya's back. "OTONASHI I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU NEVER STEPPED INTO THE MYSUKUGU'S HOME AGAIN!" they leaned against the wall of the hallway. "thanks Kaori," Saya said catching her breath. "I owe you big time. "No it's okay," said Kaori, "I couldn't let my friend suffer the wrath of Jahana-san." They looked at each other then laughed. Nothing was worse than the wrath of Mao Jahana. Right now Saya was wishing to be with Hagi now more than ever. He would protect her from Mao's rage. "We got to set her up with someone," said Kaori, "So, that way she stops bothering you." Saya nodded slowly. "Come on let's go. We'll be late for class if we didn't hurry up," said Saya. Kaori nodded.

They headed down the hall way toward their first class of the day. They ducked down every time they saw Mao appear from the corner. Saya wished that Kai was back at school so that way Mao would leave her alone but she couldn't' let her big brother suffer what she suffering from Mao's uncontrolling wrath. Then Saya froze in her tracks. Kai was standing there talking to a man in his mid forties or thirties. Saya recognized his blonde and his face hadn't changed. "Is that Kai?" Kaori asked, "Who is he talking to?"

Saya turned to Kaori. "Kaori," she said, "Go ahead without me. I need to see why Kai's here." Kaori nodded and walked off. Saya waited for a few minutes before heading toward her brother and old comrade. "Kai? David-san?" she said. Kai and David turned around to see Saya standing there. Kai smiled at his little sister. "Hey sis," he said. "What's going on?" Saya asked David after nodding to Kai. David looked around. "Not here," he said. He led Kai and Saya into an empty classroom. Riku was there with Julia, Louis and Joel. "What's going on?" Kai asked. Riku struggled. Saya noticed that C2 wasn't present for.

"Where's C2?" she asked turning to David. David closed the door behind him and turned to face them. "We have word of strange creatures attacking humans in Russia," he explained. "Russia?" Kai asked. David nodded. "We have no other information on what these creatures might be," said Joel. "So, we're going in to navigate," said Julia. "We think that they might be chiropterans we missed," said Louis. "Well, that explains why you need Saya and Riku," said Kai, "But why me?" Riku and Saya were wondering that too.

Kai was human not a chiropteran. "Kai, you are one of the best agents we have," said David, "And besides," said Julia. "You can take care of Saya and Riku for us, "said Louis. "So, I'm just their keeper?" Kai asked. Joel shook his head. "Your skills with a gun are remarkable that we need your skills for this mission. You are a Red Shield agent after all." "What about dad and C2?" Riku asked. "George is staying behind and C2 will stay here just in case something happens to George while we away," said David.

Kai, Riku and Saya looked at each other. "Okay," they said at once. "We'll help." Joel smiled. "Good," he said, "We'll leave in two months from today." "Until then," said David, "Go back to your normal lives for the time being once we have everything ready we'll contact you." "Sure," said Kai. Riku and Saya nodded. Then a spark went off in Saya's head. "Did they say that there was someone there already taking care of the problem?" she asked. Everyone turned to face her. Kai saw the hope in her eyes. Everyone knew what she meant.

"It was terrible what to Hagi," said David, "But I'm afraid hasn't been any signs that he's alive. I'm sorry Saya." Sorrow clouded Saya's face. Riku watched his sister pain get the better of her. Kai made a fist. Saya been meaning to bring up Hagi to the Red Shield hoping they had something. "Saya…." Kai whispered. Julia placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. Saya jerked out of her grasp and ran out the room. "SAYA!" Kai shouted reaching out for his little sister but David placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from running after her.

"Just give her some time," he said, "She needs to let go of the past on her own." Kai looked at David then looked down and balled his fingers into a fist. Riku looked down with sad eyes. Julia sighed. Louis looked at the door that Saya had run through. "How long would you say that she wouldn't let this go?" Joel asked Julia. "Hagi was a big part of Saya's life," Julia explained, "This is something that she'll never let go of. I'm afraid that memory will haunt her forever." Kai looked at Julia then at Riku who looked like he was about to cry.

Kai turned his back to his little brother trying to fight the pain of seeing his little sister in pain. Riku knew his older brother better than that. He grabbed Kai's hand and squeezed it. Riku barely knew Hagi but from what he could that Hagi was a nice man and he loved Saya deeply and it was clear to Riku that Saya loved Hagi too. The young chevalier felt helpless. Saya was hurting and he couldn't help her. Was there anyone who can help her?

It was the day of the school festival. Saya didn't tell her family about the festival. She wasn't concern with the festival. "HEY HOLD IT!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao was standing there. "We'll just about to start!" she shouted. Saya turned to face her. Like the year before Mao had asked Saya to be in the school play. This year Saya wanted to be in the play. "I'm sorry," said Saya sadly. A year ago from today was the death of her evil twin sister Diva and the death of Hagi as well. Saya was really down in the dumps. She didn't think could perform for the cloud and everyone else. She wondered why she even joined the play if this was the day that Hagi was killed by Anshel and the U.S. military.

Mao's threats didn't get to her today just the memory of that day. She made a fist. Mao grabbed a screwing needle and drove it through the dress that Saya was wearing. Saya never told everyone of her pain. Kai and the others had seem to forgotten that today was the day that she lost her lover. She fought back the tears. The last thing she wanted was breakdown in front of everyone. A tear managed to escape her and hit the top of Mao's head. Mao looked up and saw the tears forming in Saya's eyes.

"You okay?" she asked with concern. Saya wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Mao didn't buy it like Saya had hoped. Mao stood up and grabbed Saya's hands. "Ya know," she said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she sounded like a friend. Saya had never this side to her since last year when she was about to take the stage. Maybe Mao would understand Saya better if she was in theater but Saya was on the track team. Mao and Saya had different interests but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends.

Mao wiped a tear from Saya's eye. "Just hang in there," she said, "I'm asking you as a friend of Kai." Mao smiled then walked off. Saya sat down onto a chair nearby. No one noticed her crying over something. It was better they didn't anyway. "Hey," said voice. Saya looked up with her watery eyes. Kai stood there in front of her, his hands in his pockets like always. "Kai?" she said. Kai sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked. "Mao invited me," he said, "She told me that you would be in the school play. So Riku and I thought we would come to cheer you on."

"Riku's here too?" she asked. Riku appeared from out of the blue. "Hey neechan," he said sitting down on her other side. "Riku," said Saya. Kai wrapped his arm around her head and placed his chin on the top of her head. Riku wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hagi wouldn't you to mourn his death Saya," said Kai. Saya knew that's what was Hagi wouldn't want her to do but it hurt her too much. Kai stroked her hair. Riku patted her back. "IT"S CURTAIN TIME!" Mao's voice echoed across the backstage. Saya stood up. "I guess I have to get ready," she said. "Knock them die Saya," said Kai standing up too. "Yeah good luck," said Riku getting up as well. Saya hugged her brothers and thanked them before taking central stage.

The curtain rose up and Saya stood on the stage with the other actors and actress. She looked out into the cloud and saw Kai, Riku, George and C2 in the audience. An image of the Met where both Diva and Hagi had died appeared in her mind. So many dead bodies of chiropterans everywhere. Diva stood on the central stage. Saya stood before her with her katana out to her neck. Hagi stood at her side. Diva's chevalier was right beside his queen. Saya froze as the play began. The image of blood flying everywhere she looked.

Diva pinned her onto the stage with tears down her eyes. Diva had no idea that Saya had planned on killing her when Diva found out the truth she wanted to kill Saya too. All diva wanted was to live with Saya and Saya was trying to kill her. If she had known sooner then maybe she could have changed Diva's ways then she and Hagi wouldn't have to die that day. The image of Anshel and Hagi fighting inside the Opera house flashed before her eyes. The last thing Hagi had to her was that he always loved her.

Saya snapped out of her daydream by an actress calling her character's name. Saya quickly recovered and began to speak her lines. _"I never knew that the wind could be so cold at this time of the day," _her lines came out perfectly. _"Oh how I wish this was the end of life as we know it. I would take the cold wind with me. For I am the wind caster!" _she finished her lines without any problems. The audiences were glued to their seats as an actor slowly moved across the stage and behind Saya. Saya stood still as he held a fake knife up to her neck.

He spoke his lines easily. Kaori held her breath she waited for Saya to speak. _"It seems I'm in a bond here. Allow me cut through time with one swing." _She pulled out a fake sword from its sheath and pretended to strike down the boy. The boy fell backwards to the ground. Then more boys came running at her. Saya stood her ground. The boys pretended that a burst of wind pushed them back. One boy that came out from behind the stage said his lines Saya could see Mao's face lit up with excitement.

Then she said her next lines. _"No mere human can cut me. I am not a monster but a caster wind. Bring me the fire caster and we will fight for the power of the elements!" _a boy dressed in red came out after saying his lines they pretended to use fire and wind to battle it out. Saya danced around the stage. The cloud was amazed by the performance. Saya ducked under the boy's palm. She swung her leg but her leg didn't touch the boy. The boy went down as if he had been kicked. Saya stood up and so did the boy.

Then boys dressed as guards came out and surrounded Saya. The guards fell to the floor. The boy dressed in red swung his hand forward. Saya grabbed his shoulder and placed her palm onto his chest. The boy went flying back by the burst that they had pretended was there and hit wooden boxes. The boy stood up but to fall to the floor. Saya walked over picked up a red ball that was around his neck. She turned to the audience. _"Now, I have the power of the four elements but my task isn't complete. I must take these orbs to the temple and seal these orbs away so that they won't fall into the hands of evil." _She turned and walked off stage. The curtain began to close as she did. She heard the audience cheering but the play wasn't over yet there was still the main battle scene.

The play had ended around six. Saya and the others took a bow. The cloud roared with delicate. Saya walked off stage. Mao grabbed her hands jumped up and down with excitement. "That was so amazing Otonashi," she said, "You have a career as an actress in the near future." Saya smiled at her words. "Thanks Jahana-san," she said smiling. "Whatever you need," said Mao, "It's yours, just name it anything." "No, no, it's okay," said Saya, "I'm fine." "Saya-neechan!" Saya and Mao turned to see Riku, Kai, C2 and George walking toward them. Riku ran to his sister's side. "You were great," he said smiling.

"That was an amazing performance Lady Saya," said C2. "Way a go sis" said Kai giving her the thumb up. "I think we should have a feast tonight," said George. Saya smiled at her family. Mao watched as Saya's family congregated her on her performance. "Saya!" Kaori came running to her friend. "You were amazing my mom and I were glued to our seats." "Thanks Kaori," said Saya. Kai smiled. He turned to Mao. "Nice choice of a play," he said. Mao looked at him. Was she dreaming? No Kai was really talking to her without telling her to get lost. "Why didn't you join us at Omoro?" he said. Mao was shocked then nodded.

Omoro was packed. It turned out David, Julia, Louis and Joel had come for Saya's performance. They all congregated her on the performance. Saya was smiling the whole time. Saya and Mao got to know each other a little better and soon they were friends. Kaori had joined in too. C2 and Riku helped George pass out refreshments. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Saya looked to the large metal case in the corner of the restaurant. The smile on her face faded as Hagi appeared in her mind. She sighed stood up and walked toward it.

She touched the lid of the case. "You would proud of me Hagi," she said, "I've done something that I've never done before and it was because I felt your strength within me. Thank you my love." She kissed the case. Kai had noticed but said nothing. He let her have some time to herself. The party continued on while Saya stayed near the case. She talked to it as if she was talking to Hagi again. Was she going crazy? Maybe but it helped lessen the pain.

Mao had noticed. She looked to Kai who was smiling at Saya. "What's going on?" she asked. Kai thought about. Maybe it was best that she and Kaori knew Saya's pain. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "A year ago, Saya got her memory back and she realized that she had a boyfriend," he continued, "Well, they were fighting a rival of theirs when something terrible happened…." "What? Mao and Kaori asked. "He was killed," Kai said sadly as the image came back to him. "He was killed trying to protect Saya from danger and he died just like that. Today is the day he passed away."

Mao looked over at Saya. "No wonder she seemed down in the dumps today," she said. "Poor Saya," said Kaori. Saya stood up and walked toward both Riku and C2. Riku smiled at his sister. George was talking to David. He seemed sad for some reason. 'Dad?" said Saya noticing her father's face. George forced a smile onto his face as he faced his daughter. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Riku and C2 looked over at George. Kai looked toward his father too. "It's nothing kids," George assured them. "Just go back to the party.."

Saya walked up the stairs to get to her room. "Good, Riku and C2," she called to the two boys in the living room. "Good night Lady Saya," said C2. "Night Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling. Saya saw Kai coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.. "Night Kai," she said. Kai pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth before speaking. "Night, Saya," he said then walked back into the bathroom. George was standing at Saya's door. "Dad?" she said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

George looked at his daughter. "Saya," he said, "There's something we need to talk about." "Huh?"said Saya. George opened her bedroom door. Saya walked into her room and sat down onto her bed. George pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "When the Red Shield left me in charge of you," he said, "They had found a note that was addressed to you. They couldn't make it out at first but then they soon realized that it was from your chevalier." "Hagi?" said Saya. George handed her the note. Saya unfolded the note.

_Saya,_

_I know that the world is a cold place but there are some things that can't be changed. My feels for you will never change. I believe after what I have seen during the Vietnam War that you should be living a normal life once again. The Red Shield will recover from the trauma they have caused you. Know this Saya, you are not to blame for what happened that day._

_Forgive me for I have broken my promise to you. I ran from you and I know that I can't take it back. I wish I could so I will have you as you are. Now you are in the care of a solder. I do not know where he will take you but know this I will always love you. My only regret was running on you and leaving you alone. I do not derive to be your chevalier._

_I hope that you can forgive me for my mistake. I will continue hunting the chiropterans while you sleep. I have no trust in the Red Shield anymore after what they have done to you. You never derived what happened. The Red Shield were fools and so was I. Please live your life for the time being. I will come for you soon. That I promise you I will find you and protect you once more. Keep smiling and live your life while you can._

_I will always serve you,_

_Hagi_

Tears fell down her face. George looked down. "The Red Shield thought if they give you the note then you wouldn't be focus on the task at hand and now they decided since there was no need for you to fight," he said, "They asked me to give it to you. They believe that you needed to know just important you were to your chevalier." "Thanks dad," said Saya wiping her tears. George wrapped his arms around her.

"Go ahead Saya," he said, "I know he would want you to a little sad but he would also want you to be happy. He loves you and he will be with you in spirit." Saya looked up at her father. "I know," said George, "How about we all go to the beach tomorrow. You don't have school so that seems like a good idea to you?" Saya nodded. George sighed. "I should have never let you go to school today," he said, "But it would help if you tell me when something like this happens, alright?" Saya nodded.

George patted his daughter on top of her head. "Now," he said, "It's time for a good night sleep." He pulled back the covers. Saya nodded and lay down. George pulled the covers under her chin. "Good night Saya," he said kissing her forehead. "Good night dad," said Saya. George smiled and walked toward the door. "I love you," he said. "Yeah me too," said Saya. With that George turned off the lights and closed the doo behind him. Saya fell asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow. She began to dream of her day and many more just like it. Many of her days started out sad then happy and then back to sad.

**Saya: (walks in) "Not again,"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns)**

**Itachi: (walks in)**

**Saya: "who are you?"**

**Itachi: " I am Itachi Unchina, and you are?"**

**Saya: "I'm Saya Otonashi. it's nice to meet you,"**

**(door opens)**

**Tobi: (walks in)**

**Saya: "Huh, who is this?"**

**Itachi: "..."**

**Tobi; "Here you are Itachi, Kisame is looking for you,"**

**Itachi: "Tobi what are you doing here?"**

**Tobi: "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I might stop by,"**

**Saya: "Are you guys even on Blood+?"**

**Tobi: "Blood+? What's that?"**

**Itachi; "..."**

**Saya: "It's my show, i'm the main character,"**

**Tobi: "Oh, are you a ninja?"**

**Saya: "what? No, I'm a chiropteran,"**

**Tobi: "what's a chiropteran?"**

**Saya: "It's like a vampire,"**

**tobi: (shakes) "A v-v-vampire?"**

**Itachi:"Tobi don't be such a coward,"**

**Saya: (rolls her eyes)**

**Tobi: (pulls out paper bomb and blows himself up)**

**Saya: (eyes wide) "Who was that?"**

**Itachi: "Tobi, an idiot,"**

**Saya: "Okay this is getting to werid now, i'm starting the chapter before something else happens. Don't forget to review, thank, see ya next time,"**

**Itachi: ".." **

Chapter 2, Russia's harsh cold winter

Saya stood at the end of the frank. Kai and Riku came down toward her. Riku's eyes widen. "Wow," he said, "Hey it's snowing." He stood next to Saya. She nodded smiling. "Kai-nichan, it's snowing," Riku called to his older brother. Kai laughed at Riku's excitement. "What ya think?" said Kai, "Plan white breaches and palm trees?" "I think that's what he thinking," said Saya. "That's not funny neechan," said Riku.

Kai and Saya laughed at Riku's face. This was Riku's first time seeing snow. Kai had been to Tokyo and had been snow on the ground. Saya had been all over the world so this wasn't anything new to her. Kai smiled as a flake hit Riku's nose. Saya giggled. "_Saya you must leave it is too dangerous for you here," _a voiced echoed in Saya's mind. She turned around to find out where it was coming from but no one was there. Kai looked toward her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Riku noticed it too. "Where did that voice come from?" he asked.

"What voice?" Kai asked. "It sounds so familiar," said Saya holding her head trying to figure out the voice. She couldn't pin point the location of the voice. Riku had heard it too. That meant it was too low for Kai to hear. David and the others came down the stairs. David noticed the two chiropterans. "What's wrong?" he called from the frank. Saya snapped from her thoughts. She turned to David. "It's nothing," she replied quickly. Riku nodded. Kai watched his little brother's face. Saya looked behind her again but no one there.

"So, you're the Red Shield Unit that I'm assigned to," said a voice. Kai, Riku and Saya turned to see a young man with short brown hair standing there. "I'm Alston Grey," he said. He held up a red crystal that told Saya that he was Red Shield. David held up his father's cross. Julia and Louis who had just come down did the same. Alston turned to Kai, Riku and Saya. "You are?" he asked Kai and Riku. "I'm Kai Myagusuku," said Kai, "and this is my little brother Riku." Riku smiled and nodded. Then Alston turned to Saya.

"Let me guess," he said, "You're the famous Saya Otonashi? Am I right?" "Yes, that's me," Saya replied, "It's nice to meet you." Alston looked at her for a moment. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Huh? Oh! No there's nothing wrong….it just that….I've heard so many things about you and I'm just can't believe I actually get meet you in person. Everyone told has me the kind of girl you are." Saya just smiled. "I knew your first chevalier," he continued. Saya's eyes widen. "You knew Hagi?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure did, he never was very talkative was he?" Saya giggled. "No, he wasn't but he was a good friend and an amazing chevalier. I love him for that." Alston looked at her again. "It was a shame what happened to him but I guess even a chevalier can't survive everything." Saya's heart ached. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. David walked toward them. "Let's get going," he said. Saya nodded sadly. "I have train tickets," said Alston, "That's the best way to travel in this weather. A storm is coming so I thought a train would be the best way." "That's a good idea," said David, "Let's go now."

Riku was reading the train schedule. "Hey Alston," said Kai, "What train are we getting on?" Alston looked at the ticket he handed Saya. "Train 3," he said, "That would take us the heart of these monsters sightings." Riku looked at the schedule again. "That's at gate 2," he said. Alston nodded. "They never have the train number with the number on the gates." Saya looked to the trains lined up side by side. She noticed one had a hole on the side.

She walked over to it. Kai was talking to Alston. Riku noticed his sister walking toward the trains. He followed her. "Neechan?" he said. Saya looked down at her little brother. She placed her hand onto the side of the hole and peered in. Riku peered into the train as well. "What happened?" he asked. The inside of the train was a mess. Chairs and tables from the dining car were thrown across the car. Glass plates and cups were in pieces. The red curtains had been torn. Blood stains on the wall and the floor of the car.

Kai and Alston appeared behind them. "Yeah, this train and the others were attacked by the beast that been appearing all around Russia," Alston explained. Kai looked into the car. "So, these trains are no longer in use?" he asked. "Yeah, people had found them in the middle of nowhere like this and everyone aboard was killed," said Alston. Riku's body shook in fear. Kai took a good at the car. "The whole train's like this?" Kai asked. "Some more so than others," said Alston, "I was sent from Boston four years ago and that's' when these monsters appeared." Saya started to wonder if this was the work of chiropterans.

"Hey," Louis called to them. They all turned to face him. "It's time to go." They headed toward the train. Soon they were onboard the train. David had assigned them to a room. Kai was with Alston. Saya was sharing a room with Riku and Julia. David and Louis shared a compartment. Riku looked out the window of the train. The snow was about the size of small hills. Riku watched the snow fall down to ground. Julia was typing away on her laptop. Saya sat next to her little brother. Riku smiled at the snow.

"I take it this is Riku's first time seeing the snow?" Julia asked smiling at Riku. Saya looked to her little brother smiling. "Yeah," said Saya, "It doesn't snow in Okinawa." "I can tell," said Julia. Saya giggled at Riku. _"You are not safe on the train," _there it was again. Saya and Riku froze as the voice hit their ears. Julia could tell that something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked. Saya looked around. "I keep a voice," said Riku. Julia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is it a chiropteran?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Saya nervously, "But it sounds familiar to me." Julia looked at her. Riku looked to his sister. The sliding door opened. "Hungry?" said Kai popping his head into the compartment. Saya's stomach growled making Riku, Julia and Kai laughed. Saya brushed as they laughed. "That answers that question," said Julia. "Yeah that does," said Kai. "SHUT UP KAI!" Saya shouted. Kai ran into the hall with Saya running after him. Riku and Julia followed them to the dining car. They laughed as Saya chased Kai down the hall.

Louis, Alston, David and Julia sat at one table while Saya, Riku and Kai sat at another. "They say that vampires are loss in Russia looking for blood," Kai teased. Riku and Saya both laughed. David and the others watched them. The three kids were having the time of their lives. "So, she is really the one who killed Diva?" Alston asked eyeing Saya. "That is correct," said David. Louis was munching away French fries. "She is different than I thought she would be," said Alston watching Saya as she laughed at Kai making a stupid face.

Julia looked at the table where the three siblings were sitting like a mother watching her children play. Since they had become a part of Red Shield; Julia had been acting like a mother to them and David the father and Louis the nice and funny uncle. George entrusted his children to David. David had asked George to give Saya the note that Hagi had wrote years ago. Hagi was no longer alive but that didn't mean his memory didn't have to die along with him. Saya was the one mostly affected by Hagi's death than anyone else.

David wanted to keep the memory of the brave and strong chevalier alive. Saya had more memories of the chevalier than anyone. Hagi was her chevalier and so she shared her past with him and now that he was gone. She still has Kai and Riku. Even though it wasn't the same. Could she feel the love she felt from Hagi through another man? That was what David wanted to know. Saya took a sip of tea from her cup. Kai turned to Riku. He whispered something in Riku's ear. Riku's face lit up and he nodded.

Saya stood up. "I'll be right back," she said, "I gotta use the restroom." "Take your time sis," said Kai. Saya didn't notice the tone in her older brothers' voice. She walked away. "Go do it," said Kai to Riku. Riku nodded and got up then headed out the dining car. "What are you up to Kai Myagusuku?" Julia asked. "Nothing," Kai replied. Saya came back. "Where did Riku disappear to?" she asked. She turned around and jumped up as Riku appeared behind her with a mask on his face. She let out a shrink. Riku and Kai laughed as Riku pulled the mask away from his face. Julia rolled her eyes then giggled.

"THAT NOT FUNNY YOU TWO!" Saya shouted. She chased her brothers down the hall leaving David and the others to chat. "What are these creatures that we're dealing with?" David asked. "No, idea," said Alston, "We haven't seen them for ourselves. All those who had seen them had died at the hands of the beasts." Louis pulled out his laptop and opened it. "According to our resource," he said, "Nearly half of Russia's population has suffered by the monsters." Alston nodded. "If they can do that," said Julia.

"Just imagine what they can do to the world. It's only been four months since Red Shield has learned of these creatures and if they just appeared after Diva's death then that means…." "There a connection with Diva's death and these creatures now," said David, "Something tells me these beasts were afraid of the chiropteran queen," said Alston, "But if that's the case then why would they hid from her?" "It's like even though these creatures are strong but I think chiropterans are stronger," said Julia. That seemed to be it to everyone.

Kai came back into the dining car with a red mark on his face. Riku and Saya had followed in behind him. Riku had apologized to Saya and said that Kai told him to scar her. Riku had a red mark on his cheek. "Riku, what did we learn?" Saya asked her little brother. "Not to scare anyone," Riku replied. "Good," she said then turned to Kai. "As for you, Kai," she said putting her hands on her hips. "You're the older brother here. You should be setting a good example for Riku." Kai groaned as he sat down.

Saya lay on the seat. Riku sat on the floor. Julia was on her laptop. "Riku," she said, "You can sit here next to me if you want." "No thank you Julia-san," Riku replied leaning against the seat where his sister was lying on. Saya smiled at her little brother. An IV was attracted to Saya's arm. Riku had one too on his arm. Both of their IVs were finished. Julia removed the needle from their arms. Saya had fallen asleep. Riku looked out at the window. Julia was asleep after a few minutes. Leaving the young chevalier alone.

Riku looked to his older sister/ queen. It was so peaceful tonight. Riku sighed as he listened to the silence. Then something shook the car. Riku shot up to his feet. Julia and Saya woke up with a start. "What was that?" Saya cried out. Julia stood up and opened the door. Saya stepped out the compartment. She looked around. Then something caught her eye. She looked and saw a pair of golden eyes glaring at her.

David, Louis, Alston and Kai came running out their compartments. "What the hell?" said Kai. "What is that?" Riku asked as he saw the eyes. Saya closed her eyes then opened them revealing glowing red eyes. Soon she could see a creature that looked like a wolf standing two legs ran toward her. "What the?" she said. The wolf-like creature growled. Saya swung her sword creating a silver line between her and the monster. Kai, Louis, David and Alston pulled out their guns. Julia took Riku's hand. "David," she cried. David nodded.

Julia led Riku away. Riku looked over his shoulder at his brother and sister. Saya turned to Kai. He nodded. He turned and followed Julia and Riku out. Louis went with him. Saya turned her attention to the monster. David aimed his weapon at the wolf's head. He shot out four bullets. The bullets hit the wolf's skull and it went flying back. Alston, Saya and David slowly walked toward it. "What is it?" Alston asked. "It's some sort of wolf," Saya replied. Then the wolf shot up and landed its feet. It let out a growl.

Saya saw the bullets shot out from its skull and hit the floor. "What?" she said in shock. The wolf glared into her eyes. Gold met red as they glared at each other. Then the wolf held its head back and howled. Saya ran toward her prey. She swung her sword at the creature's tempo. The beast held up its arm bloc king the blade. Saya watched as the creature's arm that she had sliced through healed. It creature could heal like a chiropteran that much she knew. "Alston! " David shouted. Alston had disappeared. "Where did he go off to?"

Saya had more important things to worry about. This wolf was strong opponent. "David, go join the others," she cried. David looked to Saya. "Are you sure?" he asked. Saya nodded. David turned and ran down the hall. Saya jumped back as the wolf's claws were heading for her torso. The wolf let out a powerful howl. Saya shielded herself from the wind. Then she heard Riku's screams for help. "RIKU!" she shouted hearing her little brother's cry. She heard gunshots echoing off the walls. The wolf jumped up and clings to the ceiling of the car. Saya looked up at it. The wolf began to crawl on the ceiling toward the screams.

Saya bit her lip and ran after it. She swung her sword at the wolf's skull hoping to stop it from reaching the others.. The wolf zoomed down the hall. Saya followed it with her eyes. She took off after it. She had to cut it off before it reached Kai, Riku and the others. "No you don't," she shouted as she ran after her target. The wolf bit down onto the blade. Saya could feel how powerful its jaws were. She tried to pull her blade from its mouth. The wolf swung its head to the side. Saya went flying into the wall.

She slammed into the wall spine first. She fell to the floor. Her katana fell to the floor. With a cling. The wolf jumped down and stood over her. She tried to stand but the wolf dogged its claws into her chest. Blood shot out her mouth as the wolf went deeper into the fresh. The wolf lowered its head toward her neck. It opened its mouth and slowly came down toward her neck. Saya reached for her sword. She eyed the wolf's fangs an inch closer to her neck. Riku's echoed in her ears. The wolf got off her and ran off. Saya got up and ran after it once more. She picked up her sword and ran down the hall.

Riku fell to the floor. They were on the storage car. This was open air and the cold wind on their backs. Kai stood in front of his little brother. Louis was shooting at a brown wolf. Julia leaned against a grey van. David came running out to the storage car. "KAI!" he shouted. Kai turned around to see David. "DAVID!" Kai called back. Then a grey wolf knocked David down to the floor. "DAVID-SAN!" Riku cried out. The wolf stood over David. It stepped onto David's stomach and lowered its head toward his neck.

Then a silver light sliced through its arm. The wolf howled in pain and got off of David. Saya stood in the doorway with her sword in hand. The wolf turned its old opponent. Saya's eyes were glowing red. "SAYA!" Kai shouted happily when he saw his little sister. The two wolves growled at Saya. They moved toward her. Saya held out her sword ready to strike them down. Riku got to his feet. His chevalier indicts began to kick in.

He jumped onto the brown wolf's back and dogged his claws into its back. "RIKU!" Saya shouted. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Saya leapt up into the air but the grey wolf grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her head to the floor. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried. David and Louis began to shot at the wolves. Kai angrily began shooting but then stopped afraid that he might hit Saya and Riku. The brown wolf grabbed Riku by his wrist and threw him aside. "RIKUUU!" Kai shouted running to his brother's side.

Kai got down to his knees at Riku's side. "Riku," he cried, "Riku, are you okay?" "Yeah," said Riku getting up. Kai helped his little brother up to his feet. "KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted, "LOOK OUT!" Kai turned and saw the brown wolf running toward them. Saya took off after it. She rode the wind. "KYAAA!" she cried as she slammed into the wolf's back. The brown fell onto the tracks. Riku could hear the sound of bones being crushed and fresh tearing apart. Saya turned to the grey wolf. The wolf growled and ran at her.

Saya swung her sword into the night sky. Blood dripped from the wolf's face just below the eyes. It fell back with blood shooting out from its wound. Saya watched as the wolf's remains blew into the wind. She got down onto her knees. "Phew," said Louis, "Thank goodness that's over." But he spoke too soon. Something grabbed Riku's ankle. Riku looked down and saw the brown wolf. Blood stained its fur and its eyes filled with rage.

Riku gasped as it climbed onto the car. Kai and Saya stood on either side of Riku. Kai shot at the wolf's head and Saya's slice off its head. Both made an impact. The body fell back dragging Riku with it. Riku screamed reaching for his brother and sister. "RIKUU!" Saya and Kai shouted reaching for their little brother. Kai grabbed a hold of Riku's wrist and went down with his little brother. Saya grabbed Kai's arm while digging her heels into the car. Kai looked at her. "KAI! RIKU!" she cried, "WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T LET GO!" David and Louis ran to help. Julia grabbed Saya's waist and helped pull them up.

Kai could feel his arm slipping. "HOLD ON!" Saya shouted but Kai had slipped from her grasp. He and Riku fell to the hill. They rolled down the hill away from the tracks. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. She got ready to jump. David grabbed her underneath her arms. "What are you doing Saya?" he cried. "LET ME GO!" she shouted, "I HAVE TO SAVE THEM! I NEED TO SAVE KAI AND RIKU!" David threw her into the gray van. 'Listen," he said, "There's no use in losing you too." "BUT KAI AND RIKU ARE….!" She cried out in tears. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR THEM NOW!" David shouted.

Saya froze. "Jumping off won't help anyone," said David after calming down. Julia and Louis watched as David scored Saya without a word. Saya looked down. David turned to Louis. "Tell them to stop the train," he demanded. "Right," Louis replied. He disappeared into the passage car. Julia got down onto her knees next to Saya. Saya had curled up into a ball. "Saya…" said Julia wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted out for her brothers. The train had come to a stop. Saya and the others had got off to search for Kai and Riku. "KAI! RIKU!" she cried once more. "KAIII! RIKUUUU !" she swung the flashlight in her hand around violently. David walked toward the forest at the side of the tracks. Louis and Julia followed behind. "I don't think they're here," Julia replied. Saya's cries hit Louis's ears. He looked over to the girl calling for her brothers. "KAI! RIKU!" she shouted into the wind.

_First I lost Hagi and now Kai and Riku. _

**Saya: "Again? AAAGGGUUHHH! What is going on here?"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya; (turns) "Who are you?"**

**Mystery guest: "My name is Iruka,'**

**Saya: "Another Naruto character?"**

**Iruka: "I heard that you do these opens, am I right?"**

**Saya: "Yeah with two others, my older brother and the author but they haven't been here for two opens now and this is the thrid time they haven't shown up,"**

**Iruka: "I'm sorry to hear that, miss?"**

**Saya: "It's Saya Otonashi,"**

**Iruka: "Nice to meet you, Saya Otonashi,"**

**Saya: "Yeah it's nice to meet you too Iruka, Okay I'm going to find out why Kai and Di.M.H aren't here yet. you guys just enjoy the chaper okay? and review please, I promise I won't be alone for long and I'll also figure out why these Naruto character keep popping up, see ya next time."**

Chapter 3, Saya's determination to find her brothers

Kai opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed. He sat up and looked down at his body. His shirt had been removed and he was covered in bandages. He looked at his side and saw Riku passed out cold beside him. "So, you're awake," said a voice. "I thought Riku would wake up first since he is a chevalier." A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, dressed in black and his right hand was bandaged. Kai's eyes widen. Could it be? There was no doubt in Kai's mind about it. "Hagi?" he cried.

Hagi poured a cup of water and handed it to Kai. "Thanks," he said taking the glass from him. He took a sip then set it down. "So, you're really alive?" Kai asked, "Or am I dreaming?" "No," said Hagi, "You're not dreaming Kai." Kai smiled. "Boy, I never thought that I would be seeing you like this," said Kai. Hagi said nothing. Riku moved his hand. "Your brother is awake," said Hagi. Kai turned to Riku. Riku opened his eyes.

"Kai-nichan?" said Riku. "Hey," said Kai smiling at Riku. Riku sat up rubbing his eyes. Hagi handed him a pack of blood. "Thanks," said Riku taking the pack and drank it like a juice pouch. "Now," said Hagi, "What were you two were doing in the middle of the forest like that?" Kai remembered what happened on the train. He remembered the two wolves. He remembered Saya trying to save them from falling. Then it snapped in his mind. "Saya!" Kai cried out remembering that they had left their sister alone.

Riku looked at his older brother. Hagi looked to Kai. "Saya?" he asked. "Yeah," said Kai, "Julia found a way to prevent Saya from going into her long sleep," he explained. Riku realized that Saya wasn't with them. He looked around for his sister. "Where are we?" Riku asked. "At a hotel room," said Hagi, "In Russia." Kai looked to the snow outside. So they were still in Russia then that means Saya was still there too. Hagi knelt down and unwrapped the bandages around Riku's ankle where the wolf had grabbed him. Kai's eyes widen as he saw a large indent in Riku's skin. "Werewolves can prevent a chiropteran's healing process," Hagi explained, "Just for a few days." "But how?" said Kai.

How would Hagi know they fought wolves? "I can smell it on you," Hagi replied. "Really?" said Riku holding up his wrist. Hagi was right. Riku smelled wet dog on his skin. Kai looked at Hagi. "You called them werewolves,' he said. Hagi nodded. "How do you what they are?" he asked. "Because," said Hagi, "I am one as well." The look on Kai's face was horror and shocked. Riku was confused. Hagi sat down onto a chair. "What are you doing in Russia by the way?" he asked. Kai managed to pull himself together.

"We were with the Red Shield," he said, "They wanted to know what was going on in Russia. They asked Riku, Saya and I to come along to help." Kai noticed the look in Hagi's eyes. He was enraged about this. "It was a mistake for Saya to come here," he said, "Because, my older brother will try and kill her now." Kai's eyes widen. "You have a older brother?" he asked in surprise. Riku titled his head to the side. Hagi said nothing more.

Kai looked down at his feet. "We got to get back to Saya," he said. Riku nodded. He couldn't stand being away from his sister. Kai and Hagi knew that it was the chevalier within him. Riku turned to Hagi/ "Can you take us back to neechan?" he asked. "Of course," he said. Kai looked at the chevalier. "I think it's time Saya and I are reunion," said Hagi. Kai just smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I think Saya would be happy to see you again Hagi." Hagi said nothing. He looked out the window.

_It's been a long time since I saw Saya._

"What do you mean? I can't help join the search for Kai and Riku?" Saya shouted. She sat across a wooden table from David. "Calm down and listen," David demanded, "It's just that we don't know what is out there just yet." "My brothers are out there!" Saya cried out, "YOU WANT ME TO JUST TO GIVE UP ON THEM? KAI AND RIKU WOULD NEVER GIVE UP IF IT WAS ME OUT THERE!" she wasn't giving up so easily as David hoped. Julia and Louis were sitting on the sofa listening to David and Saya arguing.

David took a deep breath. Saya was one to follow orders but if someone important to her was at risk she would forget everything else. "I've lost everything once," she said, "I'm not going to lose it again!" David understood her pain. Saya had suffered greatly in the war against her sister. David squeezed his father's cross at was in his hand under the table. Saya had killed his father and yet he didn't hold her responsible for his death.

Saya had a family after everything that happened in her life. Hagi had given everything for her happiness. Kai and Riku were her family and now they were gone. David wanted nothing more than find the boys and bring them back to his friend. David reached into his breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a black visa credit card. He pushed the card toward Saya. "Huh?" she said picking up the card and studied it. "This is like the credit card you gave Kai," she said then realized what was happening here.

"Saya," said David. Saya looked at him. "We want you to take that card and go back to Okinawa alone." Saya's eyes widen. Her heart froze over. "WHAT?" she cried, "I thought you needed my help?" "We now know it isn't a chiropteran that we're dealing with here," said David, "You have no reason to stay here." "But Kai and Riku are….!" "We'll find your brothers and spend them back to Okinawa," David replied quickly. Saya squeezed the card and gritted her teeth. How could they just tell her to go home without Kai and Riku?

She was the one who killed the wolves and now they didn't need her? "No way," she said, "I'm sorry David-san but I'm not leaving without Kai and Riku. I'm sorry but that's my decision. I lost Hagi. I'm not going to them too." David sighed. "If you stay there's no turning back," he said. "There was no turning for me when I lost Kai and Riku that night," she replied. The door to the hotel room opened. Alston came into the room with two brown paper bags. He noticed the tense in the air around Saya and David.

Alston turned to Julia and Louis. "Kai and Riku are still missing," said Julia. Alston looked at Saya. Something within him made his blood boil. Whenever he was around Saya he felt like a predator waiting to strike down its prey and Saya was his prey. He sat down onto the couch next to Louis. Louis was typing away on his laptop. He jumped up and walked toward the table to where Saya and David were arguing. "Check this out," said Louis placing the laptop down onto the table between them.

Saya looked at the screen. An image of a figure moved across the screen. Louis paused the video and zoomed in on the figure's face. Saya could see a black wolf frozen in one spot. "This video was taken where the last attack happened," Louis explained. "And where was that?" David asked. "Four miles from here," said Louis. "How long ago?" Julia asked. "Two days after those wolves attacked us on the train," Louis explained.

It had been four days since Kai and Riku went missing. Saya got up and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?" David asked her. "If I head to where the last attack was then maybe I can learn something about my brothers," she said. David stood and grabbed her wrist. "You don't know where to go," he said. Saya didn't care. All that was on her mind now was getting Kai and Riku back. Alston looked at the video. "That's near the oil factory," he said, "That's far from here." Saya and David looked at him.

"Alright," said David letting go of Saya's wrist. "We'll head there now. Julia, Joel is on his way with George and C2 stay here and wait for them." "What?" Saya cried out, "Dad and C2 are coming?" No one reply. "Right," said Julia. "Saya," said David turning to Saya. "I'm going," she said. "I thought you might say that," he said. "Alston and Louis I need you to come with us." Alston and Louis nodded. "Let's go," he demanded. Louis and Alston followed behind him. Saya was about to step out when Julia called to her.

"Saya," she called. Saya turned to her doctor. Julia handed her something that looked like a dream catcher. "Huh?"said a confused Saya. "What's this?" she asked. "It's a dream catcher," Julia replied, "Native Americans used them to catch bad dream and they say that brings luck," she explained, "Take it, it will bring you in the search for Kai and Riku." "Thanks Julia-san," said Saya, "I'll keep it while I'm searching for my family." She placed it into her pocket and ran out the door. She caught up to David, Louis and Alston at the elevator.

Kai leaned against the seat behind him. Riku sat beside him. Hagi sat across from them. "So," said Kai, "Where are we going?" Hagi looked up from the newspaper that he was reading. "To see a comrade of mine," he replied softly. "A comrade/?" Kai asked. Hagi nodded. Riku looked out the window on the other side of Kai. "Sun looks nice out," said the young chevalier. Kai looked to his little brother and smiled. "I left a trail for Saya to follow," said Hagi, "So, she would trying to find you two." Kai turned to Hagi. "Saya," he said. His little sister's name was dry in his throat. Riku looked down.

The train moved across the field. "Hey Hagi," said Kai. Hagi looked up again at the boy. "So, where does your comrade live?" "He travels the world and is currently in the capital of Vietnam," Hagi replied. "VIETNAM?" Kai shouted, "But that's….." Hagi nodded. Riku looked at Kai and then at Hagi. "What's wrong with Vietnam?" he asked. "It's nothing Riku," Hagi replied. The look on Kai's face said otherwise. Something must have there. Riku had never known of what took place during the Vietnam War. The last thing Kai wanted was for Riku to be afraid of Saya when he learned the truth.

Holding the dream catcher in her hand, Saya waited for David and the others to call her. She had been stick in the back of the car for seven minutes or more. The cold winter snow flew outside. Saya studied the dream catcher. "This is possible to bring me luck?" she said to herself. Then she heard a tip on the window. She looked and saw Louis standing there peering into the window. "Let's go," he said, "We got a job for you." She opened the car door and followed him into the factory. David and Alston were searching in a small room of the factory.

Louis had Saya put a note together that had been torn up. Saya had decided to just do what she was told even though she could do more than them. "Anything?" David asked. Both Louis and Alston shook their heads. "Finished," said Saya handing David the note. "Thanks," he said taking the note. He looked at the note. It was address to a man named Mood eye. "That's odd," said Louis, "Isn't Mood eye a criminalist?" "One of London's finest," said Alston. David looked at the note. "It doesn't say who wrote it," he said.

Louis looked at the note. "Where did you learn how to solve puzzles like that?" he asked Saya. The way the note was it had just arrived. "Hagi had taught me a few things or two," she said, "He had a talent for this like sort of stuff." 'I see," said Louis. "I think we should head to London," said David. "What about Kai and Riku?" Saya asked that was the reason why she came out here. David knew that. Saya got a better look at the note.

"That handwriting," she gasped quietly. No one noticed the look on her face. "If Mood eye's in London," said Alston, "Then why was the note spent here?" David rubbed his chin. Then his phone rang. He pulled out his phone from his breast pocket. "Julia?" he said, "Alright, we're be right there." He hung up the phone and placed it back into his breast pocket. "Let's go," he said, "They're here." Saya nodded. They headed out the factory.

A figure stood in the hallway watching them walk toward the car. "So, Saya Otonashi has arrived at last," said the figure, "Now the games will begin. Prepare yourself little brother. I'm going after the one you love." The figure eyed Saya. "Soon, the last queen of the chiropteran will be no more than a memory." The figure disappeared as Saya turned her head toward the window. "That was strange," she said, "I thought could sense something." She turned and walked toward the car where the others were waiting.

Kai yawned as he sat up from the seat where he had been sleep. Riku sat beside Hagi. "Sleep well?" Hagi asked Kai. "Yeah I guess," said Kai. He rubbed his eyes. Riku jumped to his brother's side. Hagi watched the boys. He knew that Saya would enjoy their company again. Hagi tried to remain hidden for Saya's sake but from what Kai had told him. His absence had been hard on Saya. Kai had made up his mind that he would reunion Saya and Hagi.

Hagi wanted nothing more than to be by Saya's side again. He missed her greatly. Her beautiful smile was one thing he missed. Her laugher, her warm smiles, her kind heart, her love for others and most of all Saya herself he had missed. Hagi had always thought of Saya as a ray of beauty. Hagi had seen many beautiful women but to him Saya was the most beautiful of all. Hagi could never bring himself to love another woman like he loves Saya.

Kai looked out the window. Riku got up and walked to the bed. They had brought a hotel room in Hanoi the capital of Vietnam. Kai had taken a nap on the sofa. Hagi sat in a chair. The door to the hotel room opened. Kai saw a curly red haired man with a mechanic eye stepped into the room. "Ah it's been a long time old friend," he said turning to Hagi. "Mood eye," said Hagi, "It's good to see you after all these years." Kai raised an eyebrow.

Riku was confused as well. Hagi stood up and greeted his old comrade. "This is Kai and Riku," Hagi said pointing to the boys. "Hello," said Riku bowing to Mood eye. "What's up," said Kai. "It's nice to meet you boys," said Mood eye. He turned to Hagi. "Now, what can I do you for?" he asked. "Information on Yisuke," said Hagi. "Yisuke?" said Kai and Riku. Mood eye sighed then nodded. "Your older brother," he said. He sat down onto a chair near the door. "Well, the last heard of him," he began, "He was in Russia causing all kinds of trouble. I heard he created an army there." "What?" said Kai.

"I see," said Hagi, "So, he's in Russia now." "According to the rumors he's after Saya Otonashi now," said Mood eye. Kai and Riku's eyes widen. "I knew it,' said Hagi, "He must have heard that I am her chevalier now. So he's targeting Saya to get to me." Mood eye nodded. He looked to Kai and Riku. "He also after them," he said, "Since they're the girl's family. He'll try to kill them to get to her." Kai and Riku looked at each other. Hagi sighed. "Saya won't survive against him," he said, "I need to kill him now more than ever."

"Don't be too quick boy," said Mood eye, "I know you have a history with your brother but you can't let your feelings toward one girl get in the way." Kai made a fist. "What can we do to help?" he asked. Hagi turned to him. "Saya is our sister," Kai continued, "We should have the right to help in any way we can." Mood eye shook his head. "There's nothing you boys can do," he said. "BULLSHIT!" Kai cried. Riku looked to his brother.

"Saya is my sister and I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing! I have every right to help her!" Me too!" said Riku, "Saya-neechan is a part of our family and we have to help save her!" "Riku," said Kai, "I'm neechan's second chevalier. So that means it's my job to protect her! Right Hagi?" Hagi sighed and nodded. "Riku has received Saya's blood," said Saya's first chevalier. Kai nodded. Mood eye sighed. "Okay, then," he said, "Looks like we have no other choice then." Kai and Riku smiled.

"Dad! C2!" Saya cried out as she ran into the hotel room. George got from his chair and embraced his daughter. C2 stood beside him. "Saya," said George happily hugging his daughter. "I've missed you dad," said Saya. "I'm glad you're safe," said George. Saya hugged C2. "It's good to see you C2," she said. "It's good to see you too, Lady Saya," C2 replied. George turned to David. "Julia, told us what happened to my sons," he said. David nodded sadly. "I'm sorry George we did what could to save them." George knew that they did.

He was glad that Saya was safe. Saya sat down onto the couch with C2 at her side. They talked about what was going on it Okinawa. Kaori and Mao were good friends and they miss Saya. They had hoped she would return and hang out with them. Saya just smiled as they spoke. George, Alston, Louis, David, Joel and Julia were discussing the letter they found in the oil factory. "Mood eye?" asked Joel. David nodded. He pulled out the letter and handed it to the director of Red Shield. Joel took a good long look at the letter.

Alston looked to Saya. His blood began to boil. C2 handed Saya a letter that Kaori wanted him to give Saya. Saya thanked him reached for the letter. She sliced her finger on the corner of the paper. "Ow, paper cut," she said. C2 looked to see the cut that was closing. The smell of blood filled Alston's nose. He let out a low growl from his throat. Then his teeth became fangs and his nails were sharp as claws. He let out a growl. Everyone turned to see what had happened. Alston charged at Saya.

C2 got in front of Saya. Alston pushed him out of the way and charged full speed toward Saya. Saya jumped up and grabbed her katana. Alston's body changed into a brown wolf that stood on two legs. The image of the brown wolf that she had fought on the train dragging Riku and Kai down with it appeared in Saya's head. "You're the….?" She said. The wolf lunged at her. Saya dived down through the window. "Saya!" George cried out running toward the window. The wolf had jumped down and ran after her into the forest.

C2 got up his feet and ran after the wolf and Saya. "Let's go," Joel demanded. Each of them grabbed a gun or two and ran out the door. Saya dived down toward the ground as the wolf pounced into the air and came landing onto a branch above her head. It swatted at her head causing her to dive. C2 shot out a red crystallized spearhead at the wolf's frank. The wolf jumped into the air. "Lady Saya!" C2 cried running toward Saya. "Are you alright?" "C2," said Saya getting up. "Thanks." C2 nodded.

The wolf launched itself at them. Saya swung her sword blocking its claws from getting anywhere closer to her head. C2 launched himself forward using his claws to slice through the wolf's torso. The wolf let out a howl in pain. Saya pushed back causing the wolf to fall backwards. "NOW!" she shouted. The wolf got up to its feet. Saya and C2 moved to its side. It growled as it looked around. Saya and C2 went for the wolf at the same time. The wolf kicked C2 into the gut spending him back first into a tree.

The wolf's claws sliced Saya's cheek making her fly back onto the snow. She slowly got up and touched her cheek. Her eyes widen. Her cheek had stretches on it but the stretches weren't healing like they normally would. C2 got to his feet. Saya held her cheek as she stood up. "What is going on here?" she asked herself, "My cheek hasn't healed. What the heck?" the wolf ran toward her. C2 got between Saya and the wolf. The wolf's arm went through his torso. "C2!" Saya shouted. The wolf flew C2 aside with ease.

Saya charged at the wolf. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted leaping up into the air with her sword above her head. The wolf looked up at her. It let a howl creating a gust wind that ripped through her skin. She fell back onto the snow. She got up but fell back down as the wolf's fangs dogged into her left leg. She screamed in pain. She looked over to C2. Blood was dripping from his body. The wolf's fangs went deeper into her leg.

A loud ban echoed in Saya's ears. The wolf jumped back. George appeared with a revolver in his hands. "Stay away from my daughter," he warned the beast. The wolf growled at him. "Dad!" Saya cried, "Its C2! He's….!" Julia was already on its. She closed the wound after putting pressure onto it. David and Louis appeared on either side of George. The wolf growled and ran toward them. Saya leapt up and slashed into the wolf's side. The wolf fell to the ground. Saya fell onto her side. The wolf's claws sliced her forehead.

"Saya!" George cried out. Saya got up to her feet but fell when her leg gave way. George ran toward his daughter's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. She tried to stand but couldn't. George helped her to her feet. C2 opened his eyes. He stood up. "Are you alright?" Julia asked. C2 nodded. "What about Lady Saya?" he asked. George brought Saya over to Julia and C2 while David and Louis were dealing with the wolf. Julia examined Saya's wounds. C2's had closed but Saya's hadn't. Joel opened the van. "Get Saya in here now," he said. George brought his daughter over to the back of the van.

David and Louis slammed into trees. George pointed his revolver at the wolf's head. Saya tried to move but couldn't. "Take it easy Saya," said Julia. C2 stood beside George. The wolf ran toward the van. C2 swung his claws at the wolf's chest. The wolf howled in pain as C2's claws made their mark. Saya got up slowly and dashed passed George. "Saya! Come back!" George cried out. Saya leapt up into the sky. C2 went flying back. Saya swung her sword slicing the wolf's arm off as it reached for C2's neck.

Blood flew into the air. Saya fell onto her knees. Using her sword for support she slowly stood up. The wolf held its shoulder. It growled. Saya's eyes grew red with rage. She ran toward the wolf with her sword at her side. The wolf swung its arm into the air. Saya zoomed passed its claws and spun around like a wind monster. She swung her sword toward its shoulder. Blood shot through the air as the wolf sliced through the air with its claws.

Saya fell back landing on her head. Her arm was bleeding. George shot at the wolf's head. Saya tried to stand but fell to her knees. She looked to see the bullet had hit its target. "Saya, are you okay?" George cried out. Saya used her sword for support. C2 leapt into the air and cut through bone and fresh. The wolf roared in pain. Saya tried to catch her breath. Then the wolf shot up to its feet. Saya's eyes widen as the bullet fell from its forehead and hit the snow. "Damn I forgot," she cursed herself.

Riku walked behind Kai and Hagi. After their visit with Mood eye it was clear that Saya's life was on the line. Kai looked to the sky. The jungle was hot as hell. Hagi led the way. "Now where are we going?" Kai called. "How long have we been walking?" Hagi didn't answer either of his questions. "Hey!" he was mad now. He grabbed Hagi's shoulder. "How long have we been walking?" Hagi stopped suddenly. Kai stopped too. Riku hit his brothers' back. "Huh?" said the young chevalier.

He smelled something. "Kai-nichan," Riku said nervously grabbing onto Kai's shirt. "Hn?" said Kai turning to his little brother. "What's wrong?" he asked. Something leapt up into the air. Hagi grabbed Kai and Riku then jumped aside. A lion landed onto the ground where they had been standing. "What the hell?" Kai cried. The lion roared as it ran toward them. Hagi grabbed the lion by the neck and squeezed it.

Riku and Kai watched Hagi couched the lion. He threw into a tree. The lion fell onto the ground. It got up and lunged at Hagi. Hagi side stepped away. The lion hit another tree that was behind the chevalier. Hagi had taken to the air. The lion turned its attention toward Kai and Riku. Kai pulled Riku behind him and pointed his gun at the lion's head. The lion launched itself toward them. Kai pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the lion's forehead. Hagi came down onto its back. The lion's bones cracked from the impact.

Lion roared in pain. Riku held his breath as he watched the teamwork of Kai and Hagi. Hagi leapt back and landed onto his feet. Kai pointed his gun at the lion again. The lion tried to stand but fell to the ground. Riku felt his throat on fire. His fangs grew in. he zoomed past Kai. "Riku?" said Kai. Riku bit down onto the lion's neck. Kai was about to walk toward his brother but Hagi blocked his path. "Let him feed Kai," said Hagi.

Kai watched as his little brother feed on the lion. Soon Riku pulled away from the lion's neck. Blood trailed down his mouth. Hagi picked up the corpse and threw it aside. Kai walked over toward his little brother. "Full?" he asked laughing. Riku nodded. Kai took his shirt and wiped the blood off Riku's mouth. "You're one messy eater little bro,' he said laughing Riku rolled his eyes which made Kai laugh even harder.

Hagi watched the two brothers. Kai and Riku turned to Hagi. "Let's go," said Hagi, "We're running out of time." "Right," said Kai. Riku nodded. They continued walking. The jungle heat beating down their backs as they walked. Kai looked up at the sky again. The bright blue sky reminded him of Okinawa. He wondered how George and C2 were doing. He wanted to know what was Saya doing now. Riku had wondered the same thing. Riku could sense that Saya was in danger. He looked to Hagi. Hagi had the same sensation.

Saya leapt forward japing her sword into the wolf's chest. David and the others were no use in this battle. C2 swung his claws at the wolf's neck. Both blades pierced through the skin. The wolf grabbed them by the neck and threw them. C2 sidled onto the snow. Saya car wheeled into the air and kicked off a tree branch. She flew toward the wolf's head. Her sword at the ready. C2 appeared from behind the wolf. He swung his claws at the wolf's frank. The wolf leapt into the air heading for Saya.

C2 took off after it. Saya swung her blade at its forearm. The wolf's arm flew into the air. C2 sliced off its right leg. The wolf fell to the snowy earth. Saya cut off its last remaining arm. The wolf fell to the ground with a loud thud. Saya landed onto her knees. C2 stood beside her. "I managed to cut off one of its legs," he said. "Good," said Saya slowly standing up ignoring the pain. The wolf tried to stand but with only one leg and no arms it was useless. Saya and C2 walked toward the wolf. C2 readied to cut off its remaining limb.

The wolf turned back into Alston. "Alston," said Saya, "I'm sorry." "Saya," said Alston, "Kill me please." "Huh?" said Saya, "But why?" "I have killed so many people," he replied, "This way I can repay with my sins. The wolf within me will take over if you don't hurry." Saya looked at him. "I wasn't always a werewolf," he said, "I was a human but one day….I met a pure-blood werewolf and he turned me into a monster." The memory played back in his head as he spoke. "I beg of you please," he said, "You are the only one who can save me. I wish to die for what I have done to those people."

"The one who turned me into a wolf wants you dead. I don't want to kill you or anyone else. Please kill me. I beg of you do it for me." Saya looked down. "Lady Saya," said C2. "Saya," said Alston. Saya looked up at him. "Just do it!" Saya held up her sword to his forehead. "You must know the name of the man who did this do me," said Alston, "His name is Yisuke Black, the older brother of Hagi Black." Saya's muscle froze. "Hagi has an older brother?' she whispered to herself. "He wants to kill you because he knows will make Hagi mad," Alston cried, "Hagi is alive and he is fighting his older brother for you."

Saya couldn't move. C2 grabbed her sleeve. "Lady Saya?" he said snapping Saya back to reality. "KILL ME!" Alston shouted in pain. Saya had guessed that the wolf was taking over again. She brought the sword down toward his face. "KYAAAA!" she screamed as she pierced through his skull. Blood hit her face as it flew into the air. C2 stood beside her. "I'm sorry Alston," said Saya pulling her sword out from the corpse.

Saya fell toward the snowy earth. C2 caught her. "Lady Saya," he cried. "I'm fine," she said, "Just lost too much that's all." C2 looked at her. George and the others ran toward them. George took his daughter from C2. "Thanks C2," he said. Saya began to close her eyes. "Saya," George called as she closed her eyes. "Saya?" her world went black. Julia and the others surrounded her. They took her back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4, a love that's stronger than h

**Saya: (walks in) "Hey where is everyone?"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns)**

**Cable guy; (comes in)**

**Saya: "Who are you?"**

**Cable guy: (looks around) "Is this 24 Park Aveune?"**

**Saya: "No, that's four blocks down,"**

**Cable guy: (leaves)**

**Saya: (groans then notices a note from Di.M.H)**

**Saya: "What? why aren't they coming?" (throws the note)**

**(door opens)****Saya: (turns)**

**C2: "Good day Lady Saya, where is Lady Di. Master Kai today?"**

**Saya: "Hey C2, they're not coming," (groans)**

**C2: "Oh, i see, do you think we should just start the story then?"**

**Saya: "Yeah," (is annoyed) "We should, okay, I have go find Di.M.H and kill her for not coming. please review when you can, thanks everyone,"**

**C2: "Thank you for coming, I must go find MasterRiku for he has something he needs to do, fair well, Ladies and gentlmen," **

Saya Otonashi and the search for Kai and Riku

Chapter 1, a peaceful day in Okinawa

The sun in the peaceful city of Okinawa as usually hot but today it was seemed to be one of the hottest days in the town's history. Kai was one of the many people who were use to this blazing sun but today it bothered even him. "Phew, it's hot," he groaned as sweat went down his back to his legs. He sat on his motorcycle. Today wasn't a good day for school but there was nothing he could do about it. Kai let out a deep breath.

He looked up to the sky. The sun was blinding. "It's such a nice day but it's so hot. I think, I'm going to boil over," he said to himself. His white T-shirt was covered in sweat. Even his dark pants were covered in his own sweat. "Kai….!" A voice called out. Kai turned his head to see a girl with long brown hair standing near the grate entrance. Kai groaned. He could think of worst situations but this was the worst so far in his life. "What do you want Mao?" he asked coldly. Mao walked toward him. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai noticed the smile on her face which made him a bit nervous.

"What do you want Mao?" he asked again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought you dropped out of school four months ago?" "Kai….!"a voice called to him. Kai and Mao turned their heads to see a girl with short dark hair and brown eyes running toward them. Kai smiled at the girl. "Yeah sis," he said. Mao gave the girl a death glare. The girl backed an inch or two away from them. "Mao," Kai hissed, "Leave Saya alone!"Kai shook her off and handed Saya a pink helmet. She smiled as she thanked Kai.

What are big brothers for?" Kai asked smiling. Saya smiled. "Yeah," she replied happily. She placed the helmet on her head. Kai helped her tighten it so it wouldn't come off while they were riding. She climbed onto the back of Kai's motorcycle. "Ready?" Kai asked. She nodded. He turned the key and drove off leaving Mao behind. Mao got so mad she shouted "I swear you'll get what's coming to you!" a shiver went down Saya's spine at Mao's words. "Don't let her get to you," said Kai, "She's just jealous that I don't let her ride on my bike like I do you and Riku." Saya smiled at her older brother's words.

The streets weren't very clouded than Saya had thought. Kai turned the corner. Saya looked to the street on her left. Kai knew something was wrong. "Hey," he said suddenly taking Saya by surprise. "You okay?" he asked. She looked at his back for a moment before resting her head on it. "Yeah I'm fine," she replied. Kai knew his little sister better than that. "Don't Saya," he said. Saya looked at him. "I know you better than that." He wasn't the one to let it go until they talked it out. "Kai," she said, "Maybe I do have something on my mind for months now." "What is it?" Kai asked. "I've been thinking," she continued but what she next made Kai hold his breath as the sadness in her voice hit his ears.

"I was thinking about Hagi," she said, "I know it's been four months since Diva's death and I know that he only stayed behind to protect us but I can't shake this feeling…." Kai's heart sank to his stomach. The last time he had seen the chevalier was when the Opera house was being bombed by the U.S. military. It had been hard for Kai but it was mostly rough on Saya since she was the only one who knew Hagi well. Hagi was but a comrade in arms and a friend to Kai. Hagi was also Saya's lover. She loved him to the very end. Even now with him gone; she still thought about her dead lover. Her heart was broken from losing the only man who she ever loved in her life. She was completely alone.

That was what she had at first but now she knows that she has Kai, Riku and the others that fought against the chiropterans. Kai had tried to be a big brother to her and help her deal with Hagi's death but there was some things she had in her mind that wouldn't change. Saya was in love with Hagi; dead or alive. Kai couldn't change that nor did he want to. Saya was his sister and it was his job was to make her happy. Hagi would want Kai to make her happy. Hagi had trusted Kai when it came to Saya's safely with his life.

Saya burled her face into Kai's back. Kai could feel her tears on his back. "Saya…." His voice was soft. He wished he could put his arms around her but he had focus on the road. Saya's safely was more to Kai than his own. His only sister was his world. She had a special place in his heart. She and Riku both shared that special in his heart. Kai gritted his teeth. Saya's tears were warm and wet. Kai turned the corner and smiled. "Saya…." She looked up at his face or what she could see of it. "Look there," he said pointing to the right side. Saya turned her head toward the direction her big brother was pointing to. Her eyes widen. "This is…."

Kai nodded smiling. "The beach," he said, "I know that's your favorite in all of Okinawa." She smiled. Kai always knew how to make her feel better. She placed her head onto his back once again. Kai just smiled. "Nanunurukasia," he said happily. She smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah," she said happily. Kai was glad at he could help his little sister out. He grabbed her hand. "Hagi will be back before ya know it," he said, "Just have a little faith Saya." "I do," she said, "I have faith that he will come back for me and if he doesn't then he'll still be alive in my memories." Kai sighed. "Don't worry; he will come back for you. Trust me Saya, I know he wouldn't let you down no matter what," he said.

"And if he doesn't then you got Riku, dad, C2 and I by your side." "Yeah thanks Kai," she replied. She began to close her eyes. "Tired?" he asked. "Just a bit," she said, "I think I'll take a little nap." "Sure thing sis," he replied, "I'll wake you up when we get to the clinic, okay?" but she didn't reply. "Sweet dreams Saya,' he said smiling still holding onto her hand. "I'll take care of you, I promise." The birds flew over head through the bright blue sky. The sun beating down on the peaceful city of Okinawa.

Saya lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. The yellow curtains surrounded the bed. Julia appeared from the other side with Kai at her side along with a fourteen year boy between them. "Riku!" said Saya happily as she eyed her little brother. "Hey there Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling at his older sister. "Riku has finished the rest of the chiropterans with David the others," Kai explained, "And now our little bro here to stay." He ruffed Riku's hair as he spoke. "Kai-nichan," Riku groaned. She smiled at her brothers. Julia giggled at the two boys. She checked the IV on Saya's arm. "You're finish for today," said Julia.

"Thank you Julia-san," said Saya getting up. Julia smiled and removed the needle from her arm. She called Kai over to discuss the next appointment for both Saya and Riku. "So," said Riku hopping onto the bed at his sister's side. "Has anything changed while I was gone?" he asked. Saya thought for a moment. "No, not really," she replied. "Master Riku," said a voice. Both Saya and Riku turned to see a boy of twelve with messy black hair appeared into the room. "Hey C2," said Riku smiling at his friend.

"You remember Saya-neechan," said Riku turning to his sister then back to C2. C2 nodded. "Yes," he replied, "It's so good to see you again Lady Saya." "Lady Saya?" Saya asked Riku. Riku nodded smiling. "Joel taught him how to speak and how to act," Riku explained, "He speaks in Japanese and English." "I see," said Saya. Joel was a very potent man so no wonder C2 was speaking so former. C2 bowed to Saya. She bowed back. Kai and Julia stepped into the room. "Ah, C2," said Julia, "It's so good to see you again." C2 bowed to Julia and nodded. "Yes and it's good to see you too Lady Julia," he replied.

Kai rolled his eyes making both Riku and Saya laugh. Kai started laughing too. Riku turned to Julia. "David wanted me to give you something we found in Iceland," he said. He looked to C2 who nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a small shard of glass with part of an drawing on it. "Oh, yes, thank you," said Julia taking it from C2. C2 nodded. "You're welcome Lady Julia," he replied. Riku groaned. Kai checked the time. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Dad wants us back by now," he said, "Let's go guys." Saya nodded. "Thanks again Julia-san," she said bowing to Julia. "See ya," said Kai. "Bye Julia-san," said Riku following his older siblings out the door. "Take care Lady Julia," said C2. Julia smiled and said goodbye to them all as they headed for the door.

George was setting down boxes behind the counter of Omoro. He heard the bell to the front door go off. He looked to see Saya, Kai, Riku and C2 coming into the restaurant. "Riku, C2," he said, "Welcome home." He welcomed them home with open arms. Riku smiled and hugged his father. "I've missed you dad," he said happily. "Hello Master George," said C2 bowing to him. Kai and Saya smiled at their family now reunion once again but then something drowns on Saya's mind. She looked behind her. She was hoping to see a tall young handsome man standing there but there was no one there.

Her heart felt empty all of the sudden. She glanced at the large metal cello cast leaning against the wall. Kai noticed his sister's reaction. Riku, George and C2 noticed too. "Lady Saya?" said C2. "Neechan?" said Riku. "Saya?" said Kai then he understood what was on her mind. "Saya?" said George taking a step toward his daughter. "Is everything alright?" Kai held out his arm stopping his father from getting any closer. "Just give her some space dad," he said. George nodded. Kai had become a man after the events in the past few months.

George could see the man that his eldest son had become. Riku grabbed onto Kai's shirt. Kai looked down at his little brother. 'Is neechan okay?" he asked. Kai looked away from Riku not wanting his little brother to see the sorrow in his eyes as he imagined a young man standing there with his arms around Saya for comfort. Kai made a fist. How long was Hagi going to keep Saya waiting? Kai knew deep his heart that Hagi was alive was out there watching over Saya. If that was true then why would he let her suffer like this? Did Hagi think that Saya didn't need him anymore? Kai gritted his teeth. Saya touched the metal case.

"For a century of pain," she said, "He was always by my side and now." Tears dripped down her face. Kai ran and hugged his sister. "It's okay Saya," he said, "He's alive and he's looking for you right now. Trust me." George walked over to his daughter's side. "Kai's right,' he said placing a hand onto Saya's head. "He's out there searching for you and when he finds you; you can bet that he'll happy to see you again. Riku nodded smiling. C2 grabbed Saya's hand and patted it with his own. "Master Riku and I have search far and wide for him but we couldn't find him but I am sure that he is here watching over you, Lady Saya," he said. Riku hugged his sister's waist. Saya felt the warmth of her family but it wasn't the same as the warmth from Hagi's own body. She still felt safe and home.

Saya took a deep before taking a step onto the school grounds. "YOU THERE!" a voice shouted. Saya turned to see Mao yelling at four boys carrying a large box. "DON'T YOU DARE DROP THAT!" she shouted. Saya sighed nervously. "Of course," she groaned, "The school's festival is in two weeks." "Saya there you are," said a voice. Saya turned to see her best friend Kaori walking and waving to her. "Hey Kaori," said Saya as she reached her friend. "It's a nightmare," said Kaori. "What is?" Saya asked. "Jahana-san is going berserk over the school festival," Kaori explained. Saya laughed nervously.

"Right I forgot," she said. _Oh well, at there won't be any chiropterans this time like last year, _she thought. "Saya?" said Kaori. Saya turned to her friend. But before Kaori could a voice called over to them. "OTONASHI!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao stomped toward them. Saya looked around for cover. The last thing she needed was Mao breathing down her neck about Kai. "Too late,' said a scared Kaori. "HEY!" Mao shouted, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! OTONASHI!" Saya waved her hands in the air in defense. "Oh sorry," she said with fear overwhelming her body. "Where's Kai?" Mao asked harshly. "He's not here," Saya replied backing away from Mao. If only if Hagi was there then she would feel safer around Mao's wrath. Mao brought fear in everyone in school.

Saya knew that Mao could be a sweet girl if she wanted to but most of the time Mao scared Saya completely. If Mao knew the truth about Saya then she would be the one in fear instead of the chiropteran queen. Mao had a thing for Kai and since Saya was his little sister; Mao was jealous that Kai would stop what he was doing to spend time with Saya. When she and Kai would hang out: Kai would get a call from Saya on his cell asking him to come and pick her up from the clinic. Kai would stop what he was doing and hop onto his motorcycle then drive off. Kai use to be the number one bad boy in the school.

Before Saya came into the picture it was Riku who Kai would do anything for and now there was Saya and Riku. The two people in the world that Kai would do anything for. Mao wanted Kai to be that way with her but Kai only saw Saya and Riku. Kai had said many of times that Saya and Riku were his whole world. Without them he was completely alone. Kai loves Riku and Saya both dearly. Mao wanted Kai's love but all of his love was directed at his two younger siblings. This was why Mao hated Saya so much. Kaori grabbed Saya's arm. "Let's go, Saya," she said dragging Saya away.

They ran into the building with Mao's voice hitting Saya's back. "OTONASHI I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU NEVER STEPPED INTO THE MYSUKUGU'S HOME AGAIN!" they leaned against the wall of the hallway. "thanks Kaori," Saya said catching her breath. "I owe you big time. "No it's okay," said Kaori, "I couldn't let my friend suffer the wrath of Jahana-san." They looked at each other then laughed. Nothing was worse than the wrath of Mao Jahana. Right now Saya was wishing to be with Hagi now more than ever. He would protect her from Mao's rage. "We got to set her up with someone," said Kaori, "So, that way she stops bothering you." Saya nodded slowly. "Come on let's go. We'll be late for class if we didn't hurry up," said Saya. Kaori nodded.

They headed down the hall way toward their first class of the day. They ducked down every time they saw Mao appear from the corner. Saya wished that Kai was back at school so that way Mao would leave her alone but she couldn't' let her big brother suffer what she suffering from Mao's uncontrolling wrath. Then Saya froze in her tracks. Kai was standing there talking to a man in his mid forties or thirties. Saya recognized his blonde and his face hadn't changed. "Is that Kai?" Kaori asked, "Who is he talking to?"

Saya turned to Kaori. "Kaori," she said, "Go ahead without me. I need to see why Kai's here." Kaori nodded and walked off. Saya waited for a few minutes before heading toward her brother and old comrade. "Kai? David-san?" she said. Kai and David turned around to see Saya standing there. Kai smiled at his little sister. "Hey sis," he said. "What's going on?" Saya asked David after nodding to Kai. David looked around. "Not here," he said. He led Kai and Saya into an empty classroom. Riku was there with Julia, Louis and Joel. "What's going on?" Kai asked. Riku struggled. Saya noticed that C2 wasn't present for.

"Where's C2?" she asked turning to David. David closed the door behind him and turned to face them. "We have word of strange creatures attacking humans in Russia," he explained. "Russia?" Kai asked. David nodded. "We have no other information on what these creatures might be," said Joel. "So, we're going in to navigate," said Julia. "We think that they might be chiropterans we missed," said Louis. "Well, that explains why you need Saya and Riku," said Kai, "But why me?" Riku and Saya were wondering that too.

Kai was human not a chiropteran. "Kai, you are one of the best agents we have," said David, "And besides," said Julia. "You can take care of Saya and Riku for us, "said Louis. "So, I'm just their keeper?" Kai asked. Joel shook his head. "Your skills with a gun are remarkable that we need your skills for this mission. You are a Red Shield agent after all." "What about dad and C2?" Riku asked. "George is staying behind and C2 will stay here just in case something happens to George while we away," said David.

Kai, Riku and Saya looked at each other. "Okay," they said at once. "We'll help." Joel smiled. "Good," he said, "We'll leave in two months from today." "Until then," said David, "Go back to your normal lives for the time being once we have everything ready we'll contact you." "Sure," said Kai. Riku and Saya nodded. Then a spark went off in Saya's head. "Did they say that there was someone there already taking care of the problem?" she asked. Everyone turned to face her. Kai saw the hope in her eyes. Everyone knew what she meant.

"It was terrible what to Hagi," said David, "But I'm afraid hasn't been any signs that he's alive. I'm sorry Saya." Sorrow clouded Saya's face. Riku watched his sister pain get the better of her. Kai made a fist. Saya been meaning to bring up Hagi to the Red Shield hoping they had something. "Saya…." Kai whispered. Julia placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. Saya jerked out of her grasp and ran out the room. "SAYA!" Kai shouted reaching out for his little sister but David placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from running after her.

"Just give her some time," he said, "She needs to let go of the past on her own." Kai looked at David then looked down and balled his fingers into a fist. Riku looked down with sad eyes. Julia sighed. Louis looked at the door that Saya had run through. "How long would you say that she wouldn't let this go?" Joel asked Julia. "Hagi was a big part of Saya's life," Julia explained, "This is something that she'll never let go of. I'm afraid that memory will haunt her forever." Kai looked at Julia then at Riku who looked like he was about to cry.

Kai turned his back to his little brother trying to fight the pain of seeing his little sister in pain. Riku knew his older brother better than that. He grabbed Kai's hand and squeezed it. Riku barely knew Hagi but from what he could that Hagi was a nice man and he loved Saya deeply and it was clear to Riku that Saya loved Hagi too. The young chevalier felt helpless. Saya was hurting and he couldn't help her. Was there anyone who can help her?

It was the day of the school festival. Saya didn't tell her family about the festival. She wasn't concern with the festival. "HEY HOLD IT!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao was standing there. "We'll just about to start!" she shouted. Saya turned to face her. Like the year before Mao had asked Saya to be in the school play. This year Saya wanted to be in the play. "I'm sorry," said Saya sadly. A year ago from today was the death of her evil twin sister Diva and the death of Hagi as well. Saya was really down in the dumps. She didn't think could perform for the cloud and everyone else. She wondered why she even joined the play if this was the day that Hagi was killed by Anshel and the U.S. military.

Mao's threats didn't get to her today just the memory of that day. She made a fist. Mao grabbed a screwing needle and drove it through the dress that Saya was wearing. Saya never told everyone of her pain. Kai and the others had seem to forgotten that today was the day that she lost her lover. She fought back the tears. The last thing she wanted was breakdown in front of everyone. A tear managed to escape her and hit the top of Mao's head. Mao looked up and saw the tears forming in Saya's eyes.

"You okay?" she asked with concern. Saya wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Mao didn't buy it like Saya had hoped. Mao stood up and grabbed Saya's hands. "Ya know," she said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she sounded like a friend. Saya had never this side to her since last year when she was about to take the stage. Maybe Mao would understand Saya better if she was in theater but Saya was on the track team. Mao and Saya had different interests but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends.

Mao wiped a tear from Saya's eye. "Just hang in there," she said, "I'm asking you as a friend of Kai." Mao smiled then walked off. Saya sat down onto a chair nearby. No one noticed her crying over something. It was better they didn't anyway. "Hey," said voice. Saya looked up with her watery eyes. Kai stood there in front of her, his hands in his pockets like always. "Kai?" she said. Kai sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked. "Mao invited me," he said, "She told me that you would be in the school play. So Riku and I thought we would come to cheer you on."

"Riku's here too?" she asked. Riku appeared from out of the blue. "Hey neechan," he said sitting down on her other side. "Riku," said Saya. Kai wrapped his arm around her head and placed his chin on the top of her head. Riku wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hagi wouldn't you to mourn his death Saya," said Kai. Saya knew that's what was Hagi wouldn't want her to do but it hurt her too much. Kai stroked her hair. Riku patted her back. "IT"S CURTAIN TIME!" Mao's voice echoed across the backstage. Saya stood up. "I guess I have to get ready," she said. "Knock them die Saya," said Kai standing up too. "Yeah good luck," said Riku getting up as well. Saya hugged her brothers and thanked them before taking central stage.

The curtain rose up and Saya stood on the stage with the other actors and actress. She looked out into the cloud and saw Kai, Riku, George and C2 in the audience. An image of the Met where both Diva and Hagi had died appeared in her mind. So many dead bodies of chiropterans everywhere. Diva stood on the central stage. Saya stood before her with her katana out to her neck. Hagi stood at her side. Diva's chevalier was right beside his queen. Saya froze as the play began. The image of blood flying everywhere she looked.

Diva pinned her onto the stage with tears down her eyes. Diva had no idea that Saya had planned on killing her when Diva found out the truth she wanted to kill Saya too. All diva wanted was to live with Saya and Saya was trying to kill her. If she had known sooner then maybe she could have changed Diva's ways then she and Hagi wouldn't have to die that day. The image of Anshel and Hagi fighting inside the Opera house flashed before her eyes. The last thing Hagi had to her was that he always loved her.

Saya snapped out of her daydream by an actress calling her character's name. Saya quickly recovered and began to speak her lines. _"I never knew that the wind could be so cold at this time of the day," _her lines came out perfectly. _"Oh how I wish this was the end of life as we know it. I would take the cold wind with me. For I am the wind caster!" _she finished her lines without any problems. The audiences were glued to their seats as an actor slowly moved across the stage and behind Saya. Saya stood still as he held a fake knife up to her neck.

He spoke his lines easily. Kaori held her breath she waited for Saya to speak. _"It seems I'm in a bond here. Allow me cut through time with one swing." _She pulled out a fake sword from its sheath and pretended to strike down the boy. The boy fell backwards to the ground. Then more boys came running at her. Saya stood her ground. The boys pretended that a burst of wind pushed them back. One boy that came out from behind the stage said his lines Saya could see Mao's face lit up with excitement.

Then she said her next lines. _"No mere human can cut me. I am not a monster but a caster wind. Bring me the fire caster and we will fight for the power of the elements!" _a boy dressed in red came out after saying his lines they pretended to use fire and wind to battle it out. Saya danced around the stage. The cloud was amazed by the performance. Saya ducked under the boy's palm. She swung her leg but her leg didn't touch the boy. The boy went down as if he had been kicked. Saya stood up and so did the boy.

Then boys dressed as guards came out and surrounded Saya. The guards fell to the floor. The boy dressed in red swung his hand forward. Saya grabbed his shoulder and placed her palm onto his chest. The boy went flying back by the burst that they had pretended was there and hit wooden boxes. The boy stood up but to fall to the floor. Saya walked over picked up a red ball that was around his neck. She turned to the audience. _"Now, I have the power of the four elements but my task isn't complete. I must take these orbs to the temple and seal these orbs away so that they won't fall into the hands of evil." _She turned and walked off stage. The curtain began to close as she did. She heard the audience cheering but the play wasn't over yet there was still the main battle scene.

The play had ended around six. Saya and the others took a bow. The cloud roared with delicate. Saya walked off stage. Mao grabbed her hands jumped up and down with excitement. "That was so amazing Otonashi," she said, "You have a career as an actress in the near future." Saya smiled at her words. "Thanks Jahana-san," she said smiling. "Whatever you need," said Mao, "It's yours, just name it anything." "No, no, it's okay," said Saya, "I'm fine." "Saya-neechan!" Saya and Mao turned to see Riku, Kai, C2 and George walking toward them. Riku ran to his sister's side. "You were great," he said smiling.

"That was an amazing performance Lady Saya," said C2. "Way a go sis" said Kai giving her the thumb up. "I think we should have a feast tonight," said George. Saya smiled at her family. Mao watched as Saya's family congregated her on her performance. "Saya!" Kaori came running to her friend. "You were amazing my mom and I were glued to our seats." "Thanks Kaori," said Saya. Kai smiled. He turned to Mao. "Nice choice of a play," he said. Mao looked at him. Was she dreaming? No Kai was really talking to her without telling her to get lost. "Why didn't you join us at Omoro?" he said. Mao was shocked then nodded.

Omoro was packed. It turned out David, Julia, Louis and Joel had come for Saya's performance. They all congregated her on the performance. Saya was smiling the whole time. Saya and Mao got to know each other a little better and soon they were friends. Kaori had joined in too. C2 and Riku helped George pass out refreshments. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Saya looked to the large metal case in the corner of the restaurant. The smile on her face faded as Hagi appeared in her mind. She sighed stood up and walked toward it.

She touched the lid of the case. "You would proud of me Hagi," she said, "I've done something that I've never done before and it was because I felt your strength within me. Thank you my love." She kissed the case. Kai had noticed but said nothing. He let her have some time to herself. The party continued on while Saya stayed near the case. She talked to it as if she was talking to Hagi again. Was she going crazy? Maybe but it helped lessen the pain.

Mao had noticed. She looked to Kai who was smiling at Saya. "What's going on?" she asked. Kai thought about. Maybe it was best that she and Kaori knew Saya's pain. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "A year ago, Saya got her memory back and she realized that she had a boyfriend," he continued, "Well, they were fighting a rival of theirs when something terrible happened…." "What? Mao and Kaori asked. "He was killed," Kai said sadly as the image came back to him. "He was killed trying to protect Saya from danger and he died just like that. Today is the day he passed away."

Mao looked over at Saya. "No wonder she seemed down in the dumps today," she said. "Poor Saya," said Kaori. Saya stood up and walked toward both Riku and C2. Riku smiled at his sister. George was talking to David. He seemed sad for some reason. 'Dad?" said Saya noticing her father's face. George forced a smile onto his face as he faced his daughter. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Riku and C2 looked over at George. Kai looked toward his father too. "It's nothing kids," George assured them. "Just go back to the party.."

Saya walked up the stairs to get to her room. "Good, Riku and C2," she called to the two boys in the living room. "Good night Lady Saya," said C2. "Night Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling. Saya saw Kai coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.. "Night Kai," she said. Kai pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth before speaking. "Night, Saya," he said then walked back into the bathroom. George was standing at Saya's door. "Dad?" she said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

George looked at his daughter. "Saya," he said, "There's something we need to talk about." "Huh?"said Saya. George opened her bedroom door. Saya walked into her room and sat down onto her bed. George pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "When the Red Shield left me in charge of you," he said, "They had found a note that was addressed to you. They couldn't make it out at first but then they soon realized that it was from your chevalier." "Hagi?" said Saya. George handed her the note. Saya unfolded the note.

_Saya,_

_I know that the world is a cold place but there are some things that can't be changed. My feels for you will never change. I believe after what I have seen during the Vietnam War that you should be living a normal life once again. The Red Shield will recover from the trauma they have caused you. Know this Saya, you are not to blame for what happened that day._

_Forgive me for I have broken my promise to you. I ran from you and I know that I can't take it back. I wish I could so I will have you as you are. Now you are in the care of a solder. I do not know where he will take you but know this I will always love you. My only regret was running on you and leaving you alone. I do not derive to be your chevalier._

_I hope that you can forgive me for my mistake. I will continue hunting the chiropterans while you sleep. I have no trust in the Red Shield anymore after what they have done to you. You never derived what happened. The Red Shield were fools and so was I. Please live your life for the time being. I will come for you soon. That I promise you I will find you and protect you once more. Keep smiling and live your life while you can._

_I will always serve you,_

_Hagi_

Tears fell down her face. George looked down. "The Red Shield thought if they give you the note then you wouldn't be focus on the task at hand and now they decided since there was no need for you to fight," he said, "They asked me to give it to you. They believe that you needed to know just important you were to your chevalier." "Thanks dad," said Saya wiping her tears. George wrapped his arms around her.

"Go ahead Saya," he said, "I know he would want you to a little sad but he would also want you to be happy. He loves you and he will be with you in spirit." Saya looked up at her father. "I know," said George, "How about we all go to the beach tomorrow. You don't have school so that seems like a good idea to you?" Saya nodded. George sighed. "I should have never let you go to school today," he said, "But it would help if you tell me when something like this happens, alright?" Saya nodded.

George patted his daughter on top of her head. "Now," he said, "It's time for a good night sleep." He pulled back the covers. Saya nodded and lay down. George pulled the covers under her chin. "Good night Saya," he said kissing her forehead. "Good night dad," said Saya. George smiled and walked toward the door. "I love you," he said. "Yeah me too," said Saya. With that George turned off the lights and closed the doo behind him. Saya fell asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow. She began to dream of her day and many more just like it. Many of her days started out sad then happy and then back to sad.

**Saya: (walks in) "Not again,"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns)**

**Itachi: (walks in)**

**Saya: "who are you?"**

**Itachi: " I am Itachi Unchina, and you are?"**

**Saya: "I'm Saya Otonashi. it's nice to meet you,"**

**(door opens)**

**Tobi: (walks in)**

**Saya: "Huh, who is this?"**

**Itachi: "..."**

**Tobi; "Here you are Itachi, Kisame is looking for you,"**

**Itachi: "Tobi what are you doing here?"**

**Tobi: "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I might stop by,"**

**Saya: "Are you guys even on Blood+?"**

**Tobi: "Blood+? What's that?"**

**Itachi; "..."**

**Saya: "It's my show, i'm the main character,"**

**Tobi: "Oh, are you a ninja?"**

**Saya: "what? No, I'm a chiropteran,"**

**Tobi: "what's a chiropteran?"**

**Saya: "It's like a vampire,"**

**tobi: (shakes) "A v-v-vampire?"**

**Itachi:"Tobi don't be such a coward,"**

**Saya: (rolls her eyes)**

**Tobi: (pulls out paper bomb and blows himself up)**

**Saya: (eyes wide) "Who was that?"**

**Itachi: "Tobi, an idiot,"**

**Saya: "Okay this is getting to werid now, i'm starting the chapter before something else happens. Don't forget to review, thank, see ya next time,"**

**Itachi: ".." **

Chapter 2, Russia's harsh cold winter

Saya stood at the end of the frank. Kai and Riku came down toward her. Riku's eyes widen. "Wow," he said, "Hey it's snowing." He stood next to Saya. She nodded smiling. "Kai-nichan, it's snowing," Riku called to his older brother. Kai laughed at Riku's excitement. "What ya think?" said Kai, "Plan white breaches and palm trees?" "I think that's what he thinking," said Saya. "That's not funny neechan," said Riku.

Kai and Saya laughed at Riku's face. This was Riku's first time seeing snow. Kai had been to Tokyo and had been snow on the ground. Saya had been all over the world so this wasn't anything new to her. Kai smiled as a flake hit Riku's nose. Saya giggled. "_Saya you must leave it is too dangerous for you here," _a voiced echoed in Saya's mind. She turned around to find out where it was coming from but no one was there. Kai looked toward her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Riku noticed it too. "Where did that voice come from?" he asked.

"What voice?" Kai asked. "It sounds so familiar," said Saya holding her head trying to figure out the voice. She couldn't pin point the location of the voice. Riku had heard it too. That meant it was too low for Kai to hear. David and the others came down the stairs. David noticed the two chiropterans. "What's wrong?" he called from the frank. Saya snapped from her thoughts. She turned to David. "It's nothing," she replied quickly. Riku nodded. Kai watched his little brother's face. Saya looked behind her again but no one there.

"So, you're the Red Shield Unit that I'm assigned to," said a voice. Kai, Riku and Saya turned to see a young man with short brown hair standing there. "I'm Alston Grey," he said. He held up a red crystal that told Saya that he was Red Shield. David held up his father's cross. Julia and Louis who had just come down did the same. Alston turned to Kai, Riku and Saya. "You are?" he asked Kai and Riku. "I'm Kai Myagusuku," said Kai, "and this is my little brother Riku." Riku smiled and nodded. Then Alston turned to Saya.

"Let me guess," he said, "You're the famous Saya Otonashi? Am I right?" "Yes, that's me," Saya replied, "It's nice to meet you." Alston looked at her for a moment. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Huh? Oh! No there's nothing wrong….it just that….I've heard so many things about you and I'm just can't believe I actually get meet you in person. Everyone told has me the kind of girl you are." Saya just smiled. "I knew your first chevalier," he continued. Saya's eyes widen. "You knew Hagi?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure did, he never was very talkative was he?" Saya giggled. "No, he wasn't but he was a good friend and an amazing chevalier. I love him for that." Alston looked at her again. "It was a shame what happened to him but I guess even a chevalier can't survive everything." Saya's heart ached. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. David walked toward them. "Let's get going," he said. Saya nodded sadly. "I have train tickets," said Alston, "That's the best way to travel in this weather. A storm is coming so I thought a train would be the best way." "That's a good idea," said David, "Let's go now."

Riku was reading the train schedule. "Hey Alston," said Kai, "What train are we getting on?" Alston looked at the ticket he handed Saya. "Train 3," he said, "That would take us the heart of these monsters sightings." Riku looked at the schedule again. "That's at gate 2," he said. Alston nodded. "They never have the train number with the number on the gates." Saya looked to the trains lined up side by side. She noticed one had a hole on the side.

She walked over to it. Kai was talking to Alston. Riku noticed his sister walking toward the trains. He followed her. "Neechan?" he said. Saya looked down at her little brother. She placed her hand onto the side of the hole and peered in. Riku peered into the train as well. "What happened?" he asked. The inside of the train was a mess. Chairs and tables from the dining car were thrown across the car. Glass plates and cups were in pieces. The red curtains had been torn. Blood stains on the wall and the floor of the car.

Kai and Alston appeared behind them. "Yeah, this train and the others were attacked by the beast that been appearing all around Russia," Alston explained. Kai looked into the car. "So, these trains are no longer in use?" he asked. "Yeah, people had found them in the middle of nowhere like this and everyone aboard was killed," said Alston. Riku's body shook in fear. Kai took a good at the car. "The whole train's like this?" Kai asked. "Some more so than others," said Alston, "I was sent from Boston four years ago and that's' when these monsters appeared." Saya started to wonder if this was the work of chiropterans.

"Hey," Louis called to them. They all turned to face him. "It's time to go." They headed toward the train. Soon they were onboard the train. David had assigned them to a room. Kai was with Alston. Saya was sharing a room with Riku and Julia. David and Louis shared a compartment. Riku looked out the window of the train. The snow was about the size of small hills. Riku watched the snow fall down to ground. Julia was typing away on her laptop. Saya sat next to her little brother. Riku smiled at the snow.

"I take it this is Riku's first time seeing the snow?" Julia asked smiling at Riku. Saya looked to her little brother smiling. "Yeah," said Saya, "It doesn't snow in Okinawa." "I can tell," said Julia. Saya giggled at Riku. _"You are not safe on the train," _there it was again. Saya and Riku froze as the voice hit their ears. Julia could tell that something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked. Saya looked around. "I keep a voice," said Riku. Julia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is it a chiropteran?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Saya nervously, "But it sounds familiar to me." Julia looked at her. Riku looked to his sister. The sliding door opened. "Hungry?" said Kai popping his head into the compartment. Saya's stomach growled making Riku, Julia and Kai laughed. Saya brushed as they laughed. "That answers that question," said Julia. "Yeah that does," said Kai. "SHUT UP KAI!" Saya shouted. Kai ran into the hall with Saya running after him. Riku and Julia followed them to the dining car. They laughed as Saya chased Kai down the hall.

Louis, Alston, David and Julia sat at one table while Saya, Riku and Kai sat at another. "They say that vampires are loss in Russia looking for blood," Kai teased. Riku and Saya both laughed. David and the others watched them. The three kids were having the time of their lives. "So, she is really the one who killed Diva?" Alston asked eyeing Saya. "That is correct," said David. Louis was munching away French fries. "She is different than I thought she would be," said Alston watching Saya as she laughed at Kai making a stupid face.

Julia looked at the table where the three siblings were sitting like a mother watching her children play. Since they had become a part of Red Shield; Julia had been acting like a mother to them and David the father and Louis the nice and funny uncle. George entrusted his children to David. David had asked George to give Saya the note that Hagi had wrote years ago. Hagi was no longer alive but that didn't mean his memory didn't have to die along with him. Saya was the one mostly affected by Hagi's death than anyone else.

David wanted to keep the memory of the brave and strong chevalier alive. Saya had more memories of the chevalier than anyone. Hagi was her chevalier and so she shared her past with him and now that he was gone. She still has Kai and Riku. Even though it wasn't the same. Could she feel the love she felt from Hagi through another man? That was what David wanted to know. Saya took a sip of tea from her cup. Kai turned to Riku. He whispered something in Riku's ear. Riku's face lit up and he nodded.

Saya stood up. "I'll be right back," she said, "I gotta use the restroom." "Take your time sis," said Kai. Saya didn't notice the tone in her older brothers' voice. She walked away. "Go do it," said Kai to Riku. Riku nodded and got up then headed out the dining car. "What are you up to Kai Myagusuku?" Julia asked. "Nothing," Kai replied. Saya came back. "Where did Riku disappear to?" she asked. She turned around and jumped up as Riku appeared behind her with a mask on his face. She let out a shrink. Riku and Kai laughed as Riku pulled the mask away from his face. Julia rolled her eyes then giggled.

"THAT NOT FUNNY YOU TWO!" Saya shouted. She chased her brothers down the hall leaving David and the others to chat. "What are these creatures that we're dealing with?" David asked. "No, idea," said Alston, "We haven't seen them for ourselves. All those who had seen them had died at the hands of the beasts." Louis pulled out his laptop and opened it. "According to our resource," he said, "Nearly half of Russia's population has suffered by the monsters." Alston nodded. "If they can do that," said Julia.

"Just imagine what they can do to the world. It's only been four months since Red Shield has learned of these creatures and if they just appeared after Diva's death then that means…." "There a connection with Diva's death and these creatures now," said David, "Something tells me these beasts were afraid of the chiropteran queen," said Alston, "But if that's the case then why would they hid from her?" "It's like even though these creatures are strong but I think chiropterans are stronger," said Julia. That seemed to be it to everyone.

Kai came back into the dining car with a red mark on his face. Riku and Saya had followed in behind him. Riku had apologized to Saya and said that Kai told him to scar her. Riku had a red mark on his cheek. "Riku, what did we learn?" Saya asked her little brother. "Not to scare anyone," Riku replied. "Good," she said then turned to Kai. "As for you, Kai," she said putting her hands on her hips. "You're the older brother here. You should be setting a good example for Riku." Kai groaned as he sat down.

Saya lay on the seat. Riku sat on the floor. Julia was on her laptop. "Riku," she said, "You can sit here next to me if you want." "No thank you Julia-san," Riku replied leaning against the seat where his sister was lying on. Saya smiled at her little brother. An IV was attracted to Saya's arm. Riku had one too on his arm. Both of their IVs were finished. Julia removed the needle from their arms. Saya had fallen asleep. Riku looked out at the window. Julia was asleep after a few minutes. Leaving the young chevalier alone.

Riku looked to his older sister/ queen. It was so peaceful tonight. Riku sighed as he listened to the silence. Then something shook the car. Riku shot up to his feet. Julia and Saya woke up with a start. "What was that?" Saya cried out. Julia stood up and opened the door. Saya stepped out the compartment. She looked around. Then something caught her eye. She looked and saw a pair of golden eyes glaring at her.

David, Louis, Alston and Kai came running out their compartments. "What the hell?" said Kai. "What is that?" Riku asked as he saw the eyes. Saya closed her eyes then opened them revealing glowing red eyes. Soon she could see a creature that looked like a wolf standing two legs ran toward her. "What the?" she said. The wolf-like creature growled. Saya swung her sword creating a silver line between her and the monster. Kai, Louis, David and Alston pulled out their guns. Julia took Riku's hand. "David," she cried. David nodded.

Julia led Riku away. Riku looked over his shoulder at his brother and sister. Saya turned to Kai. He nodded. He turned and followed Julia and Riku out. Louis went with him. Saya turned her attention to the monster. David aimed his weapon at the wolf's head. He shot out four bullets. The bullets hit the wolf's skull and it went flying back. Alston, Saya and David slowly walked toward it. "What is it?" Alston asked. "It's some sort of wolf," Saya replied. Then the wolf shot up and landed its feet. It let out a growl.

Saya saw the bullets shot out from its skull and hit the floor. "What?" she said in shock. The wolf glared into her eyes. Gold met red as they glared at each other. Then the wolf held its head back and howled. Saya ran toward her prey. She swung her sword at the creature's tempo. The beast held up its arm bloc king the blade. Saya watched as the creature's arm that she had sliced through healed. It creature could heal like a chiropteran that much she knew. "Alston! " David shouted. Alston had disappeared. "Where did he go off to?"

Saya had more important things to worry about. This wolf was strong opponent. "David, go join the others," she cried. David looked to Saya. "Are you sure?" he asked. Saya nodded. David turned and ran down the hall. Saya jumped back as the wolf's claws were heading for her torso. The wolf let out a powerful howl. Saya shielded herself from the wind. Then she heard Riku's screams for help. "RIKU!" she shouted hearing her little brother's cry. She heard gunshots echoing off the walls. The wolf jumped up and clings to the ceiling of the car. Saya looked up at it. The wolf began to crawl on the ceiling toward the screams.

Saya bit her lip and ran after it. She swung her sword at the wolf's skull hoping to stop it from reaching the others.. The wolf zoomed down the hall. Saya followed it with her eyes. She took off after it. She had to cut it off before it reached Kai, Riku and the others. "No you don't," she shouted as she ran after her target. The wolf bit down onto the blade. Saya could feel how powerful its jaws were. She tried to pull her blade from its mouth. The wolf swung its head to the side. Saya went flying into the wall.

She slammed into the wall spine first. She fell to the floor. Her katana fell to the floor. With a cling. The wolf jumped down and stood over her. She tried to stand but the wolf dogged its claws into her chest. Blood shot out her mouth as the wolf went deeper into the fresh. The wolf lowered its head toward her neck. It opened its mouth and slowly came down toward her neck. Saya reached for her sword. She eyed the wolf's fangs an inch closer to her neck. Riku's echoed in her ears. The wolf got off her and ran off. Saya got up and ran after it once more. She picked up her sword and ran down the hall.

Riku fell to the floor. They were on the storage car. This was open air and the cold wind on their backs. Kai stood in front of his little brother. Louis was shooting at a brown wolf. Julia leaned against a grey van. David came running out to the storage car. "KAI!" he shouted. Kai turned around to see David. "DAVID!" Kai called back. Then a grey wolf knocked David down to the floor. "DAVID-SAN!" Riku cried out. The wolf stood over David. It stepped onto David's stomach and lowered its head toward his neck.

Then a silver light sliced through its arm. The wolf howled in pain and got off of David. Saya stood in the doorway with her sword in hand. The wolf turned its old opponent. Saya's eyes were glowing red. "SAYA!" Kai shouted happily when he saw his little sister. The two wolves growled at Saya. They moved toward her. Saya held out her sword ready to strike them down. Riku got to his feet. His chevalier indicts began to kick in.

He jumped onto the brown wolf's back and dogged his claws into its back. "RIKU!" Saya shouted. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Saya leapt up into the air but the grey wolf grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her head to the floor. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried. David and Louis began to shot at the wolves. Kai angrily began shooting but then stopped afraid that he might hit Saya and Riku. The brown wolf grabbed Riku by his wrist and threw him aside. "RIKUUU!" Kai shouted running to his brother's side.

Kai got down to his knees at Riku's side. "Riku," he cried, "Riku, are you okay?" "Yeah," said Riku getting up. Kai helped his little brother up to his feet. "KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted, "LOOK OUT!" Kai turned and saw the brown wolf running toward them. Saya took off after it. She rode the wind. "KYAAA!" she cried as she slammed into the wolf's back. The brown fell onto the tracks. Riku could hear the sound of bones being crushed and fresh tearing apart. Saya turned to the grey wolf. The wolf growled and ran at her.

Saya swung her sword into the night sky. Blood dripped from the wolf's face just below the eyes. It fell back with blood shooting out from its wound. Saya watched as the wolf's remains blew into the wind. She got down onto her knees. "Phew," said Louis, "Thank goodness that's over." But he spoke too soon. Something grabbed Riku's ankle. Riku looked down and saw the brown wolf. Blood stained its fur and its eyes filled with rage.

Riku gasped as it climbed onto the car. Kai and Saya stood on either side of Riku. Kai shot at the wolf's head and Saya's slice off its head. Both made an impact. The body fell back dragging Riku with it. Riku screamed reaching for his brother and sister. "RIKUU!" Saya and Kai shouted reaching for their little brother. Kai grabbed a hold of Riku's wrist and went down with his little brother. Saya grabbed Kai's arm while digging her heels into the car. Kai looked at her. "KAI! RIKU!" she cried, "WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T LET GO!" David and Louis ran to help. Julia grabbed Saya's waist and helped pull them up.

Kai could feel his arm slipping. "HOLD ON!" Saya shouted but Kai had slipped from her grasp. He and Riku fell to the hill. They rolled down the hill away from the tracks. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. She got ready to jump. David grabbed her underneath her arms. "What are you doing Saya?" he cried. "LET ME GO!" she shouted, "I HAVE TO SAVE THEM! I NEED TO SAVE KAI AND RIKU!" David threw her into the gray van. 'Listen," he said, "There's no use in losing you too." "BUT KAI AND RIKU ARE….!" She cried out in tears. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR THEM NOW!" David shouted.

Saya froze. "Jumping off won't help anyone," said David after calming down. Julia and Louis watched as David scored Saya without a word. Saya looked down. David turned to Louis. "Tell them to stop the train," he demanded. "Right," Louis replied. He disappeared into the passage car. Julia got down onto her knees next to Saya. Saya had curled up into a ball. "Saya…" said Julia wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted out for her brothers. The train had come to a stop. Saya and the others had got off to search for Kai and Riku. "KAI! RIKU!" she cried once more. "KAIII! RIKUUUU !" she swung the flashlight in her hand around violently. David walked toward the forest at the side of the tracks. Louis and Julia followed behind. "I don't think they're here," Julia replied. Saya's cries hit Louis's ears. He looked over to the girl calling for her brothers. "KAI! RIKU!" she shouted into the wind.

_First I lost Hagi and now Kai and Riku. _

**Saya: "Again? AAAGGGUUHHH! What is going on here?"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya; (turns) "Who are you?"**

**Mystery guest: "My name is Iruka,'**

**Saya: "Another Naruto character?"**

**Iruka: "I heard that you do these opens, am I right?"**

**Saya: "Yeah with two others, my older brother and the author but they haven't been here for two opens now and this is the thrid time they haven't shown up,"**

**Iruka: "I'm sorry to hear that, miss?"**

**Saya: "It's Saya Otonashi,"**

**Iruka: "Nice to meet you, Saya Otonashi,"**

**Saya: "Yeah it's nice to meet you too Iruka, Okay I'm going to find out why Kai and Di.M.H aren't here yet. you guys just enjoy the chaper okay? and review please, I promise I won't be alone for long and I'll also figure out why these Naruto character keep popping up, see ya next time."**

Chapter 3, Saya's determination to find her brothers

Kai opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed. He sat up and looked down at his body. His shirt had been removed and he was covered in bandages. He looked at his side and saw Riku passed out cold beside him. "So, you're awake," said a voice. "I thought Riku would wake up first since he is a chevalier." A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, dressed in black and his right hand was bandaged. Kai's eyes widen. Could it be? There was no doubt in Kai's mind about it. "Hagi?" he cried.

Hagi poured a cup of water and handed it to Kai. "Thanks," he said taking the glass from him. He took a sip then set it down. "So, you're really alive?" Kai asked, "Or am I dreaming?" "No," said Hagi, "You're not dreaming Kai." Kai smiled. "Boy, I never thought that I would be seeing you like this," said Kai. Hagi said nothing. Riku moved his hand. "Your brother is awake," said Hagi. Kai turned to Riku. Riku opened his eyes.

"Kai-nichan?" said Riku. "Hey," said Kai smiling at Riku. Riku sat up rubbing his eyes. Hagi handed him a pack of blood. "Thanks," said Riku taking the pack and drank it like a juice pouch. "Now," said Hagi, "What were you two were doing in the middle of the forest like that?" Kai remembered what happened on the train. He remembered the two wolves. He remembered Saya trying to save them from falling. Then it snapped in his mind. "Saya!" Kai cried out remembering that they had left their sister alone.

Riku looked at his older brother. Hagi looked to Kai. "Saya?" he asked. "Yeah," said Kai, "Julia found a way to prevent Saya from going into her long sleep," he explained. Riku realized that Saya wasn't with them. He looked around for his sister. "Where are we?" Riku asked. "At a hotel room," said Hagi, "In Russia." Kai looked to the snow outside. So they were still in Russia then that means Saya was still there too. Hagi knelt down and unwrapped the bandages around Riku's ankle where the wolf had grabbed him. Kai's eyes widen as he saw a large indent in Riku's skin. "Werewolves can prevent a chiropteran's healing process," Hagi explained, "Just for a few days." "But how?" said Kai.

How would Hagi know they fought wolves? "I can smell it on you," Hagi replied. "Really?" said Riku holding up his wrist. Hagi was right. Riku smelled wet dog on his skin. Kai looked at Hagi. "You called them werewolves,' he said. Hagi nodded. "How do you what they are?" he asked. "Because," said Hagi, "I am one as well." The look on Kai's face was horror and shocked. Riku was confused. Hagi sat down onto a chair. "What are you doing in Russia by the way?" he asked. Kai managed to pull himself together.

"We were with the Red Shield," he said, "They wanted to know what was going on in Russia. They asked Riku, Saya and I to come along to help." Kai noticed the look in Hagi's eyes. He was enraged about this. "It was a mistake for Saya to come here," he said, "Because, my older brother will try and kill her now." Kai's eyes widen. "You have a older brother?" he asked in surprise. Riku titled his head to the side. Hagi said nothing more.

Kai looked down at his feet. "We got to get back to Saya," he said. Riku nodded. He couldn't stand being away from his sister. Kai and Hagi knew that it was the chevalier within him. Riku turned to Hagi/ "Can you take us back to neechan?" he asked. "Of course," he said. Kai looked at the chevalier. "I think it's time Saya and I are reunion," said Hagi. Kai just smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I think Saya would be happy to see you again Hagi." Hagi said nothing. He looked out the window.

_It's been a long time since I saw Saya._

"What do you mean? I can't help join the search for Kai and Riku?" Saya shouted. She sat across a wooden table from David. "Calm down and listen," David demanded, "It's just that we don't know what is out there just yet." "My brothers are out there!" Saya cried out, "YOU WANT ME TO JUST TO GIVE UP ON THEM? KAI AND RIKU WOULD NEVER GIVE UP IF IT WAS ME OUT THERE!" she wasn't giving up so easily as David hoped. Julia and Louis were sitting on the sofa listening to David and Saya arguing.

David took a deep breath. Saya was one to follow orders but if someone important to her was at risk she would forget everything else. "I've lost everything once," she said, "I'm not going to lose it again!" David understood her pain. Saya had suffered greatly in the war against her sister. David squeezed his father's cross at was in his hand under the table. Saya had killed his father and yet he didn't hold her responsible for his death.

Saya had a family after everything that happened in her life. Hagi had given everything for her happiness. Kai and Riku were her family and now they were gone. David wanted nothing more than find the boys and bring them back to his friend. David reached into his breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a black visa credit card. He pushed the card toward Saya. "Huh?" she said picking up the card and studied it. "This is like the credit card you gave Kai," she said then realized what was happening here.

"Saya," said David. Saya looked at him. "We want you to take that card and go back to Okinawa alone." Saya's eyes widen. Her heart froze over. "WHAT?" she cried, "I thought you needed my help?" "We now know it isn't a chiropteran that we're dealing with here," said David, "You have no reason to stay here." "But Kai and Riku are….!" "We'll find your brothers and spend them back to Okinawa," David replied quickly. Saya squeezed the card and gritted her teeth. How could they just tell her to go home without Kai and Riku?

She was the one who killed the wolves and now they didn't need her? "No way," she said, "I'm sorry David-san but I'm not leaving without Kai and Riku. I'm sorry but that's my decision. I lost Hagi. I'm not going to them too." David sighed. "If you stay there's no turning back," he said. "There was no turning for me when I lost Kai and Riku that night," she replied. The door to the hotel room opened. Alston came into the room with two brown paper bags. He noticed the tense in the air around Saya and David.

Alston turned to Julia and Louis. "Kai and Riku are still missing," said Julia. Alston looked at Saya. Something within him made his blood boil. Whenever he was around Saya he felt like a predator waiting to strike down its prey and Saya was his prey. He sat down onto the couch next to Louis. Louis was typing away on his laptop. He jumped up and walked toward the table to where Saya and David were arguing. "Check this out," said Louis placing the laptop down onto the table between them.

Saya looked at the screen. An image of a figure moved across the screen. Louis paused the video and zoomed in on the figure's face. Saya could see a black wolf frozen in one spot. "This video was taken where the last attack happened," Louis explained. "And where was that?" David asked. "Four miles from here," said Louis. "How long ago?" Julia asked. "Two days after those wolves attacked us on the train," Louis explained.

It had been four days since Kai and Riku went missing. Saya got up and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?" David asked her. "If I head to where the last attack was then maybe I can learn something about my brothers," she said. David stood and grabbed her wrist. "You don't know where to go," he said. Saya didn't care. All that was on her mind now was getting Kai and Riku back. Alston looked at the video. "That's near the oil factory," he said, "That's far from here." Saya and David looked at him.

"Alright," said David letting go of Saya's wrist. "We'll head there now. Julia, Joel is on his way with George and C2 stay here and wait for them." "What?" Saya cried out, "Dad and C2 are coming?" No one reply. "Right," said Julia. "Saya," said David turning to Saya. "I'm going," she said. "I thought you might say that," he said. "Alston and Louis I need you to come with us." Alston and Louis nodded. "Let's go," he demanded. Louis and Alston followed behind him. Saya was about to step out when Julia called to her.

"Saya," she called. Saya turned to her doctor. Julia handed her something that looked like a dream catcher. "Huh?"said a confused Saya. "What's this?" she asked. "It's a dream catcher," Julia replied, "Native Americans used them to catch bad dream and they say that brings luck," she explained, "Take it, it will bring you in the search for Kai and Riku." "Thanks Julia-san," said Saya, "I'll keep it while I'm searching for my family." She placed it into her pocket and ran out the door. She caught up to David, Louis and Alston at the elevator.

Kai leaned against the seat behind him. Riku sat beside him. Hagi sat across from them. "So," said Kai, "Where are we going?" Hagi looked up from the newspaper that he was reading. "To see a comrade of mine," he replied softly. "A comrade/?" Kai asked. Hagi nodded. Riku looked out the window on the other side of Kai. "Sun looks nice out," said the young chevalier. Kai looked to his little brother and smiled. "I left a trail for Saya to follow," said Hagi, "So, she would trying to find you two." Kai turned to Hagi. "Saya," he said. His little sister's name was dry in his throat. Riku looked down.

The train moved across the field. "Hey Hagi," said Kai. Hagi looked up again at the boy. "So, where does your comrade live?" "He travels the world and is currently in the capital of Vietnam," Hagi replied. "VIETNAM?" Kai shouted, "But that's….." Hagi nodded. Riku looked at Kai and then at Hagi. "What's wrong with Vietnam?" he asked. "It's nothing Riku," Hagi replied. The look on Kai's face said otherwise. Something must have there. Riku had never known of what took place during the Vietnam War. The last thing Kai wanted was for Riku to be afraid of Saya when he learned the truth.

Holding the dream catcher in her hand, Saya waited for David and the others to call her. She had been stick in the back of the car for seven minutes or more. The cold winter snow flew outside. Saya studied the dream catcher. "This is possible to bring me luck?" she said to herself. Then she heard a tip on the window. She looked and saw Louis standing there peering into the window. "Let's go," he said, "We got a job for you." She opened the car door and followed him into the factory. David and Alston were searching in a small room of the factory.

Louis had Saya put a note together that had been torn up. Saya had decided to just do what she was told even though she could do more than them. "Anything?" David asked. Both Louis and Alston shook their heads. "Finished," said Saya handing David the note. "Thanks," he said taking the note. He looked at the note. It was address to a man named Mood eye. "That's odd," said Louis, "Isn't Mood eye a criminalist?" "One of London's finest," said Alston. David looked at the note. "It doesn't say who wrote it," he said.

Louis looked at the note. "Where did you learn how to solve puzzles like that?" he asked Saya. The way the note was it had just arrived. "Hagi had taught me a few things or two," she said, "He had a talent for this like sort of stuff." 'I see," said Louis. "I think we should head to London," said David. "What about Kai and Riku?" Saya asked that was the reason why she came out here. David knew that. Saya got a better look at the note.

"That handwriting," she gasped quietly. No one noticed the look on her face. "If Mood eye's in London," said Alston, "Then why was the note spent here?" David rubbed his chin. Then his phone rang. He pulled out his phone from his breast pocket. "Julia?" he said, "Alright, we're be right there." He hung up the phone and placed it back into his breast pocket. "Let's go," he said, "They're here." Saya nodded. They headed out the factory.

A figure stood in the hallway watching them walk toward the car. "So, Saya Otonashi has arrived at last," said the figure, "Now the games will begin. Prepare yourself little brother. I'm going after the one you love." The figure eyed Saya. "Soon, the last queen of the chiropteran will be no more than a memory." The figure disappeared as Saya turned her head toward the window. "That was strange," she said, "I thought could sense something." She turned and walked toward the car where the others were waiting.

Kai yawned as he sat up from the seat where he had been sleep. Riku sat beside Hagi. "Sleep well?" Hagi asked Kai. "Yeah I guess," said Kai. He rubbed his eyes. Riku jumped to his brother's side. Hagi watched the boys. He knew that Saya would enjoy their company again. Hagi tried to remain hidden for Saya's sake but from what Kai had told him. His absence had been hard on Saya. Kai had made up his mind that he would reunion Saya and Hagi.

Hagi wanted nothing more than to be by Saya's side again. He missed her greatly. Her beautiful smile was one thing he missed. Her laugher, her warm smiles, her kind heart, her love for others and most of all Saya herself he had missed. Hagi had always thought of Saya as a ray of beauty. Hagi had seen many beautiful women but to him Saya was the most beautiful of all. Hagi could never bring himself to love another woman like he loves Saya.

Kai looked out the window. Riku got up and walked to the bed. They had brought a hotel room in Hanoi the capital of Vietnam. Kai had taken a nap on the sofa. Hagi sat in a chair. The door to the hotel room opened. Kai saw a curly red haired man with a mechanic eye stepped into the room. "Ah it's been a long time old friend," he said turning to Hagi. "Mood eye," said Hagi, "It's good to see you after all these years." Kai raised an eyebrow.

Riku was confused as well. Hagi stood up and greeted his old comrade. "This is Kai and Riku," Hagi said pointing to the boys. "Hello," said Riku bowing to Mood eye. "What's up," said Kai. "It's nice to meet you boys," said Mood eye. He turned to Hagi. "Now, what can I do you for?" he asked. "Information on Yisuke," said Hagi. "Yisuke?" said Kai and Riku. Mood eye sighed then nodded. "Your older brother," he said. He sat down onto a chair near the door. "Well, the last heard of him," he began, "He was in Russia causing all kinds of trouble. I heard he created an army there." "What?" said Kai.

"I see," said Hagi, "So, he's in Russia now." "According to the rumors he's after Saya Otonashi now," said Mood eye. Kai and Riku's eyes widen. "I knew it,' said Hagi, "He must have heard that I am her chevalier now. So he's targeting Saya to get to me." Mood eye nodded. He looked to Kai and Riku. "He also after them," he said, "Since they're the girl's family. He'll try to kill them to get to her." Kai and Riku looked at each other. Hagi sighed. "Saya won't survive against him," he said, "I need to kill him now more than ever."

"Don't be too quick boy," said Mood eye, "I know you have a history with your brother but you can't let your feelings toward one girl get in the way." Kai made a fist. "What can we do to help?" he asked. Hagi turned to him. "Saya is our sister," Kai continued, "We should have the right to help in any way we can." Mood eye shook his head. "There's nothing you boys can do," he said. "BULLSHIT!" Kai cried. Riku looked to his brother.

"Saya is my sister and I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing! I have every right to help her!" Me too!" said Riku, "Saya-neechan is a part of our family and we have to help save her!" "Riku," said Kai, "I'm neechan's second chevalier. So that means it's my job to protect her! Right Hagi?" Hagi sighed and nodded. "Riku has received Saya's blood," said Saya's first chevalier. Kai nodded. Mood eye sighed. "Okay, then," he said, "Looks like we have no other choice then." Kai and Riku smiled.

"Dad! C2!" Saya cried out as she ran into the hotel room. George got from his chair and embraced his daughter. C2 stood beside him. "Saya," said George happily hugging his daughter. "I've missed you dad," said Saya. "I'm glad you're safe," said George. Saya hugged C2. "It's good to see you C2," she said. "It's good to see you too, Lady Saya," C2 replied. George turned to David. "Julia, told us what happened to my sons," he said. David nodded sadly. "I'm sorry George we did what could to save them." George knew that they did.

He was glad that Saya was safe. Saya sat down onto the couch with C2 at her side. They talked about what was going on it Okinawa. Kaori and Mao were good friends and they miss Saya. They had hoped she would return and hang out with them. Saya just smiled as they spoke. George, Alston, Louis, David, Joel and Julia were discussing the letter they found in the oil factory. "Mood eye?" asked Joel. David nodded. He pulled out the letter and handed it to the director of Red Shield. Joel took a good long look at the letter.

Alston looked to Saya. His blood began to boil. C2 handed Saya a letter that Kaori wanted him to give Saya. Saya thanked him reached for the letter. She sliced her finger on the corner of the paper. "Ow, paper cut," she said. C2 looked to see the cut that was closing. The smell of blood filled Alston's nose. He let out a low growl from his throat. Then his teeth became fangs and his nails were sharp as claws. He let out a growl. Everyone turned to see what had happened. Alston charged at Saya.

C2 got in front of Saya. Alston pushed him out of the way and charged full speed toward Saya. Saya jumped up and grabbed her katana. Alston's body changed into a brown wolf that stood on two legs. The image of the brown wolf that she had fought on the train dragging Riku and Kai down with it appeared in Saya's head. "You're the….?" She said. The wolf lunged at her. Saya dived down through the window. "Saya!" George cried out running toward the window. The wolf had jumped down and ran after her into the forest.

C2 got up his feet and ran after the wolf and Saya. "Let's go," Joel demanded. Each of them grabbed a gun or two and ran out the door. Saya dived down toward the ground as the wolf pounced into the air and came landing onto a branch above her head. It swatted at her head causing her to dive. C2 shot out a red crystallized spearhead at the wolf's frank. The wolf jumped into the air. "Lady Saya!" C2 cried running toward Saya. "Are you alright?" "C2," said Saya getting up. "Thanks." C2 nodded.

The wolf launched itself at them. Saya swung her sword blocking its claws from getting anywhere closer to her head. C2 launched himself forward using his claws to slice through the wolf's torso. The wolf let out a howl in pain. Saya pushed back causing the wolf to fall backwards. "NOW!" she shouted. The wolf got up to its feet. Saya and C2 moved to its side. It growled as it looked around. Saya and C2 went for the wolf at the same time. The wolf kicked C2 into the gut spending him back first into a tree.

The wolf's claws sliced Saya's cheek making her fly back onto the snow. She slowly got up and touched her cheek. Her eyes widen. Her cheek had stretches on it but the stretches weren't healing like they normally would. C2 got to his feet. Saya held her cheek as she stood up. "What is going on here?" she asked herself, "My cheek hasn't healed. What the heck?" the wolf ran toward her. C2 got between Saya and the wolf. The wolf's arm went through his torso. "C2!" Saya shouted. The wolf flew C2 aside with ease.

Saya charged at the wolf. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted leaping up into the air with her sword above her head. The wolf looked up at her. It let a howl creating a gust wind that ripped through her skin. She fell back onto the snow. She got up but fell back down as the wolf's fangs dogged into her left leg. She screamed in pain. She looked over to C2. Blood was dripping from his body. The wolf's fangs went deeper into her leg.

A loud ban echoed in Saya's ears. The wolf jumped back. George appeared with a revolver in his hands. "Stay away from my daughter," he warned the beast. The wolf growled at him. "Dad!" Saya cried, "Its C2! He's….!" Julia was already on its. She closed the wound after putting pressure onto it. David and Louis appeared on either side of George. The wolf growled and ran toward them. Saya leapt up and slashed into the wolf's side. The wolf fell to the ground. Saya fell onto her side. The wolf's claws sliced her forehead.

"Saya!" George cried out. Saya got up to her feet but fell when her leg gave way. George ran toward his daughter's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. She tried to stand but couldn't. George helped her to her feet. C2 opened his eyes. He stood up. "Are you alright?" Julia asked. C2 nodded. "What about Lady Saya?" he asked. George brought Saya over to Julia and C2 while David and Louis were dealing with the wolf. Julia examined Saya's wounds. C2's had closed but Saya's hadn't. Joel opened the van. "Get Saya in here now," he said. George brought his daughter over to the back of the van.

David and Louis slammed into trees. George pointed his revolver at the wolf's head. Saya tried to move but couldn't. "Take it easy Saya," said Julia. C2 stood beside George. The wolf ran toward the van. C2 swung his claws at the wolf's chest. The wolf howled in pain as C2's claws made their mark. Saya got up slowly and dashed passed George. "Saya! Come back!" George cried out. Saya leapt up into the sky. C2 went flying back. Saya swung her sword slicing the wolf's arm off as it reached for C2's neck.

Blood flew into the air. Saya fell onto her knees. Using her sword for support she slowly stood up. The wolf held its shoulder. It growled. Saya's eyes grew red with rage. She ran toward the wolf with her sword at her side. The wolf swung its arm into the air. Saya zoomed passed its claws and spun around like a wind monster. She swung her sword toward its shoulder. Blood shot through the air as the wolf sliced through the air with its claws.

Saya fell back landing on her head. Her arm was bleeding. George shot at the wolf's head. Saya tried to stand but fell to her knees. She looked to see the bullet had hit its target. "Saya, are you okay?" George cried out. Saya used her sword for support. C2 leapt into the air and cut through bone and fresh. The wolf roared in pain. Saya tried to catch her breath. Then the wolf shot up to its feet. Saya's eyes widen as the bullet fell from its forehead and hit the snow. "Damn I forgot," she cursed herself.

Riku walked behind Kai and Hagi. After their visit with Mood eye it was clear that Saya's life was on the line. Kai looked to the sky. The jungle was hot as hell. Hagi led the way. "Now where are we going?" Kai called. "How long have we been walking?" Hagi didn't answer either of his questions. "Hey!" he was mad now. He grabbed Hagi's shoulder. "How long have we been walking?" Hagi stopped suddenly. Kai stopped too. Riku hit his brothers' back. "Huh?" said the young chevalier.

He smelled something. "Kai-nichan," Riku said nervously grabbing onto Kai's shirt. "Hn?" said Kai turning to his little brother. "What's wrong?" he asked. Something leapt up into the air. Hagi grabbed Kai and Riku then jumped aside. A lion landed onto the ground where they had been standing. "What the hell?" Kai cried. The lion roared as it ran toward them. Hagi grabbed the lion by the neck and squeezed it.

Riku and Kai watched Hagi couched the lion. He threw into a tree. The lion fell onto the ground. It got up and lunged at Hagi. Hagi side stepped away. The lion hit another tree that was behind the chevalier. Hagi had taken to the air. The lion turned its attention toward Kai and Riku. Kai pulled Riku behind him and pointed his gun at the lion's head. The lion launched itself toward them. Kai pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the lion's forehead. Hagi came down onto its back. The lion's bones cracked from the impact.

Lion roared in pain. Riku held his breath as he watched the teamwork of Kai and Hagi. Hagi leapt back and landed onto his feet. Kai pointed his gun at the lion again. The lion tried to stand but fell to the ground. Riku felt his throat on fire. His fangs grew in. he zoomed past Kai. "Riku?" said Kai. Riku bit down onto the lion's neck. Kai was about to walk toward his brother but Hagi blocked his path. "Let him feed Kai," said Hagi.

Kai watched as his little brother feed on the lion. Soon Riku pulled away from the lion's neck. Blood trailed down his mouth. Hagi picked up the corpse and threw it aside. Kai walked over toward his little brother. "Full?" he asked laughing. Riku nodded. Kai took his shirt and wiped the blood off Riku's mouth. "You're one messy eater little bro,' he said laughing Riku rolled his eyes which made Kai laugh even harder.

Hagi watched the two brothers. Kai and Riku turned to Hagi. "Let's go," said Hagi, "We're running out of time." "Right," said Kai. Riku nodded. They continued walking. The jungle heat beating down their backs as they walked. Kai looked up at the sky again. The bright blue sky reminded him of Okinawa. He wondered how George and C2 were doing. He wanted to know what was Saya doing now. Riku had wondered the same thing. Riku could sense that Saya was in danger. He looked to Hagi. Hagi had the same sensation.

Saya leapt forward japing her sword into the wolf's chest. David and the others were no use in this battle. C2 swung his claws at the wolf's neck. Both blades pierced through the skin. The wolf grabbed them by the neck and threw them. C2 sidled onto the snow. Saya car wheeled into the air and kicked off a tree branch. She flew toward the wolf's head. Her sword at the ready. C2 appeared from behind the wolf. He swung his claws at the wolf's frank. The wolf leapt into the air heading for Saya.

C2 took off after it. Saya swung her blade at its forearm. The wolf's arm flew into the air. C2 sliced off its right leg. The wolf fell to the snowy earth. Saya cut off its last remaining arm. The wolf fell to the ground with a loud thud. Saya landed onto her knees. C2 stood beside her. "I managed to cut off one of its legs," he said. "Good," said Saya slowly standing up ignoring the pain. The wolf tried to stand but with only one leg and no arms it was useless. Saya and C2 walked toward the wolf. C2 readied to cut off its remaining limb.

The wolf turned back into Alston. "Alston," said Saya, "I'm sorry." "Saya," said Alston, "Kill me please." "Huh?" said Saya, "But why?" "I have killed so many people," he replied, "This way I can repay with my sins. The wolf within me will take over if you don't hurry." Saya looked at him. "I wasn't always a werewolf," he said, "I was a human but one day….I met a pure-blood werewolf and he turned me into a monster." The memory played back in his head as he spoke. "I beg of you please," he said, "You are the only one who can save me. I wish to die for what I have done to those people."

"The one who turned me into a wolf wants you dead. I don't want to kill you or anyone else. Please kill me. I beg of you do it for me." Saya looked down. "Lady Saya," said C2. "Saya," said Alston. Saya looked up at him. "Just do it!" Saya held up her sword to his forehead. "You must know the name of the man who did this do me," said Alston, "His name is Yisuke Black, the older brother of Hagi Black." Saya's muscle froze. "Hagi has an older brother?' she whispered to herself. "He wants to kill you because he knows will make Hagi mad," Alston cried, "Hagi is alive and he is fighting his older brother for you."

Saya couldn't move. C2 grabbed her sleeve. "Lady Saya?" he said snapping Saya back to reality. "KILL ME!" Alston shouted in pain. Saya had guessed that the wolf was taking over again. She brought the sword down toward his face. "KYAAAA!" she screamed as she pierced through his skull. Blood hit her face as it flew into the air. C2 stood beside her. "I'm sorry Alston," said Saya pulling her sword out from the corpse.

Saya fell toward the snowy earth. C2 caught her. "Lady Saya," he cried. "I'm fine," she said, "Just lost too much that's all." C2 looked at her. George and the others ran toward them. George took his daughter from C2. "Thanks C2," he said. Saya began to close her eyes. "Saya," George called as she closed her eyes. "Saya?" her world went black. Julia and the others surrounded her. They took her back to the hotel.

**Saya: "Please don't let any other characters from any other animes come in today, i can't it,"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns and smiles) "Hagi!"**

**Hagi: "Hello Saya, C2 told me that you were here, alone,"**

**Saya: (drops her head) "Yesss,"**

**Hagi: (grabs her by the waist and kisses her lips)**

**Saya: "...!" (deepens the kiss)**

**Saya and Hagi: (pulls away after a few minutes)**

**Hagi: "Does? That help?"**

**Saya: (smiles and nods) "You always know just how to make me so happy, Hagi,"**

**Hagi; (smiles) "I don't know about that, Saya,"**

**Saya: (giggles then smiles evily) "You know that makes me feel a little better pheraps you could kiss me again? I'm sure another kiss woudl help,"**

**Hagi: (chuckles) "You are very greyly today, Saya, well very if that is what you wish," (leans down to kiss her lips again)**

**Saya: (deepens the kiss again)**

**(door opens)**

**Kai and Di.M.H: (walks in)**

**Di.M.H: "Hi everyone, sorry Kai and I weren't here for the last three chapers we were...WHA-?" (sees Saya and Hagi kissing)**

**Kai: "Yeah, we were...WHAT THE HELL?" (sees Saya and Hagi kissing)**

**Saya and Hagi: (pulls away and sees Kai and Di.M.H standing there)**

**Di.M.H: "Just have you been doing Saya While Kai and I were away?"**

**Saya: (brushes) "N-n-n-nothing,"**

**Kai and Di.M.H "!"**

**Di.M.H: (smiles evily) "Okay Saya, i got the idea, we were gone for three chapters, so you thought about having some with Hagi,"**

**Kai: "Yeah sis, were you doing while we were away,"**

**Saya: (face turns redder as Di.M.H's hits her ear) "It's nothing,"**

**Kai: "If you say so sis,"**

**Saya: "I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING!"**

**Kai and Di.M.H: "Whatever,"**

**Hagi: (grabs Saya by the waist and whispers in her ear) "Don't let them get to you,"**

**Saya: (face turns even redder and his breath hits her ear)**

**Kai and Di.M.H: (laughs)**

**Hagi:(kisses Saya's lips again)**

**Saya: "...!" (deepens the kiss once more)**

**Kai and Di.M.H: (laughs)**

**Kai: "Okay, I had enough teasing Saya for one day,"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah, me too, anyway let's get on with the show on the road, sorry that Kai and I haven't been here for the last chapters, I promise you guys we'll be here for the final chapter, let me know if you like when Kai and I tease Saya, I sure do it's a lot of fun especially if Hagi and her are together, she goes nuts when we do it, please review, if you don't that would make me think that you don't like me and my stories, just kidding, please review and i will tease Saya again if you guys want me to, that's all for now, thanks again, bye bye,"**

**Saya: (shouts in the background) "I HATE YOU!"**

****

Chapter 4, a love that's stronger than hatred

Saya opened her eyes and find herself lying on a bed. She sat up and looked around. She looked down at her body. She was covered in bandages. She looked into the mirror to see just how much damage was done. She had bandages on her leg where she had gotten bit. A small square bandage on her cheek where she had been scratched, a bandage around her head. She looked almost like a mummy. The door opened. She turned around to see George and C2 stepping into the room. "How are you feeling," George asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. C2 looked down at the bandages wrapped around her body. George handed her fresh clean clothes. "Once you're dressed," he said, "You can come down and eat. I made a real feast." Saya smiled at her father. "Sure thanks dad," she said. C2 and George left the room giving her time to dress. She quickly got dressed and made her way into the kitchen. George and Louis made a real big feast for Saya. "Well, good morning Saya," said Louis when he saw her. Saya nodded.

"Your father and I thought that you would be hungry since it has been four days since you had passed out," he said. "Thanks," said Saya. She sat down and began to eat. George and Louis laughed as she ate. C2 sat on the couch watching the news. Saya looked outside and realized at they weren't in Russia anymore. 'Where are we?" she asked. "London," said George, "We have info on two boys that match both Kai and Riku's describes were spotted here," said Louis. So Kai and Riku were in London.

Saya's heart bounced into her chest. Saya had finished and grabbed her hotel key from George. "I'm going for a walk," she said. "Okay," George replied. C2 jumped off the couch and ran toward Saya. "May I go with you Lady Saya?" he asked. Saya smiled and nodded. George smiled too. "You two be careful now," he said. "We will," Saya called back as they headed for the door. Saya opened the door and stepped out behind C2. They walked down the streets of London. David, Joel and Julia had decided to pay Mood eye a visit.

David stood at the door of the apartment. Julia and Joel stood behind him. He knocked on the door. The doorknob turned and the door opened. A man with red curly hair stood there. He had mechanic eye. "Can I help you?" he asked. "We're looking for Mood eye," said David, "Did you know where we can find him?" Julia asked. The man sighed. "That's me," he said, "Come in, this must be important. That's the only reason people pay a visit."

They stepped into the apartment. "Who are you guys anyway?" Mood eye asked. Joel held up his pocket watch. "Ah, a Goldschmidt," said Mood eye, "Then you must be the Red Shield." "How do you know who we are?" Joel asked. The door open to the bathroom opened and a young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes and bandages around his right hand stood in the doorway.

His hair was wet which made David think that he just got of the shower. "Hagi," said David recognizing the man. "It seems you were right old friend," said Mood eye to Hagi. Hagi nodded. Julia and Joel's eyes widen. Hagi did nothing. He placed the towel he was holding in his hand over his shoulder. "Where are the boys?" he asked looking around for something. "They went for a walk," said Mood eye. Then Julia's cell rang. She picked up. "Louis?" she said. "So, you're alive after all," said David.

"And you're still getting your nose in where it doesn't belong as always David," Hagi replied. "Saya is what?" said Julia surprised. "Why did you let her leave?" they all turned to Julia. "Never mind," she said, "Just make sure that she doesn't stay out long." She hung up her phone. "Saya's awake," she said, "She and C2 went for a walk." Joel nodded. "As long as C2's with her," said Joel, "She'll be fine." Julia nodded. "What happened to your friend?" Mood eye asked. "We were attacked by a werewolf," said Joel.

Rage burned through Hagi's eyes. Mood eye looked to his friend. If it bothers you much then go to her," he said, "This is not a joke," Hagi growled. He walked toward the door. "Where are you off to?" Mood eye called. "To find Yisuke," Hagi replied coldly, "And put an end to this." He stepped out the apartment and closed the door behind him. "He's going to Saya," said Mood eye. "How do you know?" Julia asked. "Oh, I know Hagi and he's the kind that will find anyway to be with his girl," Mood eye replied.

Saya and C2 stood in the middle of town square. London were big on soccer and severe other sports. It was hard to find American baseball in England not that it was Saya what wanted to watch. She and C2 walked through the clouded streets. The London of today wasn't different from the London of the past. Saya had been it London when she hunting Diva and this old wonderful town hasn't changed that's what she believed.

Hagi had taken her to many places to take her mind off things. Saya knew that it was impossible to recreate those memories of her and Hagi. C2 noticed a large TV showing an American comedy that was big in England. Saya took a deep breath. "Saya," a voice whispered in her ear. Saya turned around but saw no one. "What's wrong Lady Saya?" C2 asked. Saya turned to him. "It's nothing," she replied.

They continued walking down the streets. "Saya," there it was again. This time it was closer. Saya spun around and saw a black wolf staring at her in an alleyway. C2 noticed it too. "RIKU!" a voice echoed in Saya and C2's ears. "That sounds like Master Kai," said C2. Saya gasped as she heard her brother's voice. "KAI! RIKU!" she shouted running toward the scream. "LADY SAYA!" C2 cried out reaching out for her but it was too late. "WAIT!" he cried but Saya's mind was set on her brothers; like it had been ever since she was separated from them. C2 ran after her hoping that they wouldn't into any trouble.

Kai's back hit the wall as a man with long white hair as long as Hagi's dark hair took a step toward him. Kai looked over to where his little lay. This man had just appeared out of nowhere and attacked Kai and Riku. Riku had tried to use his chevalier abilities to protect Kai but in the end; it wasn't any good against this man. "Riku," said Kai with sorrow in his voice reaching toward his little brother. The man stabbed Kai in the gut.

Kai let out a scream of pain as the long narrow blade of the man's snake-like sword pierced. Kai looked to Riku again. Riku had a large hole in his chest. Blood dripped down Kai's mouth. "KAI! RIKU!" a voice cried out. Kai turned to see Hagi standing in the end of the alley way. "Hagi," Kai called weakly. Hagi's eyes grew red with rage. "Little brother," said the man tuning to Hagi. "Yisuke," Hagi growled. Yisuke gave him one of his infamous smirks. "It's been such a long time little brother," he said taking a step toward Hagi.

"What have you been doing since we last saw each other?" Hagi growled. Yisuke placed his sword over his shoulder as he spoke. "Oh wait I know," he said with a smirk, "Playing servant to a bloodsucker. Am I right?" Hagi dashed toward him. The bandages on his right hand fell to the ground as he ran. "Say what you want about me," Hagi hissed swinging his right arm forward. Yisuke leapt into the air avoiding Hagi's claws with ease. He landed onto his feet looking at his younger brother. "I will not let you say such things about Saya!" Yisuke chuckled to himself. "Don't tell me, you've fallen for her," he said with a laugh.

"What a laugh," he stopped when he caught Hagi's eyes. "Oh, you're serious," he said then his smirk faded. "Oh, Hagi," he said shaking his head. "You better than that little brother." As he spoke he disappeared from and reappeared behind Hagi. "HAGI!" Kai shouted warning his friend but the warning wasn't needed. Hagi dove to the side kicking Yisuke in the chin. Kai watched as Yisuke slammed into the wall. "Kai!" Hagi shouted. Kai turned to him. "Get Riku and get away from here!" Kai nodded which was all he could do that the moment. He got up and walked to Riku. He lifted his little brother up into his arms and turned to Hagi. "Just make sure you come out alive!" he shouted.

Hagi nodded. Kai was about to run away when something caught his eye. He saw a figure of a girl standing in the ally way in front of him. Another figure that was smaller appeared at her side. Kai watched as they took a step toward him. "KAI!" the girl shouted. That was when Kai realized at she wasn't the enemy but a comrade. "SAYA?" he shouted. "Saya?" Hagi cried turning to see the two figures running toward Kai. Yisuke saw his chance and zoomed by Hagi. "KAI!" Hagi shouted. Kai spun around to see Yisuke heading right for him. Kai ran toward the end of the alley then a loud sound of something tearing through skin echoed in Kai's ear. He slowly turned around to see a small boy with large claws standing in front of Kai.

"C2!1" Kai shouted. C2 had blocked Yisuke's blade with his own claws. "C2!" the girl cried out. "MASTER KAI!" C2 shouted. Kai froze to hear his voice after a few days. "GET MASTER RIKU TO SAFELY!" Kai nodded nervously. Yisuke pushed the small boy back into the pavement. "C2!" Saya appeared at his side. C2 rolled and threw Saya her katana. Saya caught her weapon in midair. "Saya," said Kai as he saw the bandages on his little sister's body. "Get going!" she shouted pulling out her sword from its sheath.

Kai froze not knowing what to do. He needed to get Riku to a doctor but he needed to help his sister. Yisuke smirked as he saw his target. The girl that he had heard so much about standing right before him. Saya held her katana tightly. She looked at Riku then at Yisuke. "So you're the great Saya Otonashi," he said with a smirk. "You are very beautiful." Saya hissed. "What did you do to Riku?" she growled. Yisuke just smirked. "The same thing I'm going to do to you and your family," he replied.

Then Hagi leapt into action and slammed into Yisuke's side spending him into the wall. "Hagi?" Saya gasped at the sight at her first chevalier. Hagi stood up straight. "I told you," he said as Yisuke got up to his feet. "You won't touch Saya while I'm still alive." Yisuke snorted. "Well it seems I'll have to kill you," he said holding up his blade. Hagi held up his demonic hand to eye level. The two brothers readied to attack. Yisuke made the first move. He disappeared then reappeared behind Saya. Saya looked over her shoulder.

"DIE BLOODSUCKER!" he roared. He moved so fast. Saya was afraid that she couldn't dodge him in time. "LADY SAYA!" C2 cried. "SAYA!" Kai shouted as his little sister was an inch away from death. Hagi grabbed Yisuke's hand stopping his blade from piercing through Saya's neck. His eyes glowing with rage and hatred toward his brother and love toward Saya. Saya stood there froze. Hagi squeezed his brother's wrist. "Stay away from Saya," he growled pushing his brother away. Yisuke slide across the ally. Kai pulled out his pistol but then he remembered about Riku. He looked to his little brother then to Saya.

"SAYA!" a voice cried out. Kai turned and saw David and the others standing there. "DAVID!" Kai cried. "Kai?" said David when he saw the boy. "It's Riku!" Kai cried looking to his little brother. "He's hurt pretty bad!" David heard the desperation in Kai's voice. Hagi dashed toward Yisuke. Saya followed the chevalier. Yisuke swung his sword at Hagi's spine but Saya swung her blade at the same time blocking his attack from reaching her beloved knight. Hagi took that chance to dig his claws into Yisuke's chest.

Yisuke pushed back spending Saya flying back toward the wall. Hagi rode the wind to catch her before she hit the wall. "Thanks Hagi," she said as he set her down onto the ground feet first. "Saya," he said, "Please leave," "Huh?" said Saya looking at him. Yisuke dashed for them. Hagi wrapped his arm around Saya's waist and leapt into the air landing onto a roof. Yisuke looked up at his little brother. Saya held out her weapon ready to fight. Hagi held up his arm blocking her from shooting down like an arrow.

"Saya," he said, "This isn't your fight," Saya griped her katana tightly. "No, Hagi," she said, "I'm not going to lost you again." "Saya," said the fateful knight, "He is my older brother and this is my fight. If you get involved then you'll die." "I don't care," she snapped. "Saya?" he pleaded but she wouldn't listen to him. "You were there when I was fighting against my sister," she said, "You were there through it all and now it's my turn to be there for you." "Saya," said Hagi touched by his queen's words.

Yisuke leapt up into the air. "I hate to interrupt the lovers having a moment but…." They looked up at him. "LET'S FINISH THIS HAGI!" they leapt up into the air landing onto the other side of the roof. Yisuke came crashing down into the stone surface. Saya felt the pain in her leg and fell to her knees. Hagi stood by her side. He pulled out a dragger from his jacket. "Saya," he said, "You must flee. You are in no condition to fight anyone." Saya used her katana for support. "No….Hagi…." she wasn't going to let the pain stop her.

Hagi looked at his queen. She was in no condition to fight and yet she wasn't listening that was the Saya that Hagi knew. She slowly stood up to her feet. Hagi helped her to her feet. Yisuke dashed toward them only to be thrown back by a blast of light. Hagi and Saya turned to see a figure walking toward them. Mood eye appeared from the bright blue sky. "Hope I wasn't too late," he said. "Mood eye," said Hagi. Saya looked to the man then to Hagi.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Mood eye," the man replied, "So, you must be Saya?" "Yeah that's me," she replied. Hagi placed a hand Saya's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Mood eye rolled his eyes. "To make sure that you don't die," he said, "Whenever Yisuke is around you intend to control yourself." Then he looked at Saya. "But, I guess when it's comes to this girl you seem perfectly normal." Saya brushed as Mood eye's words hit her ears. Yisuke stood up and twisted his bone back to their positions.

Hagi growled. "Yeah for about the white snake," said Mood eye. "White snake?" Saya asked looking to Hagi and then Mood eye. "His sword," Hagi replied not taking his eyes off his brother. "His sword blocks any major damage to his body," Mood eye explained, "He takes some damage but the greater the hit the greater power his absorbs and uses it against his opponent." Saya stood there in shock. Yisuke swung his sword into the air. A narrow light shot out his blade and into the air. "SAYA!" Hagi shouted as the light headed right for her.

Saya couldn't move. Mood eye gritted his teeth together. Hagi stood in front of Saya. The light zoomed into the air and headed straight for them. "….." Hagi stood his ground. Mood eye pulled out a silver shield and threw it at Hagi. Hagi caught it and used it to shield himself and Saya from the blast. Saya stood there unable to move. The light hit the shield that Hagi was holding. The light consumed them both into it.

Saya fell to the ground. She opened her mouth and blood shot out. She sat up to see Hagi on his knees. Yisuke walked toward him with his sword at his side. Hagi looked up at his older brother. "Defending a bloodsucker to the very end," he said. He held up his sword above Hagi's head. Hagi did nothing. Saya got up to her feet and ran toward them with her arm reached for them. "NOO!" she cried. Hagi heard her plea and grabbed the blade with his left hand. Saya froze in her tracks. Hagi slowly stood up to his feet.

He had forgotten why he fought but hearing Saya's made him remember his reason for living. She was his only reason to live. Mood eye stood watching the two brothers and the girl standing there waiting for the next move. "Why don't you just die already?" Yisuke hissed. Hagi's eyes burning with love and desire for Saya. "Unlike you," said Hagi, "I have a reason to fight. You fight for yourself while I fight for the love of the one person that I treasure the most in this world. There is nothing you can do to change that." Yisuke growled.

"Does she know that you're a wolf?" he hissed. Saya's eyes widen. Hagi's body shook with rage at the question. "So, you haven't told her yet?" asked Yisuke, "You say that you fight for love but if that love is just a lie? If what the one who doesn't love you once she learns the truth about you?" Saya remembered Alston. He had said that Hagi and this man were brothers. Born to the same father, then if their father was a wolf then Yisuke and Hagi would be wolves too. Saya made a fist. She would love Hagi no matter what he was.

He loves her even when he was part human and he still does. The sound of bones cracking made Saya look up. Yisuke and Hagi had dogged their claws into each other's stomach. Blood dripped down their mouths. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hearing her cry; Hagi pulled away from his brother's stomach. Yisuke held his stomach. Hagi's wounds closed quickly. Yisuke growled with annoyance. "You're the only one who won't be affected by a chiropteran or a werewolf when they attack you. Your body stays the same because you have the blood of a werewolf and chiropteran within you!"

"That's right," said Hagi, "Since I can't be affected by either of the two species then I can protect Saya forever."Yisuke growled and turned to Saya. "This is your fault he's powerful than I am!" he roared. He ran toward her. Hagi got between Yisuke and Saya with his claws digging into his torso. Saya took a step back. Never had she seen Hagi fight like this before. Yisuke backed away from Hagi. He growled and hissed before taking off into the air. Saya watched him take off. "You're not going after him?" Mood eye asked. Hagi turned to Saya.

"No," he said, "My place is with Saya." He walked over and lifted her into his arms. She grabbed a hold of his shirt. Mood eye shook his head. "Hagi," he said, "You are a devil." Hagi let a small chuckle before jumping down onto the ground where the others were waiting..Saya saw Julia attending to Riku and Kai. David and C2 ran toward them. "Lady Saya!" C2 cried out as he got to her side. Hagi set her down onto her feet. She grabbed a hold of his hand and led him toward her two brothers. Kai looked up and smiled at them.

"Riku's going to be fine," he assured Saya. Saya smiled at him. "Yeah," she said. Then they heard moaning. They all turned to see Riku waking up. "Riku!" Kai cried out happily hugging his little brother. "Master Riku," said C2 hugging Riku. Riku smiled and hugged both Kai and C2. He looked to see Saya standing over them with Hagi at her side. That made Riku very happy to see them together again. He got up and hugged his sister. Saya smiled and hugged him back. C2 and Kai joined into the hug.

Hagi watched the four as they were reunion. Louis and George appeared with the van. "DAD!" Kai and Riku shouted when they saw George. George smiled and hugged his boys. C2 walked toward them. Saya smiled and hugged Hagi around his waist. "I'm glad that I have Kai, Riku and you back," she said happily looking up at him. Hagi nodded happily. "We are glad to have found you and the others again." "Hey Saya!" Kai called her over. "Get over here!" "Coming!" she called back. She turned to Hagi and kissed his cheek.

They walked toward the boys. George pulled them all into a hug. Saya got Hagi in on it. George invited Hagi to stay with them. "You're welcome go back to Okinawa with us if you like," he said. Hagi looked down at Saya. She give him a warm beautiful smile that he couldn't refuse. Kai and Riku both nodded as Hagi turned to them. He nodded. Saya kissed him on the cheek once more. "I knew that Saya would like that," said George laughing. Kai, Riku, C2 and Saya all laughed along with him. Julia, Joel and Louis smiled. David turned to Mood eye. "So, looks like Hagi has got that special someone," said Mood eye.

"It's hard to believe that he fell in love with Saya." "How is that a surprise?" David asked. Mood eye shook his head smiling. "I have known Hagi since he was a young boy and he never showed any kind of emotions." He turned to Hagi and Saya. "Now, look at him," he continued, "He finally has that one girl that can change him. The only emotion he held onto was the hatred toward his brother but now he holds onto the love for Saya. Their love is stronger than hatred." Hagi held Saya in his arms and kissed the top of her head. David watched them carefully. All of the Red Shield knew the love that Hagi and Saya shared.

David had seen it firsthand. Kai had made their love stronger by stopping Saya from taking her own life. "I wonder," said Julia, "What now happens now?" Joel was the one who answered: "We go back home." Louis nodded smiling. "What about Yisuke?" David asked Mood eye. "Oh," Mood eye replied, "He'll return but he'll need an army to defend Hagi's and Saya's love." David looked at Saya's smiling face. She was determined to find her brothers. Now she had found them and her lover at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5, the love of a family and the

**Saya: (walks in) "Hey where is everyone?"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns)**

**Cable guy; (comes in)**

**Saya: "Who are you?"**

**Cable guy: (looks around) "Is this 24 Park Aveune?"**

**Saya: "No, that's four blocks down,"**

**Cable guy: (leaves)**

**Saya: (groans then notices a note from Di.M.H)**

**Saya: "What? why aren't they coming?" (throws the note)**

**(door opens)****Saya: (turns)**

**C2: "Good day Lady Saya, where is Lady Di. Master Kai today?"**

**Saya: "Hey C2, they're not coming," (groans)**

**C2: "Oh, i see, do you think we should just start the story then?"**

**Saya: "Yeah," (is annoyed) "We should, okay, I have go find Di.M.H and kill her for not coming. please review when you can, thanks everyone,"**

**C2: "Thank you for coming, I must go find MasterRiku for he has something he needs to do, fair well, Ladies and gentlmen," **

Saya Otonashi and the search for Kai and Riku

Chapter 1, a peaceful day in Okinawa

The sun in the peaceful city of Okinawa as usually hot but today it was seemed to be one of the hottest days in the town's history. Kai was one of the many people who were use to this blazing sun but today it bothered even him. "Phew, it's hot," he groaned as sweat went down his back to his legs. He sat on his motorcycle. Today wasn't a good day for school but there was nothing he could do about it. Kai let out a deep breath.

He looked up to the sky. The sun was blinding. "It's such a nice day but it's so hot. I think, I'm going to boil over," he said to himself. His white T-shirt was covered in sweat. Even his dark pants were covered in his own sweat. "Kai….!" A voice called out. Kai turned his head to see a girl with long brown hair standing near the grate entrance. Kai groaned. He could think of worst situations but this was the worst so far in his life. "What do you want Mao?" he asked coldly. Mao walked toward him. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai noticed the smile on her face which made him a bit nervous.

"What do you want Mao?" he asked again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought you dropped out of school four months ago?" "Kai….!"a voice called to him. Kai and Mao turned their heads to see a girl with short dark hair and brown eyes running toward them. Kai smiled at the girl. "Yeah sis," he said. Mao gave the girl a death glare. The girl backed an inch or two away from them. "Mao," Kai hissed, "Leave Saya alone!"Kai shook her off and handed Saya a pink helmet. She smiled as she thanked Kai.

What are big brothers for?" Kai asked smiling. Saya smiled. "Yeah," she replied happily. She placed the helmet on her head. Kai helped her tighten it so it wouldn't come off while they were riding. She climbed onto the back of Kai's motorcycle. "Ready?" Kai asked. She nodded. He turned the key and drove off leaving Mao behind. Mao got so mad she shouted "I swear you'll get what's coming to you!" a shiver went down Saya's spine at Mao's words. "Don't let her get to you," said Kai, "She's just jealous that I don't let her ride on my bike like I do you and Riku." Saya smiled at her older brother's words.

The streets weren't very clouded than Saya had thought. Kai turned the corner. Saya looked to the street on her left. Kai knew something was wrong. "Hey," he said suddenly taking Saya by surprise. "You okay?" he asked. She looked at his back for a moment before resting her head on it. "Yeah I'm fine," she replied. Kai knew his little sister better than that. "Don't Saya," he said. Saya looked at him. "I know you better than that." He wasn't the one to let it go until they talked it out. "Kai," she said, "Maybe I do have something on my mind for months now." "What is it?" Kai asked. "I've been thinking," she continued but what she next made Kai hold his breath as the sadness in her voice hit his ears.

"I was thinking about Hagi," she said, "I know it's been four months since Diva's death and I know that he only stayed behind to protect us but I can't shake this feeling…." Kai's heart sank to his stomach. The last time he had seen the chevalier was when the Opera house was being bombed by the U.S. military. It had been hard for Kai but it was mostly rough on Saya since she was the only one who knew Hagi well. Hagi was but a comrade in arms and a friend to Kai. Hagi was also Saya's lover. She loved him to the very end. Even now with him gone; she still thought about her dead lover. Her heart was broken from losing the only man who she ever loved in her life. She was completely alone.

That was what she had at first but now she knows that she has Kai, Riku and the others that fought against the chiropterans. Kai had tried to be a big brother to her and help her deal with Hagi's death but there was some things she had in her mind that wouldn't change. Saya was in love with Hagi; dead or alive. Kai couldn't change that nor did he want to. Saya was his sister and it was his job was to make her happy. Hagi would want Kai to make her happy. Hagi had trusted Kai when it came to Saya's safely with his life.

Saya burled her face into Kai's back. Kai could feel her tears on his back. "Saya…." His voice was soft. He wished he could put his arms around her but he had focus on the road. Saya's safely was more to Kai than his own. His only sister was his world. She had a special place in his heart. She and Riku both shared that special in his heart. Kai gritted his teeth. Saya's tears were warm and wet. Kai turned the corner and smiled. "Saya…." She looked up at his face or what she could see of it. "Look there," he said pointing to the right side. Saya turned her head toward the direction her big brother was pointing to. Her eyes widen. "This is…."

Kai nodded smiling. "The beach," he said, "I know that's your favorite in all of Okinawa." She smiled. Kai always knew how to make her feel better. She placed her head onto his back once again. Kai just smiled. "Nanunurukasia," he said happily. She smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah," she said happily. Kai was glad at he could help his little sister out. He grabbed her hand. "Hagi will be back before ya know it," he said, "Just have a little faith Saya." "I do," she said, "I have faith that he will come back for me and if he doesn't then he'll still be alive in my memories." Kai sighed. "Don't worry; he will come back for you. Trust me Saya, I know he wouldn't let you down no matter what," he said.

"And if he doesn't then you got Riku, dad, C2 and I by your side." "Yeah thanks Kai," she replied. She began to close her eyes. "Tired?" he asked. "Just a bit," she said, "I think I'll take a little nap." "Sure thing sis," he replied, "I'll wake you up when we get to the clinic, okay?" but she didn't reply. "Sweet dreams Saya,' he said smiling still holding onto her hand. "I'll take care of you, I promise." The birds flew over head through the bright blue sky. The sun beating down on the peaceful city of Okinawa.

Saya lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. The yellow curtains surrounded the bed. Julia appeared from the other side with Kai at her side along with a fourteen year boy between them. "Riku!" said Saya happily as she eyed her little brother. "Hey there Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling at his older sister. "Riku has finished the rest of the chiropterans with David the others," Kai explained, "And now our little bro here to stay." He ruffed Riku's hair as he spoke. "Kai-nichan," Riku groaned. She smiled at her brothers. Julia giggled at the two boys. She checked the IV on Saya's arm. "You're finish for today," said Julia.

"Thank you Julia-san," said Saya getting up. Julia smiled and removed the needle from her arm. She called Kai over to discuss the next appointment for both Saya and Riku. "So," said Riku hopping onto the bed at his sister's side. "Has anything changed while I was gone?" he asked. Saya thought for a moment. "No, not really," she replied. "Master Riku," said a voice. Both Saya and Riku turned to see a boy of twelve with messy black hair appeared into the room. "Hey C2," said Riku smiling at his friend.

"You remember Saya-neechan," said Riku turning to his sister then back to C2. C2 nodded. "Yes," he replied, "It's so good to see you again Lady Saya." "Lady Saya?" Saya asked Riku. Riku nodded smiling. "Joel taught him how to speak and how to act," Riku explained, "He speaks in Japanese and English." "I see," said Saya. Joel was a very potent man so no wonder C2 was speaking so former. C2 bowed to Saya. She bowed back. Kai and Julia stepped into the room. "Ah, C2," said Julia, "It's so good to see you again." C2 bowed to Julia and nodded. "Yes and it's good to see you too Lady Julia," he replied.

Kai rolled his eyes making both Riku and Saya laugh. Kai started laughing too. Riku turned to Julia. "David wanted me to give you something we found in Iceland," he said. He looked to C2 who nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a small shard of glass with part of an drawing on it. "Oh, yes, thank you," said Julia taking it from C2. C2 nodded. "You're welcome Lady Julia," he replied. Riku groaned. Kai checked the time. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Dad wants us back by now," he said, "Let's go guys." Saya nodded. "Thanks again Julia-san," she said bowing to Julia. "See ya," said Kai. "Bye Julia-san," said Riku following his older siblings out the door. "Take care Lady Julia," said C2. Julia smiled and said goodbye to them all as they headed for the door.

George was setting down boxes behind the counter of Omoro. He heard the bell to the front door go off. He looked to see Saya, Kai, Riku and C2 coming into the restaurant. "Riku, C2," he said, "Welcome home." He welcomed them home with open arms. Riku smiled and hugged his father. "I've missed you dad," he said happily. "Hello Master George," said C2 bowing to him. Kai and Saya smiled at their family now reunion once again but then something drowns on Saya's mind. She looked behind her. She was hoping to see a tall young handsome man standing there but there was no one there.

Her heart felt empty all of the sudden. She glanced at the large metal cello cast leaning against the wall. Kai noticed his sister's reaction. Riku, George and C2 noticed too. "Lady Saya?" said C2. "Neechan?" said Riku. "Saya?" said Kai then he understood what was on her mind. "Saya?" said George taking a step toward his daughter. "Is everything alright?" Kai held out his arm stopping his father from getting any closer. "Just give her some space dad," he said. George nodded. Kai had become a man after the events in the past few months.

George could see the man that his eldest son had become. Riku grabbed onto Kai's shirt. Kai looked down at his little brother. 'Is neechan okay?" he asked. Kai looked away from Riku not wanting his little brother to see the sorrow in his eyes as he imagined a young man standing there with his arms around Saya for comfort. Kai made a fist. How long was Hagi going to keep Saya waiting? Kai knew deep his heart that Hagi was alive was out there watching over Saya. If that was true then why would he let her suffer like this? Did Hagi think that Saya didn't need him anymore? Kai gritted his teeth. Saya touched the metal case.

"For a century of pain," she said, "He was always by my side and now." Tears dripped down her face. Kai ran and hugged his sister. "It's okay Saya," he said, "He's alive and he's looking for you right now. Trust me." George walked over to his daughter's side. "Kai's right,' he said placing a hand onto Saya's head. "He's out there searching for you and when he finds you; you can bet that he'll happy to see you again. Riku nodded smiling. C2 grabbed Saya's hand and patted it with his own. "Master Riku and I have search far and wide for him but we couldn't find him but I am sure that he is here watching over you, Lady Saya," he said. Riku hugged his sister's waist. Saya felt the warmth of her family but it wasn't the same as the warmth from Hagi's own body. She still felt safe and home.

Saya took a deep before taking a step onto the school grounds. "YOU THERE!" a voice shouted. Saya turned to see Mao yelling at four boys carrying a large box. "DON'T YOU DARE DROP THAT!" she shouted. Saya sighed nervously. "Of course," she groaned, "The school's festival is in two weeks." "Saya there you are," said a voice. Saya turned to see her best friend Kaori walking and waving to her. "Hey Kaori," said Saya as she reached her friend. "It's a nightmare," said Kaori. "What is?" Saya asked. "Jahana-san is going berserk over the school festival," Kaori explained. Saya laughed nervously.

"Right I forgot," she said. _Oh well, at there won't be any chiropterans this time like last year, _she thought. "Saya?" said Kaori. Saya turned to her friend. But before Kaori could a voice called over to them. "OTONASHI!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao stomped toward them. Saya looked around for cover. The last thing she needed was Mao breathing down her neck about Kai. "Too late,' said a scared Kaori. "HEY!" Mao shouted, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! OTONASHI!" Saya waved her hands in the air in defense. "Oh sorry," she said with fear overwhelming her body. "Where's Kai?" Mao asked harshly. "He's not here," Saya replied backing away from Mao. If only if Hagi was there then she would feel safer around Mao's wrath. Mao brought fear in everyone in school.

Saya knew that Mao could be a sweet girl if she wanted to but most of the time Mao scared Saya completely. If Mao knew the truth about Saya then she would be the one in fear instead of the chiropteran queen. Mao had a thing for Kai and since Saya was his little sister; Mao was jealous that Kai would stop what he was doing to spend time with Saya. When she and Kai would hang out: Kai would get a call from Saya on his cell asking him to come and pick her up from the clinic. Kai would stop what he was doing and hop onto his motorcycle then drive off. Kai use to be the number one bad boy in the school.

Before Saya came into the picture it was Riku who Kai would do anything for and now there was Saya and Riku. The two people in the world that Kai would do anything for. Mao wanted Kai to be that way with her but Kai only saw Saya and Riku. Kai had said many of times that Saya and Riku were his whole world. Without them he was completely alone. Kai loves Riku and Saya both dearly. Mao wanted Kai's love but all of his love was directed at his two younger siblings. This was why Mao hated Saya so much. Kaori grabbed Saya's arm. "Let's go, Saya," she said dragging Saya away.

They ran into the building with Mao's voice hitting Saya's back. "OTONASHI I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU NEVER STEPPED INTO THE MYSUKUGU'S HOME AGAIN!" they leaned against the wall of the hallway. "thanks Kaori," Saya said catching her breath. "I owe you big time. "No it's okay," said Kaori, "I couldn't let my friend suffer the wrath of Jahana-san." They looked at each other then laughed. Nothing was worse than the wrath of Mao Jahana. Right now Saya was wishing to be with Hagi now more than ever. He would protect her from Mao's rage. "We got to set her up with someone," said Kaori, "So, that way she stops bothering you." Saya nodded slowly. "Come on let's go. We'll be late for class if we didn't hurry up," said Saya. Kaori nodded.

They headed down the hall way toward their first class of the day. They ducked down every time they saw Mao appear from the corner. Saya wished that Kai was back at school so that way Mao would leave her alone but she couldn't' let her big brother suffer what she suffering from Mao's uncontrolling wrath. Then Saya froze in her tracks. Kai was standing there talking to a man in his mid forties or thirties. Saya recognized his blonde and his face hadn't changed. "Is that Kai?" Kaori asked, "Who is he talking to?"

Saya turned to Kaori. "Kaori," she said, "Go ahead without me. I need to see why Kai's here." Kaori nodded and walked off. Saya waited for a few minutes before heading toward her brother and old comrade. "Kai? David-san?" she said. Kai and David turned around to see Saya standing there. Kai smiled at his little sister. "Hey sis," he said. "What's going on?" Saya asked David after nodding to Kai. David looked around. "Not here," he said. He led Kai and Saya into an empty classroom. Riku was there with Julia, Louis and Joel. "What's going on?" Kai asked. Riku struggled. Saya noticed that C2 wasn't present for.

"Where's C2?" she asked turning to David. David closed the door behind him and turned to face them. "We have word of strange creatures attacking humans in Russia," he explained. "Russia?" Kai asked. David nodded. "We have no other information on what these creatures might be," said Joel. "So, we're going in to navigate," said Julia. "We think that they might be chiropterans we missed," said Louis. "Well, that explains why you need Saya and Riku," said Kai, "But why me?" Riku and Saya were wondering that too.

Kai was human not a chiropteran. "Kai, you are one of the best agents we have," said David, "And besides," said Julia. "You can take care of Saya and Riku for us, "said Louis. "So, I'm just their keeper?" Kai asked. Joel shook his head. "Your skills with a gun are remarkable that we need your skills for this mission. You are a Red Shield agent after all." "What about dad and C2?" Riku asked. "George is staying behind and C2 will stay here just in case something happens to George while we away," said David.

Kai, Riku and Saya looked at each other. "Okay," they said at once. "We'll help." Joel smiled. "Good," he said, "We'll leave in two months from today." "Until then," said David, "Go back to your normal lives for the time being once we have everything ready we'll contact you." "Sure," said Kai. Riku and Saya nodded. Then a spark went off in Saya's head. "Did they say that there was someone there already taking care of the problem?" she asked. Everyone turned to face her. Kai saw the hope in her eyes. Everyone knew what she meant.

"It was terrible what to Hagi," said David, "But I'm afraid hasn't been any signs that he's alive. I'm sorry Saya." Sorrow clouded Saya's face. Riku watched his sister pain get the better of her. Kai made a fist. Saya been meaning to bring up Hagi to the Red Shield hoping they had something. "Saya…." Kai whispered. Julia placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. Saya jerked out of her grasp and ran out the room. "SAYA!" Kai shouted reaching out for his little sister but David placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from running after her.

"Just give her some time," he said, "She needs to let go of the past on her own." Kai looked at David then looked down and balled his fingers into a fist. Riku looked down with sad eyes. Julia sighed. Louis looked at the door that Saya had run through. "How long would you say that she wouldn't let this go?" Joel asked Julia. "Hagi was a big part of Saya's life," Julia explained, "This is something that she'll never let go of. I'm afraid that memory will haunt her forever." Kai looked at Julia then at Riku who looked like he was about to cry.

Kai turned his back to his little brother trying to fight the pain of seeing his little sister in pain. Riku knew his older brother better than that. He grabbed Kai's hand and squeezed it. Riku barely knew Hagi but from what he could that Hagi was a nice man and he loved Saya deeply and it was clear to Riku that Saya loved Hagi too. The young chevalier felt helpless. Saya was hurting and he couldn't help her. Was there anyone who can help her?

It was the day of the school festival. Saya didn't tell her family about the festival. She wasn't concern with the festival. "HEY HOLD IT!" Saya froze in her tracks. Mao was standing there. "We'll just about to start!" she shouted. Saya turned to face her. Like the year before Mao had asked Saya to be in the school play. This year Saya wanted to be in the play. "I'm sorry," said Saya sadly. A year ago from today was the death of her evil twin sister Diva and the death of Hagi as well. Saya was really down in the dumps. She didn't think could perform for the cloud and everyone else. She wondered why she even joined the play if this was the day that Hagi was killed by Anshel and the U.S. military.

Mao's threats didn't get to her today just the memory of that day. She made a fist. Mao grabbed a screwing needle and drove it through the dress that Saya was wearing. Saya never told everyone of her pain. Kai and the others had seem to forgotten that today was the day that she lost her lover. She fought back the tears. The last thing she wanted was breakdown in front of everyone. A tear managed to escape her and hit the top of Mao's head. Mao looked up and saw the tears forming in Saya's eyes.

"You okay?" she asked with concern. Saya wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Mao didn't buy it like Saya had hoped. Mao stood up and grabbed Saya's hands. "Ya know," she said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she sounded like a friend. Saya had never this side to her since last year when she was about to take the stage. Maybe Mao would understand Saya better if she was in theater but Saya was on the track team. Mao and Saya had different interests but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends.

Mao wiped a tear from Saya's eye. "Just hang in there," she said, "I'm asking you as a friend of Kai." Mao smiled then walked off. Saya sat down onto a chair nearby. No one noticed her crying over something. It was better they didn't anyway. "Hey," said voice. Saya looked up with her watery eyes. Kai stood there in front of her, his hands in his pockets like always. "Kai?" she said. Kai sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked. "Mao invited me," he said, "She told me that you would be in the school play. So Riku and I thought we would come to cheer you on."

"Riku's here too?" she asked. Riku appeared from out of the blue. "Hey neechan," he said sitting down on her other side. "Riku," said Saya. Kai wrapped his arm around her head and placed his chin on the top of her head. Riku wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hagi wouldn't you to mourn his death Saya," said Kai. Saya knew that's what was Hagi wouldn't want her to do but it hurt her too much. Kai stroked her hair. Riku patted her back. "IT"S CURTAIN TIME!" Mao's voice echoed across the backstage. Saya stood up. "I guess I have to get ready," she said. "Knock them die Saya," said Kai standing up too. "Yeah good luck," said Riku getting up as well. Saya hugged her brothers and thanked them before taking central stage.

The curtain rose up and Saya stood on the stage with the other actors and actress. She looked out into the cloud and saw Kai, Riku, George and C2 in the audience. An image of the Met where both Diva and Hagi had died appeared in her mind. So many dead bodies of chiropterans everywhere. Diva stood on the central stage. Saya stood before her with her katana out to her neck. Hagi stood at her side. Diva's chevalier was right beside his queen. Saya froze as the play began. The image of blood flying everywhere she looked.

Diva pinned her onto the stage with tears down her eyes. Diva had no idea that Saya had planned on killing her when Diva found out the truth she wanted to kill Saya too. All diva wanted was to live with Saya and Saya was trying to kill her. If she had known sooner then maybe she could have changed Diva's ways then she and Hagi wouldn't have to die that day. The image of Anshel and Hagi fighting inside the Opera house flashed before her eyes. The last thing Hagi had to her was that he always loved her.

Saya snapped out of her daydream by an actress calling her character's name. Saya quickly recovered and began to speak her lines. _"I never knew that the wind could be so cold at this time of the day," _her lines came out perfectly. _"Oh how I wish this was the end of life as we know it. I would take the cold wind with me. For I am the wind caster!" _she finished her lines without any problems. The audiences were glued to their seats as an actor slowly moved across the stage and behind Saya. Saya stood still as he held a fake knife up to her neck.

He spoke his lines easily. Kaori held her breath she waited for Saya to speak. _"It seems I'm in a bond here. Allow me cut through time with one swing." _She pulled out a fake sword from its sheath and pretended to strike down the boy. The boy fell backwards to the ground. Then more boys came running at her. Saya stood her ground. The boys pretended that a burst of wind pushed them back. One boy that came out from behind the stage said his lines Saya could see Mao's face lit up with excitement.

Then she said her next lines. _"No mere human can cut me. I am not a monster but a caster wind. Bring me the fire caster and we will fight for the power of the elements!" _a boy dressed in red came out after saying his lines they pretended to use fire and wind to battle it out. Saya danced around the stage. The cloud was amazed by the performance. Saya ducked under the boy's palm. She swung her leg but her leg didn't touch the boy. The boy went down as if he had been kicked. Saya stood up and so did the boy.

Then boys dressed as guards came out and surrounded Saya. The guards fell to the floor. The boy dressed in red swung his hand forward. Saya grabbed his shoulder and placed her palm onto his chest. The boy went flying back by the burst that they had pretended was there and hit wooden boxes. The boy stood up but to fall to the floor. Saya walked over picked up a red ball that was around his neck. She turned to the audience. _"Now, I have the power of the four elements but my task isn't complete. I must take these orbs to the temple and seal these orbs away so that they won't fall into the hands of evil." _She turned and walked off stage. The curtain began to close as she did. She heard the audience cheering but the play wasn't over yet there was still the main battle scene.

The play had ended around six. Saya and the others took a bow. The cloud roared with delicate. Saya walked off stage. Mao grabbed her hands jumped up and down with excitement. "That was so amazing Otonashi," she said, "You have a career as an actress in the near future." Saya smiled at her words. "Thanks Jahana-san," she said smiling. "Whatever you need," said Mao, "It's yours, just name it anything." "No, no, it's okay," said Saya, "I'm fine." "Saya-neechan!" Saya and Mao turned to see Riku, Kai, C2 and George walking toward them. Riku ran to his sister's side. "You were great," he said smiling.

"That was an amazing performance Lady Saya," said C2. "Way a go sis" said Kai giving her the thumb up. "I think we should have a feast tonight," said George. Saya smiled at her family. Mao watched as Saya's family congregated her on her performance. "Saya!" Kaori came running to her friend. "You were amazing my mom and I were glued to our seats." "Thanks Kaori," said Saya. Kai smiled. He turned to Mao. "Nice choice of a play," he said. Mao looked at him. Was she dreaming? No Kai was really talking to her without telling her to get lost. "Why didn't you join us at Omoro?" he said. Mao was shocked then nodded.

Omoro was packed. It turned out David, Julia, Louis and Joel had come for Saya's performance. They all congregated her on the performance. Saya was smiling the whole time. Saya and Mao got to know each other a little better and soon they were friends. Kaori had joined in too. C2 and Riku helped George pass out refreshments. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Saya looked to the large metal case in the corner of the restaurant. The smile on her face faded as Hagi appeared in her mind. She sighed stood up and walked toward it.

She touched the lid of the case. "You would proud of me Hagi," she said, "I've done something that I've never done before and it was because I felt your strength within me. Thank you my love." She kissed the case. Kai had noticed but said nothing. He let her have some time to herself. The party continued on while Saya stayed near the case. She talked to it as if she was talking to Hagi again. Was she going crazy? Maybe but it helped lessen the pain.

Mao had noticed. She looked to Kai who was smiling at Saya. "What's going on?" she asked. Kai thought about. Maybe it was best that she and Kaori knew Saya's pain. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "A year ago, Saya got her memory back and she realized that she had a boyfriend," he continued, "Well, they were fighting a rival of theirs when something terrible happened…." "What? Mao and Kaori asked. "He was killed," Kai said sadly as the image came back to him. "He was killed trying to protect Saya from danger and he died just like that. Today is the day he passed away."

Mao looked over at Saya. "No wonder she seemed down in the dumps today," she said. "Poor Saya," said Kaori. Saya stood up and walked toward both Riku and C2. Riku smiled at his sister. George was talking to David. He seemed sad for some reason. 'Dad?" said Saya noticing her father's face. George forced a smile onto his face as he faced his daughter. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Riku and C2 looked over at George. Kai looked toward his father too. "It's nothing kids," George assured them. "Just go back to the party.."

Saya walked up the stairs to get to her room. "Good, Riku and C2," she called to the two boys in the living room. "Good night Lady Saya," said C2. "Night Saya-neechan," said Riku smiling. Saya saw Kai coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.. "Night Kai," she said. Kai pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth before speaking. "Night, Saya," he said then walked back into the bathroom. George was standing at Saya's door. "Dad?" she said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

George looked at his daughter. "Saya," he said, "There's something we need to talk about." "Huh?"said Saya. George opened her bedroom door. Saya walked into her room and sat down onto her bed. George pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "When the Red Shield left me in charge of you," he said, "They had found a note that was addressed to you. They couldn't make it out at first but then they soon realized that it was from your chevalier." "Hagi?" said Saya. George handed her the note. Saya unfolded the note.

_Saya,_

_I know that the world is a cold place but there are some things that can't be changed. My feels for you will never change. I believe after what I have seen during the Vietnam War that you should be living a normal life once again. The Red Shield will recover from the trauma they have caused you. Know this Saya, you are not to blame for what happened that day._

_Forgive me for I have broken my promise to you. I ran from you and I know that I can't take it back. I wish I could so I will have you as you are. Now you are in the care of a solder. I do not know where he will take you but know this I will always love you. My only regret was running on you and leaving you alone. I do not derive to be your chevalier._

_I hope that you can forgive me for my mistake. I will continue hunting the chiropterans while you sleep. I have no trust in the Red Shield anymore after what they have done to you. You never derived what happened. The Red Shield were fools and so was I. Please live your life for the time being. I will come for you soon. That I promise you I will find you and protect you once more. Keep smiling and live your life while you can._

_I will always serve you,_

_Hagi_

Tears fell down her face. George looked down. "The Red Shield thought if they give you the note then you wouldn't be focus on the task at hand and now they decided since there was no need for you to fight," he said, "They asked me to give it to you. They believe that you needed to know just important you were to your chevalier." "Thanks dad," said Saya wiping her tears. George wrapped his arms around her.

"Go ahead Saya," he said, "I know he would want you to a little sad but he would also want you to be happy. He loves you and he will be with you in spirit." Saya looked up at her father. "I know," said George, "How about we all go to the beach tomorrow. You don't have school so that seems like a good idea to you?" Saya nodded. George sighed. "I should have never let you go to school today," he said, "But it would help if you tell me when something like this happens, alright?" Saya nodded.

George patted his daughter on top of her head. "Now," he said, "It's time for a good night sleep." He pulled back the covers. Saya nodded and lay down. George pulled the covers under her chin. "Good night Saya," he said kissing her forehead. "Good night dad," said Saya. George smiled and walked toward the door. "I love you," he said. "Yeah me too," said Saya. With that George turned off the lights and closed the doo behind him. Saya fell asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow. She began to dream of her day and many more just like it. Many of her days started out sad then happy and then back to sad.

**Saya: (walks in) "Not again,"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns)**

**Itachi: (walks in)**

**Saya: "who are you?"**

**Itachi: " I am Itachi Unchina, and you are?"**

**Saya: "I'm Saya Otonashi. it's nice to meet you,"**

**(door opens)**

**Tobi: (walks in)**

**Saya: "Huh, who is this?"**

**Itachi: "..."**

**Tobi; "Here you are Itachi, Kisame is looking for you,"**

**Itachi: "Tobi what are you doing here?"**

**Tobi: "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I might stop by,"**

**Saya: "Are you guys even on Blood+?"**

**Tobi: "Blood+? What's that?"**

**Itachi; "..."**

**Saya: "It's my show, i'm the main character,"**

**Tobi: "Oh, are you a ninja?"**

**Saya: "what? No, I'm a chiropteran,"**

**Tobi: "what's a chiropteran?"**

**Saya: "It's like a vampire,"**

**tobi: (shakes) "A v-v-vampire?"**

**Itachi:"Tobi don't be such a coward,"**

**Saya: (rolls her eyes)**

**Tobi: (pulls out paper bomb and blows himself up)**

**Saya: (eyes wide) "Who was that?"**

**Itachi: "Tobi, an idiot,"**

**Saya: "Okay this is getting to werid now, i'm starting the chapter before something else happens. Don't forget to review, thank, see ya next time,"**

**Itachi: ".." **

Chapter 2, Russia's harsh cold winter

Saya stood at the end of the frank. Kai and Riku came down toward her. Riku's eyes widen. "Wow," he said, "Hey it's snowing." He stood next to Saya. She nodded smiling. "Kai-nichan, it's snowing," Riku called to his older brother. Kai laughed at Riku's excitement. "What ya think?" said Kai, "Plan white breaches and palm trees?" "I think that's what he thinking," said Saya. "That's not funny neechan," said Riku.

Kai and Saya laughed at Riku's face. This was Riku's first time seeing snow. Kai had been to Tokyo and had been snow on the ground. Saya had been all over the world so this wasn't anything new to her. Kai smiled as a flake hit Riku's nose. Saya giggled. "_Saya you must leave it is too dangerous for you here," _a voiced echoed in Saya's mind. She turned around to find out where it was coming from but no one was there. Kai looked toward her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Riku noticed it too. "Where did that voice come from?" he asked.

"What voice?" Kai asked. "It sounds so familiar," said Saya holding her head trying to figure out the voice. She couldn't pin point the location of the voice. Riku had heard it too. That meant it was too low for Kai to hear. David and the others came down the stairs. David noticed the two chiropterans. "What's wrong?" he called from the frank. Saya snapped from her thoughts. She turned to David. "It's nothing," she replied quickly. Riku nodded. Kai watched his little brother's face. Saya looked behind her again but no one there.

"So, you're the Red Shield Unit that I'm assigned to," said a voice. Kai, Riku and Saya turned to see a young man with short brown hair standing there. "I'm Alston Grey," he said. He held up a red crystal that told Saya that he was Red Shield. David held up his father's cross. Julia and Louis who had just come down did the same. Alston turned to Kai, Riku and Saya. "You are?" he asked Kai and Riku. "I'm Kai Myagusuku," said Kai, "and this is my little brother Riku." Riku smiled and nodded. Then Alston turned to Saya.

"Let me guess," he said, "You're the famous Saya Otonashi? Am I right?" "Yes, that's me," Saya replied, "It's nice to meet you." Alston looked at her for a moment. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Huh? Oh! No there's nothing wrong….it just that….I've heard so many things about you and I'm just can't believe I actually get meet you in person. Everyone told has me the kind of girl you are." Saya just smiled. "I knew your first chevalier," he continued. Saya's eyes widen. "You knew Hagi?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure did, he never was very talkative was he?" Saya giggled. "No, he wasn't but he was a good friend and an amazing chevalier. I love him for that." Alston looked at her again. "It was a shame what happened to him but I guess even a chevalier can't survive everything." Saya's heart ached. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. David walked toward them. "Let's get going," he said. Saya nodded sadly. "I have train tickets," said Alston, "That's the best way to travel in this weather. A storm is coming so I thought a train would be the best way." "That's a good idea," said David, "Let's go now."

Riku was reading the train schedule. "Hey Alston," said Kai, "What train are we getting on?" Alston looked at the ticket he handed Saya. "Train 3," he said, "That would take us the heart of these monsters sightings." Riku looked at the schedule again. "That's at gate 2," he said. Alston nodded. "They never have the train number with the number on the gates." Saya looked to the trains lined up side by side. She noticed one had a hole on the side.

She walked over to it. Kai was talking to Alston. Riku noticed his sister walking toward the trains. He followed her. "Neechan?" he said. Saya looked down at her little brother. She placed her hand onto the side of the hole and peered in. Riku peered into the train as well. "What happened?" he asked. The inside of the train was a mess. Chairs and tables from the dining car were thrown across the car. Glass plates and cups were in pieces. The red curtains had been torn. Blood stains on the wall and the floor of the car.

Kai and Alston appeared behind them. "Yeah, this train and the others were attacked by the beast that been appearing all around Russia," Alston explained. Kai looked into the car. "So, these trains are no longer in use?" he asked. "Yeah, people had found them in the middle of nowhere like this and everyone aboard was killed," said Alston. Riku's body shook in fear. Kai took a good at the car. "The whole train's like this?" Kai asked. "Some more so than others," said Alston, "I was sent from Boston four years ago and that's' when these monsters appeared." Saya started to wonder if this was the work of chiropterans.

"Hey," Louis called to them. They all turned to face him. "It's time to go." They headed toward the train. Soon they were onboard the train. David had assigned them to a room. Kai was with Alston. Saya was sharing a room with Riku and Julia. David and Louis shared a compartment. Riku looked out the window of the train. The snow was about the size of small hills. Riku watched the snow fall down to ground. Julia was typing away on her laptop. Saya sat next to her little brother. Riku smiled at the snow.

"I take it this is Riku's first time seeing the snow?" Julia asked smiling at Riku. Saya looked to her little brother smiling. "Yeah," said Saya, "It doesn't snow in Okinawa." "I can tell," said Julia. Saya giggled at Riku. _"You are not safe on the train," _there it was again. Saya and Riku froze as the voice hit their ears. Julia could tell that something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked. Saya looked around. "I keep a voice," said Riku. Julia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is it a chiropteran?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Saya nervously, "But it sounds familiar to me." Julia looked at her. Riku looked to his sister. The sliding door opened. "Hungry?" said Kai popping his head into the compartment. Saya's stomach growled making Riku, Julia and Kai laughed. Saya brushed as they laughed. "That answers that question," said Julia. "Yeah that does," said Kai. "SHUT UP KAI!" Saya shouted. Kai ran into the hall with Saya running after him. Riku and Julia followed them to the dining car. They laughed as Saya chased Kai down the hall.

Louis, Alston, David and Julia sat at one table while Saya, Riku and Kai sat at another. "They say that vampires are loss in Russia looking for blood," Kai teased. Riku and Saya both laughed. David and the others watched them. The three kids were having the time of their lives. "So, she is really the one who killed Diva?" Alston asked eyeing Saya. "That is correct," said David. Louis was munching away French fries. "She is different than I thought she would be," said Alston watching Saya as she laughed at Kai making a stupid face.

Julia looked at the table where the three siblings were sitting like a mother watching her children play. Since they had become a part of Red Shield; Julia had been acting like a mother to them and David the father and Louis the nice and funny uncle. George entrusted his children to David. David had asked George to give Saya the note that Hagi had wrote years ago. Hagi was no longer alive but that didn't mean his memory didn't have to die along with him. Saya was the one mostly affected by Hagi's death than anyone else.

David wanted to keep the memory of the brave and strong chevalier alive. Saya had more memories of the chevalier than anyone. Hagi was her chevalier and so she shared her past with him and now that he was gone. She still has Kai and Riku. Even though it wasn't the same. Could she feel the love she felt from Hagi through another man? That was what David wanted to know. Saya took a sip of tea from her cup. Kai turned to Riku. He whispered something in Riku's ear. Riku's face lit up and he nodded.

Saya stood up. "I'll be right back," she said, "I gotta use the restroom." "Take your time sis," said Kai. Saya didn't notice the tone in her older brothers' voice. She walked away. "Go do it," said Kai to Riku. Riku nodded and got up then headed out the dining car. "What are you up to Kai Myagusuku?" Julia asked. "Nothing," Kai replied. Saya came back. "Where did Riku disappear to?" she asked. She turned around and jumped up as Riku appeared behind her with a mask on his face. She let out a shrink. Riku and Kai laughed as Riku pulled the mask away from his face. Julia rolled her eyes then giggled.

"THAT NOT FUNNY YOU TWO!" Saya shouted. She chased her brothers down the hall leaving David and the others to chat. "What are these creatures that we're dealing with?" David asked. "No, idea," said Alston, "We haven't seen them for ourselves. All those who had seen them had died at the hands of the beasts." Louis pulled out his laptop and opened it. "According to our resource," he said, "Nearly half of Russia's population has suffered by the monsters." Alston nodded. "If they can do that," said Julia.

"Just imagine what they can do to the world. It's only been four months since Red Shield has learned of these creatures and if they just appeared after Diva's death then that means…." "There a connection with Diva's death and these creatures now," said David, "Something tells me these beasts were afraid of the chiropteran queen," said Alston, "But if that's the case then why would they hid from her?" "It's like even though these creatures are strong but I think chiropterans are stronger," said Julia. That seemed to be it to everyone.

Kai came back into the dining car with a red mark on his face. Riku and Saya had followed in behind him. Riku had apologized to Saya and said that Kai told him to scar her. Riku had a red mark on his cheek. "Riku, what did we learn?" Saya asked her little brother. "Not to scare anyone," Riku replied. "Good," she said then turned to Kai. "As for you, Kai," she said putting her hands on her hips. "You're the older brother here. You should be setting a good example for Riku." Kai groaned as he sat down.

Saya lay on the seat. Riku sat on the floor. Julia was on her laptop. "Riku," she said, "You can sit here next to me if you want." "No thank you Julia-san," Riku replied leaning against the seat where his sister was lying on. Saya smiled at her little brother. An IV was attracted to Saya's arm. Riku had one too on his arm. Both of their IVs were finished. Julia removed the needle from their arms. Saya had fallen asleep. Riku looked out at the window. Julia was asleep after a few minutes. Leaving the young chevalier alone.

Riku looked to his older sister/ queen. It was so peaceful tonight. Riku sighed as he listened to the silence. Then something shook the car. Riku shot up to his feet. Julia and Saya woke up with a start. "What was that?" Saya cried out. Julia stood up and opened the door. Saya stepped out the compartment. She looked around. Then something caught her eye. She looked and saw a pair of golden eyes glaring at her.

David, Louis, Alston and Kai came running out their compartments. "What the hell?" said Kai. "What is that?" Riku asked as he saw the eyes. Saya closed her eyes then opened them revealing glowing red eyes. Soon she could see a creature that looked like a wolf standing two legs ran toward her. "What the?" she said. The wolf-like creature growled. Saya swung her sword creating a silver line between her and the monster. Kai, Louis, David and Alston pulled out their guns. Julia took Riku's hand. "David," she cried. David nodded.

Julia led Riku away. Riku looked over his shoulder at his brother and sister. Saya turned to Kai. He nodded. He turned and followed Julia and Riku out. Louis went with him. Saya turned her attention to the monster. David aimed his weapon at the wolf's head. He shot out four bullets. The bullets hit the wolf's skull and it went flying back. Alston, Saya and David slowly walked toward it. "What is it?" Alston asked. "It's some sort of wolf," Saya replied. Then the wolf shot up and landed its feet. It let out a growl.

Saya saw the bullets shot out from its skull and hit the floor. "What?" she said in shock. The wolf glared into her eyes. Gold met red as they glared at each other. Then the wolf held its head back and howled. Saya ran toward her prey. She swung her sword at the creature's tempo. The beast held up its arm bloc king the blade. Saya watched as the creature's arm that she had sliced through healed. It creature could heal like a chiropteran that much she knew. "Alston! " David shouted. Alston had disappeared. "Where did he go off to?"

Saya had more important things to worry about. This wolf was strong opponent. "David, go join the others," she cried. David looked to Saya. "Are you sure?" he asked. Saya nodded. David turned and ran down the hall. Saya jumped back as the wolf's claws were heading for her torso. The wolf let out a powerful howl. Saya shielded herself from the wind. Then she heard Riku's screams for help. "RIKU!" she shouted hearing her little brother's cry. She heard gunshots echoing off the walls. The wolf jumped up and clings to the ceiling of the car. Saya looked up at it. The wolf began to crawl on the ceiling toward the screams.

Saya bit her lip and ran after it. She swung her sword at the wolf's skull hoping to stop it from reaching the others.. The wolf zoomed down the hall. Saya followed it with her eyes. She took off after it. She had to cut it off before it reached Kai, Riku and the others. "No you don't," she shouted as she ran after her target. The wolf bit down onto the blade. Saya could feel how powerful its jaws were. She tried to pull her blade from its mouth. The wolf swung its head to the side. Saya went flying into the wall.

She slammed into the wall spine first. She fell to the floor. Her katana fell to the floor. With a cling. The wolf jumped down and stood over her. She tried to stand but the wolf dogged its claws into her chest. Blood shot out her mouth as the wolf went deeper into the fresh. The wolf lowered its head toward her neck. It opened its mouth and slowly came down toward her neck. Saya reached for her sword. She eyed the wolf's fangs an inch closer to her neck. Riku's echoed in her ears. The wolf got off her and ran off. Saya got up and ran after it once more. She picked up her sword and ran down the hall.

Riku fell to the floor. They were on the storage car. This was open air and the cold wind on their backs. Kai stood in front of his little brother. Louis was shooting at a brown wolf. Julia leaned against a grey van. David came running out to the storage car. "KAI!" he shouted. Kai turned around to see David. "DAVID!" Kai called back. Then a grey wolf knocked David down to the floor. "DAVID-SAN!" Riku cried out. The wolf stood over David. It stepped onto David's stomach and lowered its head toward his neck.

Then a silver light sliced through its arm. The wolf howled in pain and got off of David. Saya stood in the doorway with her sword in hand. The wolf turned its old opponent. Saya's eyes were glowing red. "SAYA!" Kai shouted happily when he saw his little sister. The two wolves growled at Saya. They moved toward her. Saya held out her sword ready to strike them down. Riku got to his feet. His chevalier indicts began to kick in.

He jumped onto the brown wolf's back and dogged his claws into its back. "RIKU!" Saya shouted. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Saya leapt up into the air but the grey wolf grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her head to the floor. "SAYAAA!" Kai cried. David and Louis began to shot at the wolves. Kai angrily began shooting but then stopped afraid that he might hit Saya and Riku. The brown wolf grabbed Riku by his wrist and threw him aside. "RIKUUU!" Kai shouted running to his brother's side.

Kai got down to his knees at Riku's side. "Riku," he cried, "Riku, are you okay?" "Yeah," said Riku getting up. Kai helped his little brother up to his feet. "KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted, "LOOK OUT!" Kai turned and saw the brown wolf running toward them. Saya took off after it. She rode the wind. "KYAAA!" she cried as she slammed into the wolf's back. The brown fell onto the tracks. Riku could hear the sound of bones being crushed and fresh tearing apart. Saya turned to the grey wolf. The wolf growled and ran at her.

Saya swung her sword into the night sky. Blood dripped from the wolf's face just below the eyes. It fell back with blood shooting out from its wound. Saya watched as the wolf's remains blew into the wind. She got down onto her knees. "Phew," said Louis, "Thank goodness that's over." But he spoke too soon. Something grabbed Riku's ankle. Riku looked down and saw the brown wolf. Blood stained its fur and its eyes filled with rage.

Riku gasped as it climbed onto the car. Kai and Saya stood on either side of Riku. Kai shot at the wolf's head and Saya's slice off its head. Both made an impact. The body fell back dragging Riku with it. Riku screamed reaching for his brother and sister. "RIKUU!" Saya and Kai shouted reaching for their little brother. Kai grabbed a hold of Riku's wrist and went down with his little brother. Saya grabbed Kai's arm while digging her heels into the car. Kai looked at her. "KAI! RIKU!" she cried, "WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T LET GO!" David and Louis ran to help. Julia grabbed Saya's waist and helped pull them up.

Kai could feel his arm slipping. "HOLD ON!" Saya shouted but Kai had slipped from her grasp. He and Riku fell to the hill. They rolled down the hill away from the tracks. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. She got ready to jump. David grabbed her underneath her arms. "What are you doing Saya?" he cried. "LET ME GO!" she shouted, "I HAVE TO SAVE THEM! I NEED TO SAVE KAI AND RIKU!" David threw her into the gray van. 'Listen," he said, "There's no use in losing you too." "BUT KAI AND RIKU ARE….!" She cried out in tears. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR THEM NOW!" David shouted.

Saya froze. "Jumping off won't help anyone," said David after calming down. Julia and Louis watched as David scored Saya without a word. Saya looked down. David turned to Louis. "Tell them to stop the train," he demanded. "Right," Louis replied. He disappeared into the passage car. Julia got down onto her knees next to Saya. Saya had curled up into a ball. "Saya…" said Julia wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted out for her brothers. The train had come to a stop. Saya and the others had got off to search for Kai and Riku. "KAI! RIKU!" she cried once more. "KAIII! RIKUUUU !" she swung the flashlight in her hand around violently. David walked toward the forest at the side of the tracks. Louis and Julia followed behind. "I don't think they're here," Julia replied. Saya's cries hit Louis's ears. He looked over to the girl calling for her brothers. "KAI! RIKU!" she shouted into the wind.

_First I lost Hagi and now Kai and Riku. _

**Saya: "Again? AAAGGGUUHHH! What is going on here?"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya; (turns) "Who are you?"**

**Mystery guest: "My name is Iruka,'**

**Saya: "Another Naruto character?"**

**Iruka: "I heard that you do these opens, am I right?"**

**Saya: "Yeah with two others, my older brother and the author but they haven't been here for two opens now and this is the thrid time they haven't shown up,"**

**Iruka: "I'm sorry to hear that, miss?"**

**Saya: "It's Saya Otonashi,"**

**Iruka: "Nice to meet you, Saya Otonashi,"**

**Saya: "Yeah it's nice to meet you too Iruka, Okay I'm going to find out why Kai and Di.M.H aren't here yet. you guys just enjoy the chaper okay? and review please, I promise I won't be alone for long and I'll also figure out why these Naruto character keep popping up, see ya next time."**

Chapter 3, Saya's determination to find her brothers

Kai opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed. He sat up and looked down at his body. His shirt had been removed and he was covered in bandages. He looked at his side and saw Riku passed out cold beside him. "So, you're awake," said a voice. "I thought Riku would wake up first since he is a chevalier." A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, dressed in black and his right hand was bandaged. Kai's eyes widen. Could it be? There was no doubt in Kai's mind about it. "Hagi?" he cried.

Hagi poured a cup of water and handed it to Kai. "Thanks," he said taking the glass from him. He took a sip then set it down. "So, you're really alive?" Kai asked, "Or am I dreaming?" "No," said Hagi, "You're not dreaming Kai." Kai smiled. "Boy, I never thought that I would be seeing you like this," said Kai. Hagi said nothing. Riku moved his hand. "Your brother is awake," said Hagi. Kai turned to Riku. Riku opened his eyes.

"Kai-nichan?" said Riku. "Hey," said Kai smiling at Riku. Riku sat up rubbing his eyes. Hagi handed him a pack of blood. "Thanks," said Riku taking the pack and drank it like a juice pouch. "Now," said Hagi, "What were you two were doing in the middle of the forest like that?" Kai remembered what happened on the train. He remembered the two wolves. He remembered Saya trying to save them from falling. Then it snapped in his mind. "Saya!" Kai cried out remembering that they had left their sister alone.

Riku looked at his older brother. Hagi looked to Kai. "Saya?" he asked. "Yeah," said Kai, "Julia found a way to prevent Saya from going into her long sleep," he explained. Riku realized that Saya wasn't with them. He looked around for his sister. "Where are we?" Riku asked. "At a hotel room," said Hagi, "In Russia." Kai looked to the snow outside. So they were still in Russia then that means Saya was still there too. Hagi knelt down and unwrapped the bandages around Riku's ankle where the wolf had grabbed him. Kai's eyes widen as he saw a large indent in Riku's skin. "Werewolves can prevent a chiropteran's healing process," Hagi explained, "Just for a few days." "But how?" said Kai.

How would Hagi know they fought wolves? "I can smell it on you," Hagi replied. "Really?" said Riku holding up his wrist. Hagi was right. Riku smelled wet dog on his skin. Kai looked at Hagi. "You called them werewolves,' he said. Hagi nodded. "How do you what they are?" he asked. "Because," said Hagi, "I am one as well." The look on Kai's face was horror and shocked. Riku was confused. Hagi sat down onto a chair. "What are you doing in Russia by the way?" he asked. Kai managed to pull himself together.

"We were with the Red Shield," he said, "They wanted to know what was going on in Russia. They asked Riku, Saya and I to come along to help." Kai noticed the look in Hagi's eyes. He was enraged about this. "It was a mistake for Saya to come here," he said, "Because, my older brother will try and kill her now." Kai's eyes widen. "You have a older brother?" he asked in surprise. Riku titled his head to the side. Hagi said nothing more.

Kai looked down at his feet. "We got to get back to Saya," he said. Riku nodded. He couldn't stand being away from his sister. Kai and Hagi knew that it was the chevalier within him. Riku turned to Hagi/ "Can you take us back to neechan?" he asked. "Of course," he said. Kai looked at the chevalier. "I think it's time Saya and I are reunion," said Hagi. Kai just smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I think Saya would be happy to see you again Hagi." Hagi said nothing. He looked out the window.

_It's been a long time since I saw Saya._

"What do you mean? I can't help join the search for Kai and Riku?" Saya shouted. She sat across a wooden table from David. "Calm down and listen," David demanded, "It's just that we don't know what is out there just yet." "My brothers are out there!" Saya cried out, "YOU WANT ME TO JUST TO GIVE UP ON THEM? KAI AND RIKU WOULD NEVER GIVE UP IF IT WAS ME OUT THERE!" she wasn't giving up so easily as David hoped. Julia and Louis were sitting on the sofa listening to David and Saya arguing.

David took a deep breath. Saya was one to follow orders but if someone important to her was at risk she would forget everything else. "I've lost everything once," she said, "I'm not going to lose it again!" David understood her pain. Saya had suffered greatly in the war against her sister. David squeezed his father's cross at was in his hand under the table. Saya had killed his father and yet he didn't hold her responsible for his death.

Saya had a family after everything that happened in her life. Hagi had given everything for her happiness. Kai and Riku were her family and now they were gone. David wanted nothing more than find the boys and bring them back to his friend. David reached into his breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a black visa credit card. He pushed the card toward Saya. "Huh?" she said picking up the card and studied it. "This is like the credit card you gave Kai," she said then realized what was happening here.

"Saya," said David. Saya looked at him. "We want you to take that card and go back to Okinawa alone." Saya's eyes widen. Her heart froze over. "WHAT?" she cried, "I thought you needed my help?" "We now know it isn't a chiropteran that we're dealing with here," said David, "You have no reason to stay here." "But Kai and Riku are….!" "We'll find your brothers and spend them back to Okinawa," David replied quickly. Saya squeezed the card and gritted her teeth. How could they just tell her to go home without Kai and Riku?

She was the one who killed the wolves and now they didn't need her? "No way," she said, "I'm sorry David-san but I'm not leaving without Kai and Riku. I'm sorry but that's my decision. I lost Hagi. I'm not going to them too." David sighed. "If you stay there's no turning back," he said. "There was no turning for me when I lost Kai and Riku that night," she replied. The door to the hotel room opened. Alston came into the room with two brown paper bags. He noticed the tense in the air around Saya and David.

Alston turned to Julia and Louis. "Kai and Riku are still missing," said Julia. Alston looked at Saya. Something within him made his blood boil. Whenever he was around Saya he felt like a predator waiting to strike down its prey and Saya was his prey. He sat down onto the couch next to Louis. Louis was typing away on his laptop. He jumped up and walked toward the table to where Saya and David were arguing. "Check this out," said Louis placing the laptop down onto the table between them.

Saya looked at the screen. An image of a figure moved across the screen. Louis paused the video and zoomed in on the figure's face. Saya could see a black wolf frozen in one spot. "This video was taken where the last attack happened," Louis explained. "And where was that?" David asked. "Four miles from here," said Louis. "How long ago?" Julia asked. "Two days after those wolves attacked us on the train," Louis explained.

It had been four days since Kai and Riku went missing. Saya got up and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?" David asked her. "If I head to where the last attack was then maybe I can learn something about my brothers," she said. David stood and grabbed her wrist. "You don't know where to go," he said. Saya didn't care. All that was on her mind now was getting Kai and Riku back. Alston looked at the video. "That's near the oil factory," he said, "That's far from here." Saya and David looked at him.

"Alright," said David letting go of Saya's wrist. "We'll head there now. Julia, Joel is on his way with George and C2 stay here and wait for them." "What?" Saya cried out, "Dad and C2 are coming?" No one reply. "Right," said Julia. "Saya," said David turning to Saya. "I'm going," she said. "I thought you might say that," he said. "Alston and Louis I need you to come with us." Alston and Louis nodded. "Let's go," he demanded. Louis and Alston followed behind him. Saya was about to step out when Julia called to her.

"Saya," she called. Saya turned to her doctor. Julia handed her something that looked like a dream catcher. "Huh?"said a confused Saya. "What's this?" she asked. "It's a dream catcher," Julia replied, "Native Americans used them to catch bad dream and they say that brings luck," she explained, "Take it, it will bring you in the search for Kai and Riku." "Thanks Julia-san," said Saya, "I'll keep it while I'm searching for my family." She placed it into her pocket and ran out the door. She caught up to David, Louis and Alston at the elevator.

Kai leaned against the seat behind him. Riku sat beside him. Hagi sat across from them. "So," said Kai, "Where are we going?" Hagi looked up from the newspaper that he was reading. "To see a comrade of mine," he replied softly. "A comrade/?" Kai asked. Hagi nodded. Riku looked out the window on the other side of Kai. "Sun looks nice out," said the young chevalier. Kai looked to his little brother and smiled. "I left a trail for Saya to follow," said Hagi, "So, she would trying to find you two." Kai turned to Hagi. "Saya," he said. His little sister's name was dry in his throat. Riku looked down.

The train moved across the field. "Hey Hagi," said Kai. Hagi looked up again at the boy. "So, where does your comrade live?" "He travels the world and is currently in the capital of Vietnam," Hagi replied. "VIETNAM?" Kai shouted, "But that's….." Hagi nodded. Riku looked at Kai and then at Hagi. "What's wrong with Vietnam?" he asked. "It's nothing Riku," Hagi replied. The look on Kai's face said otherwise. Something must have there. Riku had never known of what took place during the Vietnam War. The last thing Kai wanted was for Riku to be afraid of Saya when he learned the truth.

Holding the dream catcher in her hand, Saya waited for David and the others to call her. She had been stick in the back of the car for seven minutes or more. The cold winter snow flew outside. Saya studied the dream catcher. "This is possible to bring me luck?" she said to herself. Then she heard a tip on the window. She looked and saw Louis standing there peering into the window. "Let's go," he said, "We got a job for you." She opened the car door and followed him into the factory. David and Alston were searching in a small room of the factory.

Louis had Saya put a note together that had been torn up. Saya had decided to just do what she was told even though she could do more than them. "Anything?" David asked. Both Louis and Alston shook their heads. "Finished," said Saya handing David the note. "Thanks," he said taking the note. He looked at the note. It was address to a man named Mood eye. "That's odd," said Louis, "Isn't Mood eye a criminalist?" "One of London's finest," said Alston. David looked at the note. "It doesn't say who wrote it," he said.

Louis looked at the note. "Where did you learn how to solve puzzles like that?" he asked Saya. The way the note was it had just arrived. "Hagi had taught me a few things or two," she said, "He had a talent for this like sort of stuff." 'I see," said Louis. "I think we should head to London," said David. "What about Kai and Riku?" Saya asked that was the reason why she came out here. David knew that. Saya got a better look at the note.

"That handwriting," she gasped quietly. No one noticed the look on her face. "If Mood eye's in London," said Alston, "Then why was the note spent here?" David rubbed his chin. Then his phone rang. He pulled out his phone from his breast pocket. "Julia?" he said, "Alright, we're be right there." He hung up the phone and placed it back into his breast pocket. "Let's go," he said, "They're here." Saya nodded. They headed out the factory.

A figure stood in the hallway watching them walk toward the car. "So, Saya Otonashi has arrived at last," said the figure, "Now the games will begin. Prepare yourself little brother. I'm going after the one you love." The figure eyed Saya. "Soon, the last queen of the chiropteran will be no more than a memory." The figure disappeared as Saya turned her head toward the window. "That was strange," she said, "I thought could sense something." She turned and walked toward the car where the others were waiting.

Kai yawned as he sat up from the seat where he had been sleep. Riku sat beside Hagi. "Sleep well?" Hagi asked Kai. "Yeah I guess," said Kai. He rubbed his eyes. Riku jumped to his brother's side. Hagi watched the boys. He knew that Saya would enjoy their company again. Hagi tried to remain hidden for Saya's sake but from what Kai had told him. His absence had been hard on Saya. Kai had made up his mind that he would reunion Saya and Hagi.

Hagi wanted nothing more than to be by Saya's side again. He missed her greatly. Her beautiful smile was one thing he missed. Her laugher, her warm smiles, her kind heart, her love for others and most of all Saya herself he had missed. Hagi had always thought of Saya as a ray of beauty. Hagi had seen many beautiful women but to him Saya was the most beautiful of all. Hagi could never bring himself to love another woman like he loves Saya.

Kai looked out the window. Riku got up and walked to the bed. They had brought a hotel room in Hanoi the capital of Vietnam. Kai had taken a nap on the sofa. Hagi sat in a chair. The door to the hotel room opened. Kai saw a curly red haired man with a mechanic eye stepped into the room. "Ah it's been a long time old friend," he said turning to Hagi. "Mood eye," said Hagi, "It's good to see you after all these years." Kai raised an eyebrow.

Riku was confused as well. Hagi stood up and greeted his old comrade. "This is Kai and Riku," Hagi said pointing to the boys. "Hello," said Riku bowing to Mood eye. "What's up," said Kai. "It's nice to meet you boys," said Mood eye. He turned to Hagi. "Now, what can I do you for?" he asked. "Information on Yisuke," said Hagi. "Yisuke?" said Kai and Riku. Mood eye sighed then nodded. "Your older brother," he said. He sat down onto a chair near the door. "Well, the last heard of him," he began, "He was in Russia causing all kinds of trouble. I heard he created an army there." "What?" said Kai.

"I see," said Hagi, "So, he's in Russia now." "According to the rumors he's after Saya Otonashi now," said Mood eye. Kai and Riku's eyes widen. "I knew it,' said Hagi, "He must have heard that I am her chevalier now. So he's targeting Saya to get to me." Mood eye nodded. He looked to Kai and Riku. "He also after them," he said, "Since they're the girl's family. He'll try to kill them to get to her." Kai and Riku looked at each other. Hagi sighed. "Saya won't survive against him," he said, "I need to kill him now more than ever."

"Don't be too quick boy," said Mood eye, "I know you have a history with your brother but you can't let your feelings toward one girl get in the way." Kai made a fist. "What can we do to help?" he asked. Hagi turned to him. "Saya is our sister," Kai continued, "We should have the right to help in any way we can." Mood eye shook his head. "There's nothing you boys can do," he said. "BULLSHIT!" Kai cried. Riku looked to his brother.

"Saya is my sister and I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing! I have every right to help her!" Me too!" said Riku, "Saya-neechan is a part of our family and we have to help save her!" "Riku," said Kai, "I'm neechan's second chevalier. So that means it's my job to protect her! Right Hagi?" Hagi sighed and nodded. "Riku has received Saya's blood," said Saya's first chevalier. Kai nodded. Mood eye sighed. "Okay, then," he said, "Looks like we have no other choice then." Kai and Riku smiled.

"Dad! C2!" Saya cried out as she ran into the hotel room. George got from his chair and embraced his daughter. C2 stood beside him. "Saya," said George happily hugging his daughter. "I've missed you dad," said Saya. "I'm glad you're safe," said George. Saya hugged C2. "It's good to see you C2," she said. "It's good to see you too, Lady Saya," C2 replied. George turned to David. "Julia, told us what happened to my sons," he said. David nodded sadly. "I'm sorry George we did what could to save them." George knew that they did.

He was glad that Saya was safe. Saya sat down onto the couch with C2 at her side. They talked about what was going on it Okinawa. Kaori and Mao were good friends and they miss Saya. They had hoped she would return and hang out with them. Saya just smiled as they spoke. George, Alston, Louis, David, Joel and Julia were discussing the letter they found in the oil factory. "Mood eye?" asked Joel. David nodded. He pulled out the letter and handed it to the director of Red Shield. Joel took a good long look at the letter.

Alston looked to Saya. His blood began to boil. C2 handed Saya a letter that Kaori wanted him to give Saya. Saya thanked him reached for the letter. She sliced her finger on the corner of the paper. "Ow, paper cut," she said. C2 looked to see the cut that was closing. The smell of blood filled Alston's nose. He let out a low growl from his throat. Then his teeth became fangs and his nails were sharp as claws. He let out a growl. Everyone turned to see what had happened. Alston charged at Saya.

C2 got in front of Saya. Alston pushed him out of the way and charged full speed toward Saya. Saya jumped up and grabbed her katana. Alston's body changed into a brown wolf that stood on two legs. The image of the brown wolf that she had fought on the train dragging Riku and Kai down with it appeared in Saya's head. "You're the….?" She said. The wolf lunged at her. Saya dived down through the window. "Saya!" George cried out running toward the window. The wolf had jumped down and ran after her into the forest.

C2 got up his feet and ran after the wolf and Saya. "Let's go," Joel demanded. Each of them grabbed a gun or two and ran out the door. Saya dived down toward the ground as the wolf pounced into the air and came landing onto a branch above her head. It swatted at her head causing her to dive. C2 shot out a red crystallized spearhead at the wolf's frank. The wolf jumped into the air. "Lady Saya!" C2 cried running toward Saya. "Are you alright?" "C2," said Saya getting up. "Thanks." C2 nodded.

The wolf launched itself at them. Saya swung her sword blocking its claws from getting anywhere closer to her head. C2 launched himself forward using his claws to slice through the wolf's torso. The wolf let out a howl in pain. Saya pushed back causing the wolf to fall backwards. "NOW!" she shouted. The wolf got up to its feet. Saya and C2 moved to its side. It growled as it looked around. Saya and C2 went for the wolf at the same time. The wolf kicked C2 into the gut spending him back first into a tree.

The wolf's claws sliced Saya's cheek making her fly back onto the snow. She slowly got up and touched her cheek. Her eyes widen. Her cheek had stretches on it but the stretches weren't healing like they normally would. C2 got to his feet. Saya held her cheek as she stood up. "What is going on here?" she asked herself, "My cheek hasn't healed. What the heck?" the wolf ran toward her. C2 got between Saya and the wolf. The wolf's arm went through his torso. "C2!" Saya shouted. The wolf flew C2 aside with ease.

Saya charged at the wolf. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted leaping up into the air with her sword above her head. The wolf looked up at her. It let a howl creating a gust wind that ripped through her skin. She fell back onto the snow. She got up but fell back down as the wolf's fangs dogged into her left leg. She screamed in pain. She looked over to C2. Blood was dripping from his body. The wolf's fangs went deeper into her leg.

A loud ban echoed in Saya's ears. The wolf jumped back. George appeared with a revolver in his hands. "Stay away from my daughter," he warned the beast. The wolf growled at him. "Dad!" Saya cried, "Its C2! He's….!" Julia was already on its. She closed the wound after putting pressure onto it. David and Louis appeared on either side of George. The wolf growled and ran toward them. Saya leapt up and slashed into the wolf's side. The wolf fell to the ground. Saya fell onto her side. The wolf's claws sliced her forehead.

"Saya!" George cried out. Saya got up to her feet but fell when her leg gave way. George ran toward his daughter's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. She tried to stand but couldn't. George helped her to her feet. C2 opened his eyes. He stood up. "Are you alright?" Julia asked. C2 nodded. "What about Lady Saya?" he asked. George brought Saya over to Julia and C2 while David and Louis were dealing with the wolf. Julia examined Saya's wounds. C2's had closed but Saya's hadn't. Joel opened the van. "Get Saya in here now," he said. George brought his daughter over to the back of the van.

David and Louis slammed into trees. George pointed his revolver at the wolf's head. Saya tried to move but couldn't. "Take it easy Saya," said Julia. C2 stood beside George. The wolf ran toward the van. C2 swung his claws at the wolf's chest. The wolf howled in pain as C2's claws made their mark. Saya got up slowly and dashed passed George. "Saya! Come back!" George cried out. Saya leapt up into the sky. C2 went flying back. Saya swung her sword slicing the wolf's arm off as it reached for C2's neck.

Blood flew into the air. Saya fell onto her knees. Using her sword for support she slowly stood up. The wolf held its shoulder. It growled. Saya's eyes grew red with rage. She ran toward the wolf with her sword at her side. The wolf swung its arm into the air. Saya zoomed passed its claws and spun around like a wind monster. She swung her sword toward its shoulder. Blood shot through the air as the wolf sliced through the air with its claws.

Saya fell back landing on her head. Her arm was bleeding. George shot at the wolf's head. Saya tried to stand but fell to her knees. She looked to see the bullet had hit its target. "Saya, are you okay?" George cried out. Saya used her sword for support. C2 leapt into the air and cut through bone and fresh. The wolf roared in pain. Saya tried to catch her breath. Then the wolf shot up to its feet. Saya's eyes widen as the bullet fell from its forehead and hit the snow. "Damn I forgot," she cursed herself.

Riku walked behind Kai and Hagi. After their visit with Mood eye it was clear that Saya's life was on the line. Kai looked to the sky. The jungle was hot as hell. Hagi led the way. "Now where are we going?" Kai called. "How long have we been walking?" Hagi didn't answer either of his questions. "Hey!" he was mad now. He grabbed Hagi's shoulder. "How long have we been walking?" Hagi stopped suddenly. Kai stopped too. Riku hit his brothers' back. "Huh?" said the young chevalier.

He smelled something. "Kai-nichan," Riku said nervously grabbing onto Kai's shirt. "Hn?" said Kai turning to his little brother. "What's wrong?" he asked. Something leapt up into the air. Hagi grabbed Kai and Riku then jumped aside. A lion landed onto the ground where they had been standing. "What the hell?" Kai cried. The lion roared as it ran toward them. Hagi grabbed the lion by the neck and squeezed it.

Riku and Kai watched Hagi couched the lion. He threw into a tree. The lion fell onto the ground. It got up and lunged at Hagi. Hagi side stepped away. The lion hit another tree that was behind the chevalier. Hagi had taken to the air. The lion turned its attention toward Kai and Riku. Kai pulled Riku behind him and pointed his gun at the lion's head. The lion launched itself toward them. Kai pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the lion's forehead. Hagi came down onto its back. The lion's bones cracked from the impact.

Lion roared in pain. Riku held his breath as he watched the teamwork of Kai and Hagi. Hagi leapt back and landed onto his feet. Kai pointed his gun at the lion again. The lion tried to stand but fell to the ground. Riku felt his throat on fire. His fangs grew in. he zoomed past Kai. "Riku?" said Kai. Riku bit down onto the lion's neck. Kai was about to walk toward his brother but Hagi blocked his path. "Let him feed Kai," said Hagi.

Kai watched as his little brother feed on the lion. Soon Riku pulled away from the lion's neck. Blood trailed down his mouth. Hagi picked up the corpse and threw it aside. Kai walked over toward his little brother. "Full?" he asked laughing. Riku nodded. Kai took his shirt and wiped the blood off Riku's mouth. "You're one messy eater little bro,' he said laughing Riku rolled his eyes which made Kai laugh even harder.

Hagi watched the two brothers. Kai and Riku turned to Hagi. "Let's go," said Hagi, "We're running out of time." "Right," said Kai. Riku nodded. They continued walking. The jungle heat beating down their backs as they walked. Kai looked up at the sky again. The bright blue sky reminded him of Okinawa. He wondered how George and C2 were doing. He wanted to know what was Saya doing now. Riku had wondered the same thing. Riku could sense that Saya was in danger. He looked to Hagi. Hagi had the same sensation.

Saya leapt forward japing her sword into the wolf's chest. David and the others were no use in this battle. C2 swung his claws at the wolf's neck. Both blades pierced through the skin. The wolf grabbed them by the neck and threw them. C2 sidled onto the snow. Saya car wheeled into the air and kicked off a tree branch. She flew toward the wolf's head. Her sword at the ready. C2 appeared from behind the wolf. He swung his claws at the wolf's frank. The wolf leapt into the air heading for Saya.

C2 took off after it. Saya swung her blade at its forearm. The wolf's arm flew into the air. C2 sliced off its right leg. The wolf fell to the snowy earth. Saya cut off its last remaining arm. The wolf fell to the ground with a loud thud. Saya landed onto her knees. C2 stood beside her. "I managed to cut off one of its legs," he said. "Good," said Saya slowly standing up ignoring the pain. The wolf tried to stand but with only one leg and no arms it was useless. Saya and C2 walked toward the wolf. C2 readied to cut off its remaining limb.

The wolf turned back into Alston. "Alston," said Saya, "I'm sorry." "Saya," said Alston, "Kill me please." "Huh?" said Saya, "But why?" "I have killed so many people," he replied, "This way I can repay with my sins. The wolf within me will take over if you don't hurry." Saya looked at him. "I wasn't always a werewolf," he said, "I was a human but one day….I met a pure-blood werewolf and he turned me into a monster." The memory played back in his head as he spoke. "I beg of you please," he said, "You are the only one who can save me. I wish to die for what I have done to those people."

"The one who turned me into a wolf wants you dead. I don't want to kill you or anyone else. Please kill me. I beg of you do it for me." Saya looked down. "Lady Saya," said C2. "Saya," said Alston. Saya looked up at him. "Just do it!" Saya held up her sword to his forehead. "You must know the name of the man who did this do me," said Alston, "His name is Yisuke Black, the older brother of Hagi Black." Saya's muscle froze. "Hagi has an older brother?' she whispered to herself. "He wants to kill you because he knows will make Hagi mad," Alston cried, "Hagi is alive and he is fighting his older brother for you."

Saya couldn't move. C2 grabbed her sleeve. "Lady Saya?" he said snapping Saya back to reality. "KILL ME!" Alston shouted in pain. Saya had guessed that the wolf was taking over again. She brought the sword down toward his face. "KYAAAA!" she screamed as she pierced through his skull. Blood hit her face as it flew into the air. C2 stood beside her. "I'm sorry Alston," said Saya pulling her sword out from the corpse.

Saya fell toward the snowy earth. C2 caught her. "Lady Saya," he cried. "I'm fine," she said, "Just lost too much that's all." C2 looked at her. George and the others ran toward them. George took his daughter from C2. "Thanks C2," he said. Saya began to close her eyes. "Saya," George called as she closed her eyes. "Saya?" her world went black. Julia and the others surrounded her. They took her back to the hotel.

**Saya: "Please don't let any other characters from any other animes come in today, i can't it,"**

**(door opens)**

**Saya: (turns and smiles) "Hagi!"**

**Hagi: "Hello Saya, C2 told me that you were here, alone,"**

**Saya: (drops her head) "Yesss,"**

**Hagi: (grabs her by the waist and kisses her lips)**

**Saya: "...!" (deepens the kiss)**

**Saya and Hagi: (pulls away after a few minutes)**

**Hagi: "Does? That help?"**

**Saya: (smiles and nods) "You always know just how to make me so happy, Hagi,"**

**Hagi; (smiles) "I don't know about that, Saya,"**

**Saya: (giggles then smiles evily) "You know that makes me feel a little better pheraps you could kiss me again? I'm sure another kiss woudl help,"**

**Hagi: (chuckles) "You are very greyly today, Saya, well very if that is what you wish," (leans down to kiss her lips again)**

**Saya: (deepens the kiss again)**

**(door opens)**

**Kai and Di.M.H: (walks in)**

**Di.M.H: "Hi everyone, sorry Kai and I weren't here for the last three chapers we were...WHA-?" (sees Saya and Hagi kissing)**

**Kai: "Yeah, we were...WHAT THE HELL?" (sees Saya and Hagi kissing)**

**Saya and Hagi: (pulls away and sees Kai and Di.M.H standing there)**

**Di.M.H: "Just have you been doing Saya While Kai and I were away?"**

**Saya: (brushes) "N-n-n-nothing,"**

**Kai and Di.M.H "!"**

**Di.M.H: (smiles evily) "Okay Saya, i got the idea, we were gone for three chapters, so you thought about having some with Hagi,"**

**Kai: "Yeah sis, were you doing while we were away,"**

**Saya: (face turns redder as Di.M.H's hits her ear) "It's nothing,"**

**Kai: "If you say so sis,"**

**Saya: "I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING!"**

**Kai and Di.M.H: "Whatever,"**

**Hagi: (grabs Saya by the waist and whispers in her ear) "Don't let them get to you,"**

**Saya: (face turns even redder and his breath hits her ear)**

**Kai and Di.M.H: (laughs)**

**Hagi:(kisses Saya's lips again)**

**Saya: "...!" (deepens the kiss once more)**

**Kai and Di.M.H: (laughs)**

**Kai: "Okay, I had enough teasing Saya for one day,"**

**Di.M.H: "Yeah, me too, anyway let's get on with the show on the road, sorry that Kai and I haven't been here for the last chapters, I promise you guys we'll be here for the final chapter, let me know if you like when Kai and I tease Saya, I sure do it's a lot of fun especially if Hagi and her are together, she goes nuts when we do it, please review, if you don't that would make me think that you don't like me and my stories, just kidding, please review and i will tease Saya again if you guys want me to, that's all for now, thanks again, bye bye,"**

**Saya: (shouts in the background) "I HATE YOU!"**

Chapter 4, a love that's stronger than hatred

Saya opened her eyes and find herself lying on a bed. She sat up and looked around. She looked down at her body. She was covered in bandages. She looked into the mirror to see just how much damage was done. She had bandages on her leg where she had gotten bit. A small square bandage on her cheek where she had been scratched, a bandage around her head. She looked almost like a mummy. The door opened. She turned around to see George and C2 stepping into the room. "How are you feeling," George asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. C2 looked down at the bandages wrapped around her body. George handed her fresh clean clothes. "Once you're dressed," he said, "You can come down and eat. I made a real feast." Saya smiled at her father. "Sure thanks dad," she said. C2 and George left the room giving her time to dress. She quickly got dressed and made her way into the kitchen. George and Louis made a real big feast for Saya. "Well, good morning Saya," said Louis when he saw her. Saya nodded.

"Your father and I thought that you would be hungry since it has been four days since you had passed out," he said. "Thanks," said Saya. She sat down and began to eat. George and Louis laughed as she ate. C2 sat on the couch watching the news. Saya looked outside and realized at they weren't in Russia anymore. 'Where are we?" she asked. "London," said George, "We have info on two boys that match both Kai and Riku's describes were spotted here," said Louis. So Kai and Riku were in London.

Saya's heart bounced into her chest. Saya had finished and grabbed her hotel key from George. "I'm going for a walk," she said. "Okay," George replied. C2 jumped off the couch and ran toward Saya. "May I go with you Lady Saya?" he asked. Saya smiled and nodded. George smiled too. "You two be careful now," he said. "We will," Saya called back as they headed for the door. Saya opened the door and stepped out behind C2. They walked down the streets of London. David, Joel and Julia had decided to pay Mood eye a visit.

David stood at the door of the apartment. Julia and Joel stood behind him. He knocked on the door. The doorknob turned and the door opened. A man with red curly hair stood there. He had mechanic eye. "Can I help you?" he asked. "We're looking for Mood eye," said David, "Did you know where we can find him?" Julia asked. The man sighed. "That's me," he said, "Come in, this must be important. That's the only reason people pay a visit."

They stepped into the apartment. "Who are you guys anyway?" Mood eye asked. Joel held up his pocket watch. "Ah, a Goldschmidt," said Mood eye, "Then you must be the Red Shield." "How do you know who we are?" Joel asked. The door open to the bathroom opened and a young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes and bandages around his right hand stood in the doorway.

His hair was wet which made David think that he just got of the shower. "Hagi," said David recognizing the man. "It seems you were right old friend," said Mood eye to Hagi. Hagi nodded. Julia and Joel's eyes widen. Hagi did nothing. He placed the towel he was holding in his hand over his shoulder. "Where are the boys?" he asked looking around for something. "They went for a walk," said Mood eye. Then Julia's cell rang. She picked up. "Louis?" she said. "So, you're alive after all," said David.

"And you're still getting your nose in where it doesn't belong as always David," Hagi replied. "Saya is what?" said Julia surprised. "Why did you let her leave?" they all turned to Julia. "Never mind," she said, "Just make sure that she doesn't stay out long." She hung up her phone. "Saya's awake," she said, "She and C2 went for a walk." Joel nodded. "As long as C2's with her," said Joel, "She'll be fine." Julia nodded. "What happened to your friend?" Mood eye asked. "We were attacked by a werewolf," said Joel.

Rage burned through Hagi's eyes. Mood eye looked to his friend. If it bothers you much then go to her," he said, "This is not a joke," Hagi growled. He walked toward the door. "Where are you off to?" Mood eye called. "To find Yisuke," Hagi replied coldly, "And put an end to this." He stepped out the apartment and closed the door behind him. "He's going to Saya," said Mood eye. "How do you know?" Julia asked. "Oh, I know Hagi and he's the kind that will find anyway to be with his girl," Mood eye replied.

Saya and C2 stood in the middle of town square. London were big on soccer and severe other sports. It was hard to find American baseball in England not that it was Saya what wanted to watch. She and C2 walked through the clouded streets. The London of today wasn't different from the London of the past. Saya had been it London when she hunting Diva and this old wonderful town hasn't changed that's what she believed.

Hagi had taken her to many places to take her mind off things. Saya knew that it was impossible to recreate those memories of her and Hagi. C2 noticed a large TV showing an American comedy that was big in England. Saya took a deep breath. "Saya," a voice whispered in her ear. Saya turned around but saw no one. "What's wrong Lady Saya?" C2 asked. Saya turned to him. "It's nothing," she replied.

They continued walking down the streets. "Saya," there it was again. This time it was closer. Saya spun around and saw a black wolf staring at her in an alleyway. C2 noticed it too. "RIKU!" a voice echoed in Saya and C2's ears. "That sounds like Master Kai," said C2. Saya gasped as she heard her brother's voice. "KAI! RIKU!" she shouted running toward the scream. "LADY SAYA!" C2 cried out reaching out for her but it was too late. "WAIT!" he cried but Saya's mind was set on her brothers; like it had been ever since she was separated from them. C2 ran after her hoping that they wouldn't into any trouble.

Kai's back hit the wall as a man with long white hair as long as Hagi's dark hair took a step toward him. Kai looked over to where his little lay. This man had just appeared out of nowhere and attacked Kai and Riku. Riku had tried to use his chevalier abilities to protect Kai but in the end; it wasn't any good against this man. "Riku," said Kai with sorrow in his voice reaching toward his little brother. The man stabbed Kai in the gut.

Kai let out a scream of pain as the long narrow blade of the man's snake-like sword pierced. Kai looked to Riku again. Riku had a large hole in his chest. Blood dripped down Kai's mouth. "KAI! RIKU!" a voice cried out. Kai turned to see Hagi standing in the end of the alley way. "Hagi," Kai called weakly. Hagi's eyes grew red with rage. "Little brother," said the man tuning to Hagi. "Yisuke," Hagi growled. Yisuke gave him one of his infamous smirks. "It's been such a long time little brother," he said taking a step toward Hagi.

"What have you been doing since we last saw each other?" Hagi growled. Yisuke placed his sword over his shoulder as he spoke. "Oh wait I know," he said with a smirk, "Playing servant to a bloodsucker. Am I right?" Hagi dashed toward him. The bandages on his right hand fell to the ground as he ran. "Say what you want about me," Hagi hissed swinging his right arm forward. Yisuke leapt into the air avoiding Hagi's claws with ease. He landed onto his feet looking at his younger brother. "I will not let you say such things about Saya!" Yisuke chuckled to himself. "Don't tell me, you've fallen for her," he said with a laugh.

"What a laugh," he stopped when he caught Hagi's eyes. "Oh, you're serious," he said then his smirk faded. "Oh, Hagi," he said shaking his head. "You better than that little brother." As he spoke he disappeared from and reappeared behind Hagi. "HAGI!" Kai shouted warning his friend but the warning wasn't needed. Hagi dove to the side kicking Yisuke in the chin. Kai watched as Yisuke slammed into the wall. "Kai!" Hagi shouted. Kai turned to him. "Get Riku and get away from here!" Kai nodded which was all he could do that the moment. He got up and walked to Riku. He lifted his little brother up into his arms and turned to Hagi. "Just make sure you come out alive!" he shouted.

Hagi nodded. Kai was about to run away when something caught his eye. He saw a figure of a girl standing in the ally way in front of him. Another figure that was smaller appeared at her side. Kai watched as they took a step toward him. "KAI!" the girl shouted. That was when Kai realized at she wasn't the enemy but a comrade. "SAYA?" he shouted. "Saya?" Hagi cried turning to see the two figures running toward Kai. Yisuke saw his chance and zoomed by Hagi. "KAI!" Hagi shouted. Kai spun around to see Yisuke heading right for him. Kai ran toward the end of the alley then a loud sound of something tearing through skin echoed in Kai's ear. He slowly turned around to see a small boy with large claws standing in front of Kai.

"C2!1" Kai shouted. C2 had blocked Yisuke's blade with his own claws. "C2!" the girl cried out. "MASTER KAI!" C2 shouted. Kai froze to hear his voice after a few days. "GET MASTER RIKU TO SAFELY!" Kai nodded nervously. Yisuke pushed the small boy back into the pavement. "C2!" Saya appeared at his side. C2 rolled and threw Saya her katana. Saya caught her weapon in midair. "Saya," said Kai as he saw the bandages on his little sister's body. "Get going!" she shouted pulling out her sword from its sheath.

Kai froze not knowing what to do. He needed to get Riku to a doctor but he needed to help his sister. Yisuke smirked as he saw his target. The girl that he had heard so much about standing right before him. Saya held her katana tightly. She looked at Riku then at Yisuke. "So you're the great Saya Otonashi," he said with a smirk. "You are very beautiful." Saya hissed. "What did you do to Riku?" she growled. Yisuke just smirked. "The same thing I'm going to do to you and your family," he replied.

Then Hagi leapt into action and slammed into Yisuke's side spending him into the wall. "Hagi?" Saya gasped at the sight at her first chevalier. Hagi stood up straight. "I told you," he said as Yisuke got up to his feet. "You won't touch Saya while I'm still alive." Yisuke snorted. "Well it seems I'll have to kill you," he said holding up his blade. Hagi held up his demonic hand to eye level. The two brothers readied to attack. Yisuke made the first move. He disappeared then reappeared behind Saya. Saya looked over her shoulder.

"DIE BLOODSUCKER!" he roared. He moved so fast. Saya was afraid that she couldn't dodge him in time. "LADY SAYA!" C2 cried. "SAYA!" Kai shouted as his little sister was an inch away from death. Hagi grabbed Yisuke's hand stopping his blade from piercing through Saya's neck. His eyes glowing with rage and hatred toward his brother and love toward Saya. Saya stood there froze. Hagi squeezed his brother's wrist. "Stay away from Saya," he growled pushing his brother away. Yisuke slide across the ally. Kai pulled out his pistol but then he remembered about Riku. He looked to his little brother then to Saya.

"SAYA!" a voice cried out. Kai turned and saw David and the others standing there. "DAVID!" Kai cried. "Kai?" said David when he saw the boy. "It's Riku!" Kai cried looking to his little brother. "He's hurt pretty bad!" David heard the desperation in Kai's voice. Hagi dashed toward Yisuke. Saya followed the chevalier. Yisuke swung his sword at Hagi's spine but Saya swung her blade at the same time blocking his attack from reaching her beloved knight. Hagi took that chance to dig his claws into Yisuke's chest.

Yisuke pushed back spending Saya flying back toward the wall. Hagi rode the wind to catch her before she hit the wall. "Thanks Hagi," she said as he set her down onto the ground feet first. "Saya," he said, "Please leave," "Huh?" said Saya looking at him. Yisuke dashed for them. Hagi wrapped his arm around Saya's waist and leapt into the air landing onto a roof. Yisuke looked up at his little brother. Saya held out her weapon ready to fight. Hagi held up his arm blocking her from shooting down like an arrow.

"Saya," he said, "This isn't your fight," Saya griped her katana tightly. "No, Hagi," she said, "I'm not going to lost you again." "Saya," said the fateful knight, "He is my older brother and this is my fight. If you get involved then you'll die." "I don't care," she snapped. "Saya?" he pleaded but she wouldn't listen to him. "You were there when I was fighting against my sister," she said, "You were there through it all and now it's my turn to be there for you." "Saya," said Hagi touched by his queen's words.

Yisuke leapt up into the air. "I hate to interrupt the lovers having a moment but…." They looked up at him. "LET'S FINISH THIS HAGI!" they leapt up into the air landing onto the other side of the roof. Yisuke came crashing down into the stone surface. Saya felt the pain in her leg and fell to her knees. Hagi stood by her side. He pulled out a dragger from his jacket. "Saya," he said, "You must flee. You are in no condition to fight anyone." Saya used her katana for support. "No….Hagi…." she wasn't going to let the pain stop her.

Hagi looked at his queen. She was in no condition to fight and yet she wasn't listening that was the Saya that Hagi knew. She slowly stood up to her feet. Hagi helped her to her feet. Yisuke dashed toward them only to be thrown back by a blast of light. Hagi and Saya turned to see a figure walking toward them. Mood eye appeared from the bright blue sky. "Hope I wasn't too late," he said. "Mood eye," said Hagi. Saya looked to the man then to Hagi.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Mood eye," the man replied, "So, you must be Saya?" "Yeah that's me," she replied. Hagi placed a hand Saya's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Mood eye rolled his eyes. "To make sure that you don't die," he said, "Whenever Yisuke is around you intend to control yourself." Then he looked at Saya. "But, I guess when it's comes to this girl you seem perfectly normal." Saya brushed as Mood eye's words hit her ears. Yisuke stood up and twisted his bone back to their positions.

Hagi growled. "Yeah for about the white snake," said Mood eye. "White snake?" Saya asked looking to Hagi and then Mood eye. "His sword," Hagi replied not taking his eyes off his brother. "His sword blocks any major damage to his body," Mood eye explained, "He takes some damage but the greater the hit the greater power his absorbs and uses it against his opponent." Saya stood there in shock. Yisuke swung his sword into the air. A narrow light shot out his blade and into the air. "SAYA!" Hagi shouted as the light headed right for her.

Saya couldn't move. Mood eye gritted his teeth together. Hagi stood in front of Saya. The light zoomed into the air and headed straight for them. "….." Hagi stood his ground. Mood eye pulled out a silver shield and threw it at Hagi. Hagi caught it and used it to shield himself and Saya from the blast. Saya stood there unable to move. The light hit the shield that Hagi was holding. The light consumed them both into it.

Saya fell to the ground. She opened her mouth and blood shot out. She sat up to see Hagi on his knees. Yisuke walked toward him with his sword at his side. Hagi looked up at his older brother. "Defending a bloodsucker to the very end," he said. He held up his sword above Hagi's head. Hagi did nothing. Saya got up to her feet and ran toward them with her arm reached for them. "NOO!" she cried. Hagi heard her plea and grabbed the blade with his left hand. Saya froze in her tracks. Hagi slowly stood up to his feet.

He had forgotten why he fought but hearing Saya's made him remember his reason for living. She was his only reason to live. Mood eye stood watching the two brothers and the girl standing there waiting for the next move. "Why don't you just die already?" Yisuke hissed. Hagi's eyes burning with love and desire for Saya. "Unlike you," said Hagi, "I have a reason to fight. You fight for yourself while I fight for the love of the one person that I treasure the most in this world. There is nothing you can do to change that." Yisuke growled.

"Does she know that you're a wolf?" he hissed. Saya's eyes widen. Hagi's body shook with rage at the question. "So, you haven't told her yet?" asked Yisuke, "You say that you fight for love but if that love is just a lie? If what the one who doesn't love you once she learns the truth about you?" Saya remembered Alston. He had said that Hagi and this man were brothers. Born to the same father, then if their father was a wolf then Yisuke and Hagi would be wolves too. Saya made a fist. She would love Hagi no matter what he was.

He loves her even when he was part human and he still does. The sound of bones cracking made Saya look up. Yisuke and Hagi had dogged their claws into each other's stomach. Blood dripped down their mouths. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hearing her cry; Hagi pulled away from his brother's stomach. Yisuke held his stomach. Hagi's wounds closed quickly. Yisuke growled with annoyance. "You're the only one who won't be affected by a chiropteran or a werewolf when they attack you. Your body stays the same because you have the blood of a werewolf and chiropteran within you!"

"That's right," said Hagi, "Since I can't be affected by either of the two species then I can protect Saya forever."Yisuke growled and turned to Saya. "This is your fault he's powerful than I am!" he roared. He ran toward her. Hagi got between Yisuke and Saya with his claws digging into his torso. Saya took a step back. Never had she seen Hagi fight like this before. Yisuke backed away from Hagi. He growled and hissed before taking off into the air. Saya watched him take off. "You're not going after him?" Mood eye asked. Hagi turned to Saya.

"No," he said, "My place is with Saya." He walked over and lifted her into his arms. She grabbed a hold of his shirt. Mood eye shook his head. "Hagi," he said, "You are a devil." Hagi let a small chuckle before jumping down onto the ground where the others were waiting..Saya saw Julia attending to Riku and Kai. David and C2 ran toward them. "Lady Saya!" C2 cried out as he got to her side. Hagi set her down onto her feet. She grabbed a hold of his hand and led him toward her two brothers. Kai looked up and smiled at them.

"Riku's going to be fine," he assured Saya. Saya smiled at him. "Yeah," she said. Then they heard moaning. They all turned to see Riku waking up. "Riku!" Kai cried out happily hugging his little brother. "Master Riku," said C2 hugging Riku. Riku smiled and hugged both Kai and C2. He looked to see Saya standing over them with Hagi at her side. That made Riku very happy to see them together again. He got up and hugged his sister. Saya smiled and hugged him back. C2 and Kai joined into the hug.

Hagi watched the four as they were reunion. Louis and George appeared with the van. "DAD!" Kai and Riku shouted when they saw George. George smiled and hugged his boys. C2 walked toward them. Saya smiled and hugged Hagi around his waist. "I'm glad that I have Kai, Riku and you back," she said happily looking up at him. Hagi nodded happily. "We are glad to have found you and the others again." "Hey Saya!" Kai called her over. "Get over here!" "Coming!" she called back. She turned to Hagi and kissed his cheek.

They walked toward the boys. George pulled them all into a hug. Saya got Hagi in on it. George invited Hagi to stay with them. "You're welcome go back to Okinawa with us if you like," he said. Hagi looked down at Saya. She give him a warm beautiful smile that he couldn't refuse. Kai and Riku both nodded as Hagi turned to them. He nodded. Saya kissed him on the cheek once more. "I knew that Saya would like that," said George laughing. Kai, Riku, C2 and Saya all laughed along with him. Julia, Joel and Louis smiled. David turned to Mood eye. "So, looks like Hagi has got that special someone," said Mood eye.

"It's hard to believe that he fell in love with Saya." "How is that a surprise?" David asked. Mood eye shook his head smiling. "I have known Hagi since he was a young boy and he never showed any kind of emotions." He turned to Hagi and Saya. "Now, look at him," he continued, "He finally has that one girl that can change him. The only emotion he held onto was the hatred toward his brother but now he holds onto the love for Saya. Their love is stronger than hatred." Hagi held Saya in his arms and kissed the top of her head. David watched them carefully. All of the Red Shield knew the love that Hagi and Saya shared.

David had seen it firsthand. Kai had made their love stronger by stopping Saya from taking her own life. "I wonder," said Julia, "What now happens now?" Joel was the one who answered: "We go back home." Louis nodded smiling. "What about Yisuke?" David asked Mood eye. "Oh," Mood eye replied, "He'll return but he'll need an army to defend Hagi's and Saya's love." David looked at Saya's smiling face. She was determined to find her brothers. Now she had found them and her lover at the same time.

**Saya: "that was so romantic, don't you think so Hagi?"**

**Hagi: "Yes," (kisses her forehead)**

**Saya: "Oh Yeah Kai and Di.M.H aren't coming again but I have Hagi with me today,"**

**Hagi: "..."**

**Saya: "I know they finally show and then they disappear on us again, I hate it when they do that, it drives me crazy,"**

**Hagi: "Don't worry my love, Di.M.H told me that this chapter has a good ending,"**

**Saya: "Is it about us?"**

**Hagi: "Yes, she didn't say what it was though,"**

**Saya: (giggles) "If she did that then it won't be a surprise and far to the readers," **

**Hagi: "Yes, i know,"**

**Saya: "We have to go David needs us for something, i was hoping we would get some time alone, oh well at least we will sooner or later, please leave us review, I love it if my fans and all the others fans of the show/manga likes this, oh yeah if you haven't figured it out, this is based off the manga, Di.M.H's other stories follow the show, See ya later, good bye and take care,"**

Chapter 5, the love of a family and the union of two lovers

Saya let out a yawn and she stretched up to the air. "Good morning Saya," said Hagi, who sitting on the chair near the desk in her bedroom. Saya smiled. "Good morning Hagi," she said happily getting out of bed. She skipped over to him and kissed his cheek like she did every morning. Hagi chuckled as she skipped across the room. They returned to Okinawa two days after they found Kai, Riku and Hagi in London. Saya was so full with life more so than usual. George said that it was that the boys and Hagi were now home safe and sound.

Hagi enjoyed her this way. She was the same Saya from the Zoo. Hagi was glad that she was her usual self again. Kai and Riku were a bit creep out by her sudden change in behavior but they grew to love it. Saya leapt into the closet and came out fully dressed. Hagi had left to give her some privacy. She skipped to the door and opened it. Hagi was leaning against the wall watching her as she stepped out into the hall. She turned to her lover and kissed his lips. He chuckled then kissed her back.

Kai stepped out the room of his bedroom fully dressed. He saw the two lovers kissing in the hallway. He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Hey, break up you two," he said laughing. Saya and Hagi pulled away and looked at him. "Kai," Saya groaned, "You're no fun." "What was that?" Kai asked playfully swinging his arm at her. Saya disappeared into the wind and reappeared at the top of the stairs. "Too slow, Kai," she said sticking her tongue out at him. Kai smiled at her as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Kai laughed and followed her down the stairs. Hagi gave the two playful siblings a smile before heading down stairs himself.

Kaori and Mao were at the bottom of stairs with Saya. Kai groaned when he saw the three girls stare at him. "What now?" he groaned. Saya and Kaori winked to Mao. Mao nodded then turned to Kai. "Kai," she said in a sweet loving voice. "I need to go shopping and I need someone as strong as you to help me carry the bags. Would you please help me?" Kai knew this wasn't go if the three girls were in on it. "No way," he replied turning his head to the side. Mao looked to Saya for help. Saya gave her a smile.

"I already told her that you would love to," she said, "Yeah well I don't," said Kai, "Why doesn't Hagi or C2 or Riku go?" Saya shook her head. Kaori and Mao giggled. Kai walked toward the kitchen. "Hagi not going," said Saya, "Besides, dad says that it would be a good idea. After all, you and Jahana-san are friends, aren't you?" Kai groaned as her words hit his ears. "Fine," he said, "I'll go but you owe me one, Saya." "I won," Saya cheered. Kaori and Mao both laughed. Hagi watched them knowing at Saya was up to something.

Kai and Mao went to the store. "I can't believe," he groaned, "I let Saya talk me into this." "Stop acting like such a baby," Mao replied as they walked into the store. _It's thanks to Saya, that I might have a chance of getting Kai's attention all on me today, _she thought. Saya had set up Mao and Kai on a date. She knew that Mao was in love with Kai and even though he wouldn't say it; he likes her too. They stopped at some clothes. Mao looked through them. She turned to Kai who was looking away from her.

_Damn, why did Saya force me into this? She owes me big time, _he thought. "Oh, look at this Kai," said Mao snapping him out of his train of thought. He saw a pink dress in Mao's hands. What make it difficult for Kai was; the dress had no sleeve, no snaps or any of the kind. "Would you think that Otonashi would look great in this?" Mao asked. Kai turned his head. The last he wanted was for his little sister to wear something like that especially if she was trying to get Hagi's attention. Kai knew where that would lead to and he wasn't about to buy a dress that would make that become reality.

"I'm not getting that for Saya," said Kai. Mao rolled her eyes. "Who says you have to buy it?" she asked. Kai didn't reply. "I'm getting it for her," Mao said walking toward the counter. "WHAT?" Kai shouted. He ran after her. "You are not getting Saya something like that!" he shouted but it was too late. Mao had already brought it. "Thank you, come again," said the clerk as they existed the store. Kai kept his hands in his pockets as they walked. "I can't believe you," he groaned. "What is your problem now?" Mao replied a little annoyed now. Kai pointed to the bag with the dress inside.

"You brought my little sister a dress that makes her look almost half naked! That's my problem!" he shouted. Mao rolled her eyes and pulled out the pink dress from the bag. "So what if this dress doesn't have sleeves! She won't be completely naked! Just face it Kai! You only care about Saya and Riku! You care about your friends! All I want is for us to be more than friends! And your little sister knows this! She went out of her way to make it so we could spend some time together and all you can think about is Saya and Riku!" Kai made a fist as she spoke. "So what?" he shouted.

"What's wrong with worrying about family!" a sense of de va ju casted over Kai. He remembered saying the same thing to Saya when he had found her after three whole months when Diva was still alive. He managed to snap himself back to reality. "Anyway!" he continued, "There are some things in this world that you wouldn't understand Mao. I almost lost them both once and I vowed to myself not to lose them again." He punched the wall beside him. "That's why; I've spending the rest of my life with them in mind."

"I'll do anything for them," he continued on, "Saya and Riku…..they're my family and nothing can change that." "About you Kai?" Mao cried. Kai looked at her. "Otonashi and Riku are fine," she continued, "Riku has C2 and you know that Saya has that hot guy Hagi." Kai knew that but still he felt it was his duty as their older brother to be there for them when they needed him. When Riku found C2 the two of them couldn't be torn apart. C2 was always by Riku's side like his shadow. He protected Riku and Riku protected him. Saya and Hagi were a different story to Kai. Hagi had always protected Saya from those trying to do her harm.

Saya and Hagi fought for each other, they fought side by side, and they protected the other from danger and from themselves. Saya and Hagi were in love and it's was that love that kept them together for all eternity. Kai knew about their relationship for a while. Hagi would stop at nothing for Saya. Whatever he gave her, she took with her lover for him in return. Kai had seen Saya's and Hagi's love blossom. Kai had to a lot to say about them. Kai never thought that he would meet a couple that loves each other just like Saya and Hagi love each other. Kai wanted that love for him and that special girl but didn't have anyone to share it with.

Mao had never seen love as true as Saya's and Hagi's love. If only people could see how much they love each other. Kai knew the love they shared was strong but he couldn't just how strong it was. Mood eye had said that their love was stronger than hatred. Hagi hated his older brother to no end. Growing up that was the only emotion Hagi had. Kai couldn't imagine growing up knowing only hatred. Kai hated some things but he loved some things too. When Hagi met Saya everything changed for him.

His hatred turned into love, love for Saya. Hagi began to understand why men do what they do for the woman they love. He was one of those men. Hagi still hates his brother but he loves Saya more than his hatred toward his brother. Hagi had vowed to kill his older brother but he also vowed to love Saya to no end. Kai was surprised to hear that Hagi hated everything once and how it was Saya who had changed his point of view on the world. Saya was surprised when she learned she was the reason why Hagi learned to love someone.

"Kai, what do you want," Mao continued snapping him of his thoughts. He looked at her. "What does you, Kai want?" she asked calmly. That was something that Kai never thought about. His whole life; he was more concern with the people that meant the world to him but now he was given a chance to chose for himself. There was no want did Saya and Riku want; there was only what he wanted. Kai never asked himself that question. No one in his life asked him that. Mao was the first to ask him that. "I don't know," he replied. What would he want? That something that never came into mind.

Mao grabbed his hand and placed it onto her chest over her heart. "Do you feel it?" she asked, "I care about you, Kai. I want you do make the choice what do you want?" Kai looked into her eyes. They didn't notice that they were getting closer and closer until the space between them was completely gone. Kai's body was filled with warmth that he never felt before. He liked the way it felt. Was this how Saya felt when she and Hagi kiss? Kai wanted to feel the love that they had with someone he loved and now he was.

Riku and C2 sat onto the roof nearby watching Kai and Mao. Riku smiled as his older brother and Mao kissed. "It worked," he cheered. Saya had spent Riku to keep an eye on Kai and Mao to see if the date went well. "Lady Saya would be happy to hear this," said C2. Riku nodded smiling. Kai needed happiness in his life and now he had it. Kai and Mao pulled away after a few minutes or so. Riku watched their faces turned red. They turned their heads away from each other which made Riku groan.

They looked back at each other then kissed again. Riku's face lit up as they kissed again. C2 looked to his friend. Kai had someone that made him happy. C2 had Riku who was like brother to him to make him happy. Saya had Hagi to make her happy. "Say, C2," said Riku suddenly. C2 looked up at Riku. "What is it Master Riku?" he asked. Riku smiled. "Kai-nichan has a girlfriend now and Saya-neechan has Hagi and You and I have each other like brothers." C2 waited to hear where this was going. "Maybe, we could talk to neechan and nichan about finding someone for dad. What do you think?"

C2 nodded happily. "Yes," he said, "I think that would be a great idea. Master George needs someone to make him happy." They both smiled as they agreed. Kai and Mao continued their walk. Riku and C2 got up and followed them down the road. Riku smiled down at his older brother and his new girlfriend. Saya and Riku would never let Kai live it down after all it was Saya's doing that Kai even had a girlfriend in the first place. Riku and C2 were her little support in getting Kai a girl of his own. Riku was proud of what they have done for their older brother and now everything was perfect. Little did they know just how perfect it would be.

Saya and Kaori walked onto the school campus. Riku had told Saya their plan worked. Saya was very pleased with how her plan worked out. Kaori noticed Mao leaning against a tree. She and Saya looked at each other and then giggled. They walked toward her. "Good morning Jahana-san," said Saya as she and Kaori got closer to Mao. Mao smiled at them. "Good morning girls," she said smiling. Saya was so happy that her plan worked because now Kai and Mao were always smiling. Nothing could ruin Mao's mood.

Even though they were in school Mao was still in a good mood and she had Saya thank for it. Saya was happy to help a friend and her older brother find happiness. Seeing Mao smile so much made Saya even happier than before. She enjoyed her friends' happiness. She loved making them happy. They walked down the hall. "See, you girls at lunch," Mao called out to them. "Okay," they called saying their goodbyes as they went their separate ways for class. Saya and Kaori walked down the hall.

"I think it was great what we did for Kai and Jahana-san," said Kaori. Saya nodded. "I know, I love it! Kai's happy and so is Jahana-san." Kaori nodded then saw her boyfriend leaning against the wall near their classroom. Kaori ran to him. Saya smiled as she watched her friend and her boyfriend kiss. "Looks like everyone has someone special in their lives," Saya said to herself. An image of Hagi appeared in her mind. She smiled and sighed dreamy. "I have my Hagi," she said quietly. She made her way into the class after waving to Kaori's boyfriend before stepping into the room. He smiled and waved back.

Saya walked toward the grate entrance and saw both Kai and Hagi standing there. Mao holding onto Kai's arm smiling up at him. Saya saw the smile on Kai's face which made her smile too. She loved seeing him happy. She walked toward them and kissed Hagi on the cheek and hugged her big brother and friend. "Hagi is taking you to the clinic today," said Kai, "Mao and I got a date." Saya smiled at him. "Okay," she said, "Have fun you two and Kai didn't stay up too late." Kai laughed. "Yes mom," he said playfully.

Hagi lifted his love into his arms and leapt up into the air. Saya wrapped her arms around his neck. They made it to Julia's clinic in no time. Julia was a bit surprise to see that they were a bit earlier but they still got what they needed. Hagi carried her through the night air. He had up his sleeve. Saya placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep in his arms. She awoke to the smell of salty air.

She opened her eyes and found herself at the beach with Hagi still holding her. "Hagi?" she said looking to him. Hagi gently placed her down onto her feet. She smiled up at him wondering what he was up to. Hagi reached into his pocket from something. Saya titled her head to the side which made Hagi chuckle. She smiled then kissed his lips. Hagi kissed her back without any thought. They fell onto the sand. Saya could feel the warmth of his body over hers. Hagi deepen the kiss. Saya enjoyed every second of it.

They pulled away for air. Saya looked into his eyes. She smiled and brought her lips to his again. Hagi took her as she was. Saya had wondered why Hagi had brought her here but now she didn't care. She was caught up in the moment. They pulled away again for more air. She could stay like this forever. Hagi over her and endless kissing what more could a girl ask for? What Hagi did next made her wildest dreams come true. He reached up his hand to her cheek. She looked into his eyes. "Saya," he said, "We have been together for centuries," she listened wondering where he was going with this.

"I love being with you. Every moment is something to be treasured always." "Hagi?" she said wanting him to get to the point of all this but she loved it when he whisper sweet words to her. His breath on her skin made her shake. "Saya," he said holding up a small black leather box to eye level. He opened the box. Saya's eyes widen as she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. It wasn't much but to her it meant the world because it was a token of love from the man that she loves. "Will you do me the honor of being my bride?" he asked. Saya's jaw dropped to the ground. Hagi felt as if he had made the biggest mistake in his life. He was about to pull the box away when she grabbed his wrist.

She leaned forward on her elbows and kissed his lips. They pulled away after a while. "Yes," she said, "Of course I'll marry you, Hagi. I love you to no end." "And I love you more than life itself," he said placing his forehead on hers. They kissed once more to celebrate their union as husband and wife for the first time in their lives. They were a whole. No one could tear them apart now. Their love forever and eternity.

Kai, Riku, C2 and George were at the table eating dinner. "Where is Saya?" George asked looking at the clock. "She was with Hagi the last time I saw her," said Kai. Riku looked up from his plate. "C2 and I only saw her leave for school this morning," he said. C2 nodded then the door opened. They all looked up to Saya and Hagi walking into the kitchen. "Just where were you two?" George asked looking at his daughter. Saya let out a giggle. The three boys looked to each other confused. "We were at the beach," said Saya dreamy.

Kai looked at the clock on the wall. "At this hour?" he asked. Saya giggled and held up her hand revealing the ring on her finger. Kai's eyes widen as he shot out food from his mouth hitting C2 in the face. "Sorry," he said before running at his sister. Riku jumped up and grabbed Saya's hand to get a better look at the ring. 'That's cool neechan," he said, "So are you and Hagi…?" Saya giggled again. "Yep," she said grabbing a hold of Hagi's arm. Kai couldn't believe it. C2 appeared at Saya's side and examined the ring.

"Congregations Lady Saya, Master Hagi," said C2. Kai walked toward Hagi. "When did you even?" he asked. "Not too long ago," he replied as Saya snuggled closely to him. George went to call David and tell him the news. Hagi looked down at his future wife. Saya kissed his lips. He kissed her back deepening the kiss. "I love you," she said after pulling away. "I love you too, my love," he replied. They kissed once more. Kai got Mao on the phone and told her the news. Riku called Kaori who was very excreted to hear the news.


End file.
